


Demonii de dincolo de cortină

by MissVengeance



Category: Hurts, Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Hurts - Freeform, M/M, Violence
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 35,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissVengeance/pseuds/MissVengeance
Summary: "Suntem cei mai buni prieteni și nu există o altă persoană cu care aș putea să împart toate aceste experiențe minunate." - A."Eu aduc lumina în întunericul lui și astfel ne completăm perfect." - T."We were together when we were deep in the shit and had nothing. And the idea of that will always hold us together. "





	1. Prolog

_Nu plânge._

Ridică-te. Fii puternic! Sunt aici şi totul este doar în mintea ta.

_Revino-ţi._

Ne vei distruge pe amândoi într-o zi.

_Nu îmi reproşa._

Iarăşi ai căzut.

          Nu e vina ta, nu e vina noastră. Nu încerca să dai vina pe cineva. Nu a rămas nimic pentru noi aici. Totul a ars şi s-a transformat în cenuşă. _Pleacă!_ Eşti liber să pleci şi să iei totul cu tine.

_Demonii nu iartă şi trecutul nu se şterge._

          _Nu plânge, copile!  
_


	2. I. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // We are just strangers//

 

          Stăteam ghemuit pe canapeaua din studio şi ascultam sunetele gingaşe scoase de pianul din încăpere. Lumina era slabă, dar îi puteam distinge trupul firav. Era îmbrăcat în acelaşi costum negru şi îşi purta cu măestrie barba îngrijită. Nu zâmbea, ci doar îşi trecea nestingherit degetele lungi peste clapele impecabile ale pianului său şi nimic nu părea să îl deranjeze. Nici măcar prezenţa mea obscură. Era tăcut ca de obicei şi refuza să mă privească. Nu purtasem o conversaţie decentă de mai bine de trei zile, iar acest lucru mă măcina.

          Devenisem doi străini şi nu puteam să neg asta. Doi străini ce compuneau muzică, doi străini ce aveau să urce iarăşi pe scenă şi să poarte aceleaşi măşti ieftine, doi străini care se prefăceau că nimic nu se schimbase. Dar era atât de greşit. Liniştea ne copleşea, iar tensiunea dintre noi creştea vizibil atunci când eram în aceeaşi încăpere. Era straniu şi de neînţeles.

          _Ce se schimbase? Ce era în neregulă? Ce făceam noi doi? Nu aveam să aflu._

          Nu îşi ridicase deloc chipul şi simţeam că înnebunesc. Am decis să butonez telefonul şi să ignor faptul că el era prezent.

           Îmi era groază de momentul când aveam să urc pe scenă alături de el, îmi era frică pentru că nu ştiam cât voi mai rezista în ritmul acesta. Eram terifiat că aveam să clachez în faţa mulţimii şi să cad. _Să cad sub privirea lui şi să nu mă mai ridic._

          Oamenii ne vedeau ca pe nişte salvatori, credeau în noi şi ne considerau nişte _îngeri._ Dar în realitate, când cortina cădea, iar muzica se oprea, amândoi ne transformam în demonii meschini ce nimeni nu îi putea observa. Şi ne promisese cândva că nu aveam să facem această _greşeală._ Şi cu toate acestea, ne-am încălcat cea mai sfântă promisiune şi ne-am distrus cu mâinile noastre.

          Şi, totuşi, ce ne va aduce ziua de mâine? Cine va schimba viitorul? Cine va cădea?


	3. II. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //We are the prisoners of our own hell//

   Degetele-mi mergeau mecanic pe claviatura pianului şi îmi ţineam ochii închişi. Muncisem atâtea luni pentru această nouă compoziţie şi nu aveam cu cine să împart bucuria nemărginită ce mă cuprindea de fiecare dată când o interpretam. Tom stătea indiferent pe canapea, holbându-se în telefonul lui stupid, fără ca măcar să schiţeze un gest. În trecut ar fi stat lângă mine, fascinat, dar tăcut şi m-ar şi ascultat ore în şir. Şi-ar fi băgat şi nasul şi am fi sfârşit cântând împreună diverse cântecele. Nu era un pianist fenomenal, de fapt nici măcar nu ştia să cânte, dar era suficient să îl ştiu lângă mine şi, din când în când, să mai arunc o privire peste umăr doar ca să-i întâlnesc zâmbetul molipsitor. Îmi dădea încredere în mine şi mă susţinea, mă ridica atunci când eram cu moralul la pământ şi îşi întindea braţele să mă prindă ori de câte ori cădeam. _Nu şi acum._

          Ne-am distanţat unul de celălalt şi rareori ne vorbim. Trupa nu mai funcţionează ca înainte şi asta se simte. Se simte în cântece şi în energia pe care o emanăm pe scenă. Suntem reci, deşi încercăm din răsputeri să ascundem acest lucru.

          Ruptura s-a produs la sfârşitul turneului de acum aproape doi ani. Ceva nu mai funcţionează şi chimia dintre noi s-a stins cu timpul. Nu voi da vina numai pe el, ci îmi voi asuma şi eu anumite greşeli.

          Nu voi minţi, îmi lipsesc vremurile în care eram doar noi doi într-o cămăruţă slab luminată, cu un pian şi o chitară, scriind de zor cântece şi visând la zile mai bune.

          În cele din urmă, am ajuns să ne îndeplinim visele împreună, am ajuns pe scene măreţe, am văzut locuri incredibile şi am cunoscut oameni speciali. Şi care a fost, până la urmă, preţul plătit?

_Sufletele noastre._

          Ne-am vândut sufletele Diavolului şi nu am fost capabili să le mai recuperăm. Am căzut şi nu ştim dacă mai suntem în stare să mai salvăm ceva.

_Sau să ne salvăm pe noi înșine._


	4. III. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //There's nothing you say and nothing you try can change time//

Am întârziat. Am întârziat în prima zi de repetiţii şi asta pentru că sunt atât de împrăştiat şi de ameţit încât nu am fost în stare să îmi găsesc cheile la timp. M-am aruncat într-un taxi, ignorând orice altă preocupare, căci trebuia să ajung cât mai repede la studio. Aveam deja trei apeluri pierdute de la managerul nostru şi unul de la Aiden.

N-am îndrăznit să îl sun înapoi, ci doar am lăsat sentimentul de vinovăţie să îmi apese pe umeri. Vremea era plăcută pentru începutul lunii mai, soarele se strecurase pe cer şi nu puteam decât să mă bucur. Deşi razele blânde ale soarelui îmi dădeau o oarecare stare de bine, sentimentul sumbru ce se instalase în sufletul meu reuşea să umbrească tot şi în acelaşi timp să mă macine.

Am intrat pe uşa studioului şi toţi mă priveau acuzator. N-am făcut decât să îmi cer scuze subtil şi să trag aer adânc în piept. Joseph, managerul trupei noastre, se apropie şi mă mustră cu o voce dură sub privirile celorlalţi. Nu am comentat nimic, ci doar mi-am lăsat chipul în pământ, conştient fiind că eram vinovat în totalitate.

Câteva zeci de minute mai târziu, m-am trezit stând în fața microfonului cu mâinile tremurânde şi genunchii slăbiţi. Luminile se stinseră în faţa noastră şi simţeam privirile instrumentiştilor noştri cum mă ardeau pe spate. Doar Aiden era în stânga mea, pentru că acolo stătea de obicei, cu faţa spre mine. Nu mă privea, ştiam asta, simţeam asta.

Fugitiv mi-am aruncat privirea pe lista melodiilor ce aveam să le repetăm. Doar trei pe ziua de astăzi şi nimic mai mult. Îmi simţeam trupul fierbinte şi transpiraţia cum mi se scurge pe şira spinării. Primele acorduri au definit piesa, iar eu nu mă puteam concentra. Eram amorţit şi gol pe dinăuntru.

Nu simţeam melodia. Nu simţeam muzica.

Se făcu linişte şi doar ce am observat frustrarea pe chipul lui Joseph. Toboşarul dădu iarăşi tonul şi ceilalţi îl urmară îndeaproape. Am prins microfonul cu mâna dreaptă şi am încercat să cânt, dar cuvintele îmi rămăseseră blocate.

— Pentru numele lui Dumnezeu, ce faci? se auzi vocea aspră şi iritată a lui Aiden. Palma lui lovi pianul într-un acces de furie în timp ce mă săgetă cu privirea.

N-am îndrăznit să îl înfrunt, n-am îndrăznit nici măcar să îmi întorc chipul în direcţia lui, ci doar am fugit din încăpere, lăsându-i pe toţi cu ochii în soare.

Pe hol mi-am aprins o ţigară şi mi-am sprijinit palma de tocul geamului larg deschis. Îmi simţeam lacrimile formându-se în colţul ochilor şi cu greu reuşeam să mă stăpânesc.

Nu eram pregătit. Niciodată nu fusesem atât de încordat şi de... de pierdut. Bucuria de odinioară nu îmi mai pulsa prin vene. Eram frânt.

Uşa se deschise în spatele meu şi sunetul paşilor apăsaţi sparse liniştea. N-am îndrăznit să mă întorc.

— Bravo, Tom! am auzit vocea lui ironică urmată de un rând de aplauze la fel de ironice şi batjocoritoare. Aşa, bagă tutun în tine! Distruge-te! Distruge-ţi vocea!


	5. IV. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //We've grown to need each other//

Astăzi a venit beat. În a doua zi de repetiţii el a venit beat de-a binelea. Toţi şi-au dat seama de acest lucru, inclusiv Joseph care fumega. Eu nu i-am spus nimic, nu i-am reproşat şi nici nu mi-am dorit să am vreun contact cu el. Venisem să îmi fac treaba şi nicidecum să îmi bat capul cu prostiile lui. Devenise atât de imatur încât, cu greu, reuşeam să îi mai fac faţă. Nu ştiam ce dracului era în capul lui şi unde voia să ajungă cu acest comportament, dar de ce m-ar fi interesat? Oricum nu accepta sfaturile nimănui, oricum nu mă voia prin preajmă.

           Joseph îl băgă în şedinţă imediat de cum a început să se manifeste şi chiar speram să îi dea o lecţie. În ritmul acesta nu se mai putea. Distrugea tot ce clădisem împreună în toţi aceşti ani şi nu aveam să îi permit să facă asta.

           Mi-am sprijinit coatele pe pian şi mi-am cuprins chipul cu palmele. Eram îngrijorat şi nu puteam să neg asta. Mă simţeam captiv într-un coşmar. Turneul se apropia cu paşi repezi, iar spectacolele erau mult mai multe la număr decât m-am aşteptat. Joseph exagerase puţin cu acest turneu, dar nu puteam să îl învinovăţesc. Îşi dorea să ne facă cunoscuţi în întreaga lume, şi mai presus de toate, încerca să ne apropie mai mult de fani.

           Gândul mi-a zburat către trecut, către noaptea în care eu si Thomas ne-am cunoscut. Şi acum simt frigul ce îmi pătrunsese în oase atunci când stăteam în faţa clubului din Manchester, privind către amicii mei ce intraseră într-un conflict major cu alţi bărbaţi. Băusem puţin peste măsură şi nu fusesem capabil să înţeleg de ce îşi aruncau pumni în stânga şi în dreapta. Nu am vrut să mă implic, ci doar priveam din umbră. La un moment dat, am auzit un surâs în spatele meu şi imediat cineva se aşeză lângă mine. N-am rezistat şi am privit în dreapta mea la tânărul ameţit ce nu contenea cu râsul. N-am apucat decât să îi văd chipul şi jacheta albastră ce o purta. Se uită la mine cu ochii săi mari şi căprui, derutându-mă în ultimul hal. Am clipit rapid, neştiind ce să fac sau să zic.

— Prietenii mei cred că se bat cu prietenii tăi. Nu-i aşa? spuse fluturându-şi mâna în direcţia lor. Am schiţat un zâmbet scurt şi am aprobat.

— Eu sunt Tom, a spus întinzându-mi mâna.

— Aiden, i-am răspuns dând noroc cu el.

           Am rămas tăcuţi în întuneric privind scenele dezastruoase ce se derulau în faţa ochilor noştri. Nu îndrăzneam să ne vorbim, iar asta nu mă îngrijora. _Era doar un străin._

— Sunt prea ameţit să mă alătur lor. Plus că nu sunt o persoană violentă.

— Acelaşi lucru aş putea să spun şi eu. Îmi place jacheta ta.

           _A surâs._

— Mulţumesc, a zis vioi în timp ce îşi căuta bricheta.

           Alte câteva minute s-au scurs şi noi ne pierdusem deja în conversaţii banale despre muzică şi artişti în general. Aparent aveam ceva în comun şi amândoi am fost de acord că _Prince_ era un geniu al muzicii. Nu ştiu prin ce minune am reuşit să îi mărturisesc faptul că eram pasionat de muzică şi că îmi doream să ajung să am o formaţie şi să călătoresc în jurul lumii. Dar a rămas surprins şi mi-a spus că acela era şi visul lui. Atunci, pe moment, am găsit o oarecare siguranţă în prezenţa lui.

           _Şi, astfel spus, aşa a început aventura noastră._

           Şi, cu toate acestea, nu îl mai recunosc pe Thomas cel plin de viaţă, tipul optimist şi curajos. S-a închis în el şi nu lasă decât partea sa întunecată să iasă la suprafaţă. Iar asta mă doare. _Mă afectează._

_Îmi lipseşte._


	6. V. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //I found the darkness comforting//

Stăteam pe canapea admirând apusul soarelui prin uşa ce dădea în balcon. Fumam liniştit ţinând aproape un pahar plin cu tărie. M-am foit uşor doar ca să îmi găsesc o poziţie mai confortabilă, însă fără succes. Spatele mă durea îngrozitor. Fusese o zi oribilă, marcantă şi poate cea mai groaznică din ultimii ani. Dar în adâncul sufletului eram fericit că reuşisem să mă coordonez cu restul trupei şi să dau viaţă cântecelor noastre. Mi-aş fi dorit ca această fericire să o citesc şi pe chipul lui Aiden exact aşa cum făceam în trecut. Mi-aş fi dorit să observ entuziasmul şi să îl simt aproape, nu rece şi distant cum era în ultima perioadă. Nu şi-a ridicat chipul de pe claviatura pianului decât de două ori, sau cel puţin atât am reuşit să surprind, şi nici nu mă privea satisfăcut aşa cum o făcea de fiecare dată când lucrurile mergeau în direcţia bună. _Privea prin mine._

           Ultima piesă a sunat teribil de bine, am fost capabil să trec peste mahmureala mea şi să dau viaţa unui lucru atât de frumos. O parte din mine a găsit salvarea în acest cântec şi îmi doream ca Aiden să ştie acest lucru pentru că muncisem mult împreună şi, cel mai important, se implicase în scrierea versurilor ceea ce mă făcea să fiu extrem de mândru de el. Îmi plăcea atunci când îmi ajusta frazele şi le dădea o altă nuanţă. Întunericul ce zăcea în el îl ajuta în această privinţă, dar doar atât.

           Dar, în acelaşi timp, eram dezamăgit de mine. Nu ar fi trebuit să mă duc beat. Nu ar fi trebuit pentru că...

           M-am ridicat brusc şi am stins ţigara în scrumieră. Cu paşi domoli m-am apropiat de oglinda de pe hol şi mi-am dat cămaşa jos. Mi-am privit spatele pentru câteva clipe, după care m-am întors. _Mă durea._ Slăbisem mult şi se vedea. Se observa până şi atunci când luam o cămaşă pe mine. Nu era bine. _Nimic nu era bine._

           Mi-am învelit iarăşi trupul, lăsând nasturii cămăşii descheiaţi. Am luat o ţigară din pachet şi am ieşit pe balcon. Tremuram uşor şi priveam către orizont. Cu fiecare minut ce se scurgea, întunericul punea stăpânire tot mai mult pe oraş. Timpul nu stătea în loc şi eram neputincios. Îmi aminteam cum era relaţia mea cu Aiden acum câţiva ani şi cum am început să scriem muzică. Ne promisesem în acea noapte sumbră şi friguroasă de noiembrie, că vom ajunge să cântăm împreună, că vom face oamenii fericiţi şi vom încerca să îi salvăm, iar ei ne vor salva pe noi. Ei aveau să ne scoată din întuneric. _Şi au făcut-o._

           Nu am fost prieteni încă de la început, ci doar ne-am axat pe pasiunea noastră. Dar eram atât de săraci încât nu ne puteam permite să ne întâlnim în fiecare zi şi să compunem. Cu toate acestea, lucrurile aveau să se schimbe mai târziu.

           Înainte de duo-ul în care cântăm acum, eu şi Aiden am mai făcut parte din alte două formaţii. Prima a reprezentat începutul, ne-a ajutat să învăţăm să facem muzică, dar nu ne-a ajutat să urcăm pe scenă. A doua a fost mai mult ca o lecţie pentru noi. Dacă la început ne regăseam în muzica pe care o compuneam, cu timpul am realizat amândoi că vrem mai mult. Deşi s-a terminat brusc pentru că aşa ne-am dorit, acel moment a reprezentat, de fapt, începutul celei mai frumoase perioade a vieţii noastre.

           Nu ne-a fost uşor să pornim singuri la drum, dar am luptat pentru visul nostru. Am luptat cu toată lumea şi contra morilor de vânt, ne-am zbătut, am plâns, ne-am lovit şi am fost la un pas să renunţăm.

           Şi iată unde am ajuns acum. _În acelaşi abis al durerii._


	7. VI. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // You have no idea how much it hurts//

Era linişte în studio, iar eu nu făceam decât să ţin în mână foaia ce conţinea cele nouă cântece alese deja pentru repertoriul nostru. Restul de până la douăzeci trebuiau să fie selectate de pe primele două albume, iar asta era cea mai dificilă parte. Nu puteam decide singur, instrumentiştii nu îmi erau deloc de ajutor şi nici Joseph.

          Uşa încăperii se deschise brusc, făcându-mă să îmi aţintesc privirea în acea direcţie. Thomas intră în încăpere graţios, purtând o urmă de zâmbet pe chip. Sau doar mi se părea. Ori încercam să mă mint singur. Ochii săi căprui şi trişti îi întâlniră pe ai mei pentru câteva secunde, dar nimic mai mult. Mă salută subtil şi îl lăsă pe Joseph să ne ofere câteva sfaturi pe care nici măcar nu le auzeam.

          Thomas s-a aşezat în cel mai îndepărtat loc, în partea opusă a încăperii, arătându-mi astfel că nu voia sub nici o formă să se afle în preajma mea. M-am întristat teribil la gândul că ajunsese să mă respingă, poate chiar să mă urască. Îl urmărea atent pe Joseph şi pe mine mă ignora. Mă ignora şi mă calca în picioare în acelaşi timp. Îşi odihnea mâinile pe genunchi şi stătea picior peste picior. Purta un costum albăstrui, cu un model subtil în carouri, ce îi venea atât de bine. Gulerul cămăşii îi era perfect aranjat, iar manşetele prinse cu nişte butoni argintii, oferindu-i puţină strălucire.

— Acum, ce piese veţi cânta de pe celelalte albume? întrebă Joseph, oferindu-i o listă lui Tom. Acesta luă bucata de hârtie şi o analiză scurt. Atunci am îndrăznit să mă apropii de ei. Voiam să comunic cu el, voiam să alegem _noi doi_ cântecele şi nu Joseph. Dar până să apuc să deschid gura şi să vorbesc, Tom se ridică la nivelul meu. Mă săgetă cu privirea şi îmi întoarse spatele.

— Voi alegeţi ce vom cânta, mie nu îmi pasă! a spus pe un ton arogant înainte să părăsească camera. Joseph ridică din umeri şi îi permise să plece. Am înlemnit şi simţeam că îmi bubuie capul din cauza nervilor. Eram hotărât să îl înfrunt, aşa că am pornit pe urmele lui şi numai ce l-am prins înainte să apuce să coboare scările.

— Thomas? am strigat cu putere, oprindu-l astfel în loc. Se întoarse sictirit şi mirat în acelaşi timp, de parcă ar fi fost o mare celebritate, iar eu îmi permisesem să îl deranjez.

— Ce vrei? întrebă nonşalant, sprijinindu-se de balustrada de metal. Privirea lui m-ar fi ucis pe loc dacă el ar fi deţinut această abilitate. Ar fi făcut-o. _Mă ura._ Îi simţeam dispreţul şi îl vedeam de dincolo de irişii săi.

          Deşi eram pregătit să urlu la el şi eventual să îl strâng de gât, în acel moment m-am blocat şi am lăsat garda jos. Aveam nevoie de el şi nu mai puteam continua aşa. _Ne făceam rău unul altuia._

— _Nu pot alege fără tine. Suntem doi în trupă. Noi doi. Tu şi cu mine. Nu Joseph. Nimeni altcineva,_ i-am spus pe un ton blând, întinzându-i bucata de hârtie.

          Se uită la mine aparent mişcat de discursul meu, dar imediat izbucni în râs.

— Acum ai nevoie de mine, Aiden?

— _Te rog,_ am insistat.

          Am insistat pentru că eu nu funcţionam fără el. Eu eram doar jumătate din trupă, iar el mă completa. _Eram unul._ _Eram, pe vremuri, o singură persoană reîntregită._

— Te ajută Joseph, a spus fără urmă de regret, zâmbindu-mi satisfăcut. S-a făcut nevăzut şi nu am putut să îl opresc.

— Thomas! Întoarce-te! am strigat cu o voce stinsă, dar rămăsesem deja singur. Mi-am cuprins chipul cu palmele şi am căzut în genunchi.

          Nu mai suportam. Nu mai puteam să duc pe umeri această povară. Nu mai puteam să îl văd cum fuge din calea mea ori de câte ori încercam să formez o legătură cu el.

          Durerea din piept era nemărginită şi o simţeam cum mă trage în jos. Nu ştiam cum să sting focul din sufletul meu. Nu ştiam ce metodă să mai aplic pentru că nimic nu mai funcţiona în cazul nostru.

          _Eram atât de distruşi._


	8. VII. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //And it seems I've been buried alive//

  Adoram oraşul New York. Adoram să stau la balcon şi să-l privesc pe timp de noapte. Mă făcea să revin la viaţă, mă liniştea şi îmi oferea speranţă. M-am desprins de balustradă şi am străbătut încăperea, dorindu-mi să mă duc peste Aiden şi să împart acel moment unic împreună cu el. Am ajuns în faţa uşii ce dădea în camera sa de hotel şi am bătut de două ori. Niciun răspuns, _nimic,_ dar am zis să încerc să intru. Surprinzător, uşa nu era încuiată, iar întunericul mă izbi în faţă.

— Aiden? am şoptit, crezând că doarme, dar când m-am apropiat de pat, am constatat că acesta lipsea cu desăvârşire. Inima mi s-a strâns în piept, dar am încercat să nu mă panichez foarte tare. Am traversat camera ordonată a amicului meu şi m-am oprit în dreptul uşii de termopan ce dădea în balcon.

            Am simţit că mă prăbuşesc la pământ. Aiden stătea pe marginea de beton a balconului, cu picioarele atârnate în afară, privind la agitaţia oraşului. Nu ştiam cum să reacţionez şi cum dracului să îl fac să coboare de acolo. M-am strecurat lângă el fără să îi vorbesc, lăsându-l astfel să se obişnuiască cu prezenţa mea. A oftat şi şi-a întors chipul către mine. Ochii albaştri îi erau plânşi şi se înroşiseră. Buza inferioară îi tremura şi parcă îmi cerea ajutorul din priviri.

           Puteam să îl pierd. Putea să se arunce, iar într-o fracţiune de secundă totul să se năruie. Frică mă paralizase. În mintea mea era de neconceput. _Adrenalina îmi ucidea trupul._

— Aiden, hai coboară de acolo, i-am spus blând. I-am întins braţul, dar refuză categoric.

— Adio, Thomas! Îţi va fi mult mai bine fără mine, _îţi promit!_

           Cuvintele lui m-au nenorocit şi mi-au frânt sufletul. Mâinile îmi tremurau, şi nu numai, dar trebuia să rămân ferm. Trebuia să îl conving să nu facă prostia asta. _Trebuia să îl prind înainte să sară._

           _Surâse ironic._

— Ţi-am scris o scrisoare. Sper că o vei citi. Păstrează-mă în sufletul tău, te rog.

— Aiden, încetează! Sunt mulţi oameni cărora le pasă de tine.

           Am făcut un pas în direcţia lui, iar el tresări. _Eram şocat._

— _Aiden, te rog._

— Thomas, spuse cu lacrimi în ochi.

           N-am mai stat nici o secundă şi am încercat să îl prind, dar a fost prea târziu. Am simţit doar materialul fin al sacoului sau cum mi se strecoară printre degete şi groaza mi s-a instalat în trup. 

           _Sărise._

— Aiden! am reuşit să scâncesc înainte să simt podeaua rece.

           Am tresărit brusc şi respiram greu. _Plângeam._ Am ţopăit din pat şi m-am repezit la geam în speranţa că Aiden nu se aruncase.

           _Aiden sărise? Nu am apucat să îl salvez! Eram în New York..., dar afară plouă._ Plouă şi lumina produsă de reclama de la parterul imobilului pâlpâie.

           Sunt în Londra şi a fost doar un coşmar. _Acelaşi coşmar._ Acelaşi coşmar ce l-am trăit cândva pe pielea mea.

           M-am întors pe călcâie şi mi-am trecut degetele prin păr în speranţa că îmi voi potoli bătăile violente ale inimii. Mă speriasem îngrozitor de tare, mă speriasem pentru că Aiden a avut, în trecut, o tentativă de sinucidere.

           _Am fost acolo._ Eram în New York, eram în turneu şi stările lui depresive îl mâncau de viu. _L-am salvat din ghearele morţii, ne-am salvat pe noi._

           Mi-am turnat puţin coniac în pahar şi mi-am aprins o ţigară, încercând astfel să alung furtuna ce se dezlănţuia în sufletul meu. Mă gândeam la el, îmi era frică pentru el. Eram îngrozit că îl puteam pierde pentru totdeauna.


	9. VIII. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //The liar takes a lot less time//

Am lăsat ultimele note ale pianului să curgă lin. Am oftat adânc şi mi-am făcut curaj să privesc la locul gol din faţa mea, la microfonul ce stătea degeaba. _Acolo era locul lui._ Inima mi s-a strâns în piept la simplul gând că într-o zi, probabil, voi fi forţat să cânt fără el alături. Învăţasem în toţi aceşti ani să îl ştiu aproape pe Thomas, învăţasem să ne înţelegem din priviri, învăţasem să ne susţinem unul pe celălalt. Prezenţa lui era necesară pentru că el dădea viaţa melodiilor noastre, el era vocea, _el era pionul principal._

          Toboşarul dădu tonul următoarei melodii şi cu greu m-am ancorat în prezent. Mâinile îmi mergeau mecanic şi nu simţeam decât frică şi groază. Deşi vocea lui nu umplea încăperea, _eu îl auzeam._ Îi auzeam până şi respiraţiile scurte atunci când obosea, îl vedeam până şi cum îşi cobora mâna pe stativul microfonului atunci când era prins în versurile piesei lui preferate. _Nu mai puteam continua aşa._ Nu cântasem niciodată fără el prin preajmă şi cu atât mai puţin piesele noastre. _Mă simţeam înjumătăţit._

          Joseph se învârtea haotic prin încăpere încercând să dea de el. Înjura şi blestema. Era agitat şi puteam să înţeleg asta. Trei zile mai rămăseseră până la cel mai important turneu din viaţa noastră, iar Thomas îşi găsisem tocmai acum să ne creeze probleme. Dar dacă îi era rău? Dacă leşinase sau zăcea inconştient, în comă alcoolică pe podea? Dacă făcuse iarăşi prostii şi...

          _M-am cutremurat pentru că îl cunoşteam atât de bine._

— Mă duc să văd ce face idiotul ăsta! Sper să nu îl găsesc mort sau jumătate în gips! spuse Joseph nervos, apropiindu-se de pianul meu.

— Nu, mă voi duce eu. Între noi sunt adevăratele probleme, noi trebuie să discutăm, i-am spus lui Joseph, ridicându-mă de la locul meu.

          Grăbit, am traversat străduţa prin ploaia măruntă şi m-am urcat în primul taxi ieşit în cale. I-am dat adresa şoferului şi mi-am sprijinit capul de geam, privind la picăturile ce se formaseră pe sticlă. Drumul până la apartamentul lui Thomas mi s-a părut atât de lung şi chinuitor, aerul închis din maşină mă sufoca, iar faptul că eram peste măsură de îngrijorat nu mă ajuta. Am urcat pe scări până la etajul doi unde stătea el şi m-am năpustit asupra uşii de metal. Am bătut de trei ori, dar nu a răspuns. Tocmai mă pregăteam să îl sun, când am început să aud zgomote, iar uşa se deschise în faţa mea. Thomas îşi dădu ochii peste cap şi nu spuse nimic, dar mă lăsă să intru. Era jumătate dezbrăcat, dar nu mi-am permis să îl studiez. Fumul gros îmi inundă nările şi mă făcu să tuşesc scurt, dar să îi şi arunc o privire tăioasă. Ridică din umeri, trânti uşa, după care îşi luă cămaşa albastră ce zăcea pe podea şi o îmbrăcă.

— Unde trebuia să fii la ora asta? l-am întrebat ţinându-mi mâinile în şolduri.

          Se opri în loc şi îşi lăsă capul pe spate, probabil prea exasperat de prezenţa mea.

— La studio, dar am avut o mică petrecere şi...

— Ai avut o mică petrecere şi ce? Ţi-am mai spus care sunt priorităţile noastre în această perioadă! m-am răstit, apropiindu-mă de el fără să-mi dau seama. _Ardeam din cauza furiei._

— Am fost ocupat, bine? Cine eşti tu să îmi ceri explicaţii?

— Ha, cine sunt eu?

          Se apropie şi el de mine, privindu-mă de sus cum nu o făcuse niciodată. Era mai înalt ca mine, dar asta nu însemna că avea dreptul să mă trateze ca pe ultimul fraier.

— Am dat o petrecere, mi-am tras-o cu două blonde. Vrei şi detalii, mamă?

          L-am înjurat în acel moment, iar el a râs. A râs ca un dobitoc ce devenise.

— Ar fi cazul să mai petreci şi tu din când în când. Nu mă înţelege greşit, dar eşti atât de încordat şi îţi faci atâtea griji pentru trupă asta de parcă...

        _L-am pocnit._ Pentru prima dată în zece ani de când ne cunoşteam, i-am lipit o palmă zdravănă peste obraz.

— Nenorocitule! Trupa asta e totul pentru mine! E tot ce am! Mi-am investit viaţa şi sufletul în ea! Şi tu îţi baţi joc! Ai uitat... ai uitat promisiunile noastre... Ai...

          Atât am apucat să spun înainte să fug din apartamentul lui. M-am trezit în mijlocul străzii, plângând şi ţinându-mi mâinile strânse la piept. _Mă durea._

          Şi era atât de greu de suportat. Îi spusesem că trupa era totul pentru mine, dar nu am avut puterea să îi spun în totalitate adevărul.

          Şi el era cea mai importantă persoană din viaţa mea. _Mă salvase._

_Şi nu o singură dată._


	10. IX. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //They keep watching, watching me drown//

  Turneul a început. Era prima zi şi ne aflam în Germania. Dădusem deja două interviuri plictisitoate în cadrul cărora am vorbit despre album şi viitoare planuri. Nu au lipsit nici întrebările legate de trecut şi de modul în care am format trupa, iar asta nu putea decât să îmi amintească de vremurile bune. De acele vremuri paşnice, în care eu și Aiden ne înţelegeam de minune şi eram capabili să facem muzică în cel mai armonios mod posibil. Am fost forţat să răspund singur acestor întrebări, căci Aiden se hotărî să rămână tăcut şi să se ascundă în umbra ochelarilor de soare. Înainte îl înţelegeam. Era foarte timid şi cu greu reuşea să răspundă întrebărilor, dar acum? Acum nu mai voia, nu mai voia să se implice în absolut nimic, iar greul cădea de cele mai multe ori pe umerii mei. Nu voiam să îi reproşez, dar nu aşa funcţionam noi. Nu aşa mergeau lucrurile în trupa noastră. _Nu înainte să ne transformăm în doi străini, legaţi de un vis ce se transforma uşor, dar sigur, într-un coşmar._

          _Iarăşi nu îmi vorbea. Absolut deloc._

          Pe de-o parte îl înţelegeam. Greşisem faţă de el şi eram conştient de acest lucru. Îl rănisem, dar îmi doream să îmi îndrept comportamentul. Nimeni nu ştia ce se întâmpla cu adevărat în sufletul meu, nimeni nu ştia câte a trebuit să sacrific şi să îndur. Am vrut să nu ia parte la mizeriile mele şi ale celor din jurul nostru. _Am vrut doar să îl protejez._

          Pe seară, înainte de a urca pe scenă, am rămas doar noi doi în backstage. Aşa obişnuiau să ne separe de band pentru a fi mai liniştiţi şi a ne face ritualurile. De obicei ne încurajam unul pe celălalt, ne aminteam cum eram la început şi de cele mai multe ori ne amuzam pe seama timidităţii şi imperfecţiunilor din acele vremuri. Eram până la urma doar doi copii visători ce au ajuns să împartă o scenă şi toate consecinţele provenite din alegerile noastre. 

          În fiecare seară înainte de concert, ne promiteam că vom face muzică pentru totdeauna. Ne promiteam că nu aveam să ne îndepărtăm unul de celălalt şi, cel mai important, ne aminteam greutăţile prin care am trecut şi care ne-au unit. Astăzi? Nimic. Nici măcar nu avem puterea să ne privim şi nici să ne vorbim. Ne ignorăm reciproc şi ne lăsăm învinşi de orgolii prosteşti.

          Am fost anunţaţi că în cinci minute urcăm pe scenă, iar Aiden ţâşni din locul său, îşi luă jacheta neagră pe el şi îl urmă pe Joseph fără ca măcar să mă aştepte. Culoarul ce îl traversam era slab luminat şi cu greu reuşeam să citesc inscripţiile de pe uşi, deşi nu era treaba mea, dar aşa încercam să îmi alung spaima de îmi cuprinsese trupul. Urletele fanilor se auzeau în depărtare şi mă făceau să tremur şi mai tare. Trecuseră doi ani şi jumătate de când nu mai urcasem pe o scenă adevărată, iar acest lucru îmi provoca emoţii mari. L-am privit pe Aiden ce stătea în stânga mea, uşor în umbră. Chipul îi era inexpresiv şi de obicei, m-ar fi prins de braţ sau ar fi stat lipit de mine, doar ca să se asigure că sunt acolo. Astăzi părea pierdut în lumea lui şi tare mi-aş fi dorit să îmi găsesc puterea să îl strâng în braţe şi să-l asigur că se va descurca minunat pe scenă.

          Luminile se stinseră, iar acordurile piesei ce deschidea concertul nostru începură să răsune maiestuos în sală. În câteva secunde am urcat treptele şi mă aflam pe scenă, sub ploaia de aplauze călduroase ale fanilor. M-am apropiat de microfon şi mi-am lăsat răgaz să absorb toată bucuria şi fericirea oamenilor ce veniseră să ne vadă. Nu ştiam cum se simţea Aiden, dar eu, cu siguranţă, mă simţeam _viu_ şi _energic._ Prima piesă răsună şi am început să cânt versurile zâmbind, lăsând fericirea să mi se citească pe chip. Oamenii cântau la unison cu mine, iar acest lucru îmi dădea şi mai multă putere.

          Am ales să îl ignor pe Aiden tot restul concertului şi să mă bucur de tot ce mi se oferea din public. Tinerii aduseseră pancarde cu tot felul de mesaje frumoase, unii cântau, alţii plângeau de fericire, iar eu nu puteam decât să trăiesc momentul. Îmi revenisem şi ştiam pentru ce mă apucasem de muzică şi îmi dorisem să urc pe scenă. _Îmi doream să îi văd pe ei fericiţi, să îi aud cum cântă şi cum se regăsesc în piesele noastre._

          Nu aş fi crezut niciodată că ar fi fost posibil ca un număr atât de mare de oameni să împărtăşească cu noi experienţe similare, să trăiască ce am trăit şi noi şi mai ales, să ajungă să ne povestească şi să ne mulţumească pentru tot ce făceam pentru ei. Era infim ajutorul nostru până la urmă, dar pentru ei conta enorm de mult.

          Melodia mea preferată debută şi nu am putut decât să închid ochii şi să mă las purtat de versuri. Aiden ar fi venit lângă mine şi m-ar fi susţinut, dar nu şi acum. Rămase distant, cântând la chitară şi acordând atenţie publicului care o luase razna în adevăratul sens al cuvântului. La sfârşit, nu am putut decât să observ un zâmbet fad pe chipul lui înainte să se retragă. În acel moment îmi doream să ştiu ce gândea şi simţea în acelaşi timp, dar să îl şi ştiu aproape. Nu era cazul pentru că răceala dintre noi era evidentă. Şi, cu toate acestea, n-am lăsat acest lucru să îmi umbrească fericirea.

          Ultima melodie se ivi în playlist şi nu am putut decât să ofer publicului ultimii trandafiri albi rămaşi pe pianul lui Aiden. Am cântat din tot sufletul la unison cu fanii noştri, iar când veni momentul, le-am mulţumit din toată inima şi am lăsat întunericul să mă înghită şi să mă poarte în lumea mea.

          Cortina căzuse în spatele nostru, iar noi ne-am făcut nevăzuţi în aplauzele şi strigătele lor. Ne întorsesem în lumea noastră mică şi pustie unde eram, de fapt, neînsemnaţi şi distruşi. _Demonii puseseră iarăşi stăpânire pe noi doi şi eram neputincioşi._

_Sau cel puţin asta simţeam eu._


	11. X. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Don't let me down 'cause I am not strong enough//

— Thomas? l-am strigat cu putere încercând să îl opresc din a mai dansa ca un tembel în oglindă. Era haotic și enervant în același timp. Nu ma înțelegeți greșit, îmi place sa îl vad activ și încântat, dar nimic nu părea în regula. Nu părea a fi în apele lui și nu îmi găseam puterea să îl înțeleg. Nu m-a luat în seama și cu atât mai puțin nu s-a străduit să îmi răspundă. M-am apropiat și s-a întors către mine încă râzând. Ochelarii de soare îi mascau privirea și atunci am înțeles de ce naiba se ascundea. Făcuse o tâmpenie și nu avea să scape atât de ușor.

— Thomas ce ai facut? m-am răstit către el și doar atunci a părut că m-a observat. Nu își schimbase încă ținuta deși intram pe scenă în mai puțin de patruzeci de minute.

— Ce vrei, Aiden? Lasă-mă să mă încălzesc! Du-te la ceilalți dacă te deranjez atât de tare! se răsti pe un ton răutacios la mine și vru să îmi întoarcă spatele. Nu l-am lăsat. L-am prins de umeri și l-am zgâlțâit cu putere, apoi i-am luat ochelarii de la ochi, moment în care își ascunse privirea.

— Da-mi drumul, a mârâit încordându-și toți mușchii sub atingerea mea. Bătea în retragere, dar nu i-am permis să facă acest lucru. I-am prins bărbia și l-am obligat să se uite în ochii mei și să mă înfrunte. _Să mă mintă, să îmi spună orice, să îmi vorbească._ I-am întâlnit privirea pierdută și pentru scurt timp am citit regretul în ochii lui. Imediat își ridică același zid de gheață construit împotriva mea și îmi venea să îl pocnesc. Avea pupilele dilatate groaznic de tare, ceea ce însemna ca era spart. În trecut mai urcase pe scenă amețit din cauza alcoolului, iar asta puteam să înțeleg și să accept atâta timp cât și eu urcasem pe scenă beat timp de patru ani. Dar aceasta era altă poveste. Încercam să îmi ascund fricile și teama de a urca pe scenă, dar el? El întotdeauna a fost foarte încrezător și iubea să fie în fața publicului. Oamenii îl iubeau. În schimb, eu eram tot timpul măcinat de gândul că nu aveam să mă descurc.

— Ești inconștient și cretin! Cum vei cânta în seara aceasta? am strigat, panica citindu-mi-se în glas. Mi-am îngustat privirea și am încercat să citesc pe chipul lui ce ascundea, de ce era așa. Dar nimic. Avea privirea goală și încerca cu ardoare să scape de mine.

          În clipa aceea s-a înfuriat teribil, mâinile îi tremurau, dar și-a găsit puterea să mă lipească de perete cu putere și să își lase răgaz să mă studieze. Mâna lui îmi ținea strâns gulerul cămășii, iar eu am simțit că amețesc sub strânsoarea lui malefică. Mă înspăimânta, dar nu aveam să îi ofer această satisfacție.

— Dacă mai îndraznești să mă controlezi sau să îmi spui ce să fac...

          Se opri din a mai vorbi și atunci am îndrăznit să îl înfrunt. Nu îmi era frică de el, niciodată nu mi-a fost.

— Ce vei face? Ce vei face daca nu îți voi permite să strici ceea ce am construit împreună?

          A tăcut, dar m-a trântit mânios încă o dată de perete. Până acum nu mă agresase în niciun fel, nici măcar nu îmi vorbise atât de urât, din contră, lua mereu în considerare sfaturile mele.

          Voiam să fug din strânsoarea lui, voiam să stau cât mai departe de acest Thomas pe care nu îl recunoșteam.

          Am urcat pe scena extrem de îngrijorat și nu l-am scăpat o clipită din priviri. Îmi era teamă că se va prabuși pe scenă sau că se va împiedica în firul microfonului și va sfârși cu vreo mână ruptă. La una dintre piesele unde cântam la chitară, am avut o tentativă să mă apropii de el și să îl susțin, dar el nu avea nevoie de mine. Avea publicul la picioare și se transpusese atât de bine în piesă încât nu mi-am permis să îi distrag atenția. Și, cu toate acestea, am făcut un pas în direcția lui și voiam să îmi lipesc fruntea de a lui așa cum o făceam în trecut. Îmi lipseau cu desăvârșire momentele în care ne apropiam pe scenă. _Adevărul era că eu eram cel care avea nevoie de el._ Eu îl voiam acum lângă mine. Picioarele îmi tremurau și mă gândeam că aveam să cedez, dar nu îmi doream asta. Trebuia sa fiu puternic și fără el.

          Concertul a fost un adevărat succes, iar publicul nu a contenit să ne încânte cu energia lui, cu aplauze și aprecieri sincere. Au cântat la unison cu Thomas și nu am putut decât să mă bucur pentru că știam câtă fericire îi aducea acest gest din partea publicului.

          Stăteam în van tăcut, alături de instrumentiștii noștri. Thomas era în stânga mea și nu contenea cu poveștile. Îmi plăcea să îl știu fericit, dar pe de cealaltă parte, fericirea mea era umbrită de el. De el și de comportamentul lui rece. Mi-aș fi dorit să împărtășim împreună aceste momente, să mă strângă în brațe după fiecare concert și să îmi spună cât de mândru era de mine.

          Cutreieram pe străduțele din Helsinki, îndreptându-ne spre clubul în care aveam să petrecem. Joseph ne permise o noapte de distracție, dar mă rugă să îl țin pe Thomas departe de belele. Aparent, locația era în apropierea hotelului și nu am putut decât să mă bucur. Nu voiam să petrec toată noaptea, mai degrabă aș fi preferat să mă odihnesc și să găsesc o oarecare cale de ieșire din situația dezastruoasă în care intrasem cu Thomas.

          L-am privit cum a coborât și cum și-a îmbrăcat sacoul ce îi completa ținuta perfectă, compusă din nelipsita cămașă albă, vesta neagră și pantalonii de stofa. Îl admiram din umbră cum se pierduse prin mulțime, iar eu am păstrat distanța. Am rămas la masă cu baieții și am încercat să mă pierd în conversațiile lor amuzante, dar totodată nu voiam să îl scap din priviri.

          Femeile îi dădeau târcoale, dar el a ales să își piardă timpul cu o blondă. Discutau într-un loc mai retras, motiv pentru care mi-am permis să mă relaxez puțin. Mi-am comandat ceva de băut deși nu mai pusesem alcool în gură de mai bine de doi ani.

          Discutam de ceva vreme cu Lorenzo, chitaristul nostru, când am realizat că Thomas se ridicase de la masă și urma să plece cu blonda pe care o agățase. I-am aruncat o privire ucigătoare, dar nu a părut să observe. Ne-a spus în grabă că pleacă, în timp ce o ținea de mijloc pe femeie. Am vrut să ripostez și să îl țin lângă mine, dar îmi era teamă că avea să reacționeze violent. Îi promisesem lui Joseph că îl voi supraveghea, Thomas era bărbat în toată firea.

          Și, până la urmă, cine dracului mă credeam eu să îi interzic lucruri?

          Dar dacă situația dintre noi ar fi stat diferit... _l-aș fi oprit._

          _Oare?_

_De ce eram egoist?_


	12. XI. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Our world is crashing down//

  Mi-a luat ceva timp până să mă dezmeticesc din somn şi până să realizez că mă aflam în autocar şi nu într-o cameră de hotel. Mi-am tras pătura pe cap şi am încercat să mai dorm, mulţumit fiind de liniştea ce domnea în jurul meu. Am aprins ecranul telefonului şi am oftat adânc văzând ora târzie indicată de ceas. Nu am putut să nu mă întreb unde erau ceilalţi, ca de dormit sigur nu dormeau. Eram în Letonia şi cu siguranţă aveam o zi liberă. Fără concert şi fără interviuri.

          M-am pregătit rapid şi am ales să mă îmbrac lejer, cu un tricou alb şi nişte pantaloni negrii. Când am dat să cobor din autocar, Andrew mă întâmpină voios. Mânca de zor dintr-o plăcintă ciudată şi ţinea o cafea în cealaltă mâna.

— Bună dimineaţa, somnorosule! Vrei nişte bunătăţi?

          Am dat dezaprobator din cap şi mi-am trecut mâna prin păr. Andrew chicoti şi se aşeză pe treptele de la intrarea în maşină.

— Unde sunt ceilalţi?

— Au ieşit în oraş, a spus ridicând din umeri.

— Fără mine? am întrebat cu vocea stinsă.

          Bineînţeles că au ales să îşi petreacă timpul fără mine. Doar eu eram oaia neagră a grupului şi aduceam întotdeauna belele pe capul lor.

— Îţi pot ţine companie, mi-a spus. Vrei ceva de mâncare?

— Mulţumesc, am şoptit ridicându-mă.

          M-am întors cu un pachet de ţigări şi o bere. Erau singurele lucruri ce îmi ţineau companie şi mă ajutau să merg mai departe în tot haosul acela. Trăgeam fum după fum din ţigară în timp ce stăteam pe jos, sprijinit de caroseria autocarului. Mi-am lipit fruntea de genunchi şi am scâncit uşor.

          Mă simţeam neajutorat şi singur. Teribil de singur şi de pierdut. Nu îmi găseam locul şi nici nu am mai simţit căldura unui cămin în ultimii ani. Cred că cel mai fericit am fost când Aiden s-a mutat împreună cu mine pentru a fi în permanenţă capabili să compunem. Pe atunci nu aveam nimic, doar un apartament sărăcăcios pe care îl închiriasem, câteva echipamente, o chitară şi un bagaj enorm plin cu vise. Bani nu prea aveam pentru că lucram pe nişte salarii de mizerie, cu mult peste program şi practic pentru nimic. Ne ajungeau cât să ne plătim dările şi să supravieţuim. Mâncam numai chestii ieftine şi de proastă calitate, nu dormeam mai deloc nopţile pentru că alegeam să scriem cântece şi extrem de rar ne permiteam să ieşim în oraş cu prietenii noştri. Ne simţeam mizerabili şi incapabili, nişte gunoaie ale societăţii, dar cu toate acestea speram. Amândoi speram la zile mai bune şi mai ales visam să semnăm un contract cu o casă de discuri. Am muncit mult, ba chiar le-am permis şi altor oameni talentaţi să ni se alăture şi aşa am ajuns să formăm o trupă. Cântam prin baruri pentru câteva lire şi simţeam ca aceea era menirea noastră. Ştiam că vrem să fim pe scenă, în lumina reflectoarelor.

          Nu a durat mult până să realizez că Aiden îmi va fi alături şi că eram destul de puternici să pornim pe drumul nostru. Aveam încredere în el deplină, cum şi el, de altfel avea încredere în mine. _Nu existau secrete sau bariere între noi._

          Îmi aminteam cum împărţeam totul, de la haine până la mâncare, deşi în adâncul sufletului eram nefericiţi şi conştienţi de situaţia precară în care ne aflam. Ne zbăteam în mocirlă încercând să supravieţuim şi, eventual, să ajungem să facem ceva cu vieţile noastre.

— Ce se întâmplă cu tine şi Aiden? V-aţi certat? îndrăzni să întrebe Andrew, deşi i se citea groaza pe chip. Nu am putut decât să ridic din umeri şi să arunc deja al doilea chiştoc.

— Suntem bine, am spus scurt, mutându-mi privirea.

          Minţeam cu neruşinare, dar nu voiam ca ceilalţi să îşi facă griji. Mi-am prins chipul cu palmele şi am rămas ghemuit. Vina mă ucidea, mai ales după ieşirea mea violentă de acum două zile. Îl ameninţasem pe Aiden şi îl lipisem de perete cu atâta brutalitate încât nici mie nu îmi venea a crede. Mă simţeam teribil de vinovat şi îmi părea rău. Am vrut să îmi cer iertare, dar Aiden mă evita la orice pas.

      _Dar era mai bine să stea departe de mine şi de demonul neînfricat ce zăcea în mine. Era mai bine să mă urască pentru că asta meritam. Ură şi singurătate._

          _Nu îl meritam pe Aiden şi ştiam că întotdeauna a fost prea bun pentru mine._

 


	13. XII. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //We're back into the darkness and there is no one left who can save us//

Am coborât de pe scenă înfrigurat şi cu sufletul gol, în comparaţie cu Thomas care era energic şi plin de viaţă. Mă uitam la el din umbră şi mă bucuram să îl ştiu bine. Îi strânse pe toţi în braţe, iar pe mine mă evită, ca de obicei, de parcă i-ar fi fost teamă să nu sar la gâtul lui. Nu aş fi făcut-o, ba chiar m-ar fi liniştit simpla lui prezență. Poate eram prea egoist şi nu înţelegeam ce se întâmpla cu el în ultima perioadă, dar în acelaşi timp îmi doream să comunice cu mine aşa cum o făcea odinioară. Îmi lipseau glumele lui prosteşti şi faptul că vorbea neîncetat şi îmi povestea diverse chestii amuzante sau terifiante. Era un visător şi un artist în acelaşi timp, iar mintea lui concepea chestii la care eu nu m-aş fi gândit vreodată.

          Ne-am urcat în autocar şi ne îndreptam spre localul unde aveam să petrecem. Eram în Rusia şi toată lumea era încântată de acest lucru, mai ales Thomas care era înnebunit după această ţară. Moscova era oraşul lui preferat şi întotdeauna şi-a dorit să ajungă aici, iar acum avea nenumărate ocazii. Petrecerea începuse deja, iar ceilalţi îşi turnaseră deja primele pahare cu alcool, în timp ce eu stăteam retras, privindu-i cum se bucurau de fiecare moment. Eu eram prea pierdut în amintirile mele, în durerile şi în întrebările fără răspuns ce mă bântuiau de ceva vreme. Lorenzo mă întrebă dacă sunt bine şi i-am răspuns afirmativ, oferindu-i un zâmbet.

          Locaţia noastră părea promiţătoare atunci când am coborât din autocar, iar Thomas părea cel mai încântat de alegere. Nu am înţeles foarte bine ce a urlat atunci când am intrat, dar cu siguranţă dăduse startul petrecerii din moment ce toată lumea l-a aclamat. Am rămas în urmă ca de obicei şi mi-am lăsat puţin timp să mă acomodez cu haosul din jurul meu. Alcoolul curgea neîncetat, iar fumul de ţigară aproape că îl tăiai cu cuţitul. Privirile au fost aţintite asupra noastră, căci eram gălăgioşi şi enervanţi. Nu înţelegeam ce se spunea în jurul meu, ceea ce era evident, dar fiecare şi-a văzut de treaba lui.

          Joseph se pierdu prin mulţime împreună cu Andrew şi Peter, în timp ce eu am rămas cu restul la masă. Thomas comandă băutură pentru toată lumea şi începu să vorbească vrute şi nevrute. Era în zona lui de confort şi ştiam cu siguranţă că avea să fie o noapte lungă.

          L-am studiat câteva ore bune cum dădea pe gât alcool fără încetare şi eram absolut convins că aveam să îl târâi până în camera de hotel. Nu era prima dată când se întâmpla asta, tocmai de aceea am ales să rămân treaz şi să nu mă afund şi eu ca ceilalţi în alcool.

          Când tocmai reuşisem să leg o conversaţie cu o domnişoară ce mi-a dat târcoale toată seara, Thomas se gândi să destindă atmosfera şi să se urce pe masă, aşa beat şi vai de capul lui cum era. Mi-am pus instinctiv mâna în cap, dorindu-mi să mă evapor din cauza ruşinii. Femeia de lângă mine râse şi făcu un comentariu răutăcios la adresa _"tâmpitului"_ care mai avea puţin şi cădea de pe masă. Mi-am cerut scuze şi m-am îndepărtat de ea, dorindu-mi să închei circul ce se crease. Lumea îi alimenta curajul şi începuseră cu toţii să cânte împreună cu el. Evident că fusesem recunoscuţi, dar Joseph detesta cu desăvârşire aceste acte curajoase, dar stupide, ale lui Thomas. Am ajuns cu greu în dreptul lui şi l-am prins de braţ, dorindu-mi să îl cobor de pe masă, dar nu aveam cu cine să mă înţeleg.

— Thomas, coboară de acolo până nu te dau eu jos cu forţa!

— Taci, strici atmosfera! urlă la mine, fluturând un pahar gol în mână.

          M-am încruntat, l-am înjurat cu voce tare şi l-am forțat să coboare de pe masă. Aproape căzu, dar l-am susţinut pentru că nu îmi doream să îl culeg de pe podea. Mă înjură la rândul său în timp ce îşi aranja cămaşa, dar nu m-am îndepărtat. Joseph apăru de nicăieri şi ne aruncă o privire ucigătoare, după care îmi făcu semn că venise vremea să plecăm.

          Thomas aproape se trânti în genunchi, dar l-am ridicat la timp şi l-am târât până la ieşirea din local, sub privirile amuzate ale petrecăreţilor. Ceilalţi din trupă nu ne-au urmat, fiind deja obişnuiţi cu aceste scene penibile.

          Joseph era din cale afară de nervos, deşi ne avertizase înainte să ajungem aici. A oprit un taxi şi m-a  ajutat să îl urc pe Thomas în maşină în timp ce acesta cânta. Tot drumul a fost agitat, scoţându-l şi mai tare din sărite pe Joseph şi totodată obosindu-mă la maxim. Îmi venea să îi dau una numai să se liniştească.

          Ajunşi la hotel, am fost nevoit să îl car pe neghiobul beat. Şi-a înfăşurat braţul în jurul umerilor mei şi se chinuia să meargă în timp ce devenise iarăşi isteric. Când am intrat în hol, i-am pus mâna la gură în speranţa că nu îi vom trezi pe toţi, dar idiotul a început să mă muște. Am îndurat cu stoicism muşcăturile lui repetate până ce am ajuns în lift şi am apăsat butonul cu numărul patru. Se mai linişti, astfel i-am permis să bolborosească în voie toate aiurelile. Joseph îşi dădu ochii peste cap şi ieşi primul din lift. A descuiat uşa camerei unde stătea Thomas şi a deschis-o larg, lăsându-mă să îl car înăuntru.

— Rămân să am grijă de el, i-am spus bărbatului ce mă privea cu dispreţ, deşi nu era vina mea pentru situaţia creată.

— Nici gând! a tunat el. Tu te duci şi te odihneşti! Mâine va fi o zi lungă şi nu vreau să fiţi amândoi într-o formă groaznică. Îmi e suficient că Thomas face numai porcării.

          Nu am avut încotro şi tocmai când mă pregăteam să îl aşez în pat pe idiot, acesta se prinse cu putere de mine exact ca o pisică.

— Aiden, nu pleca, îmi şopti la ureche în timp ce mă ţinea strâns de cămaşă.

          Ştiam că se obişnuise cu mine şi cu faptul că aveam de fiecare dată grijă de el, dar Joseph avea dreptate.

— Odihneşte-te, i-am răspuns, lăsându-l să cadă pe marginea patului.

          Mă privi exact ca un căţeluş pierdut şi în acel moment am crezut pentru scurt timp că îşi revenise, că acel Thomas pe care îl cunoscusem se întorsese.

— Hai, dispari odată! E târziu! urlă Joseph la mine.

          Am aprobat scurt şi l-am mai privit încă o dată pe Thomas care nu spuse absolut nimic. Am înghiţit în sec şi cu paşi mărunţi am părăsit încăperea. Am traversat holul şi m-am oprit doar atunci când m-am trântit în patul din camera mea. Mă gândeam la Thomas şi la cât de vulnerabil devenise atunci când Joseph îmi ordonă să dispar. Nu am vrut să îl las singur, dar eram conştient că dacă aş fi rămas nu m-aş fi putut înţelege cu el. Joseph avea altă autoritate în faţa lui şi cu siguranţă îl va linişti şi îl va obliga să doarmă. Dar cu toate acestea, mi-aş fi dorit să rămân lângă el chiar dacă se purtase oribil cu mine în ultima perioadă.

          _De fapt, încă eram convins că în ciuda zidurilor ridicate împotriva mea, el se simţea în siguranţă atunci când eram prin preajmă._


	14. XIII. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //A face in the middle of a broken frame looking back at me//

— Trezeşte-te! Trezeşte-te dracului! am reuşit să aud în timp ce o mână puternică mă zgâlţâia încercând să mă trezească. Mi-am mijit ochii, dar nu am reuşit să văd persoana ce trăgea cu atâta putere de mine.

— Thomas! insistă încă o dată, dar de data aceasta mi-am dat seama că era Joseph. Mi-am revenit în fire, capul îmi zvâcnea îngrozitor şi trupul mă durea, motiv pentru care nu am reuşit să mă ridic din prima.

— Ai jumătate de oră să te pregăteşti, a spus pe acelaşi ton grav. Aveţi interviu în două ore.

— Mhm, am mormăit ridicându-mă în cele din urmă când am auzit uşa camerei trântindu-se în urma lui. Am scâncit atunci când m-am ridicat de pe marginea patului şi mi-am tras cearceaful alb peste umeri, dorindu-mi să îmi acopăr trupul dezgolit. Am făcut câţiva paşi şi m-am apropiat de geam. L-am deschis şi am lăsat aerul răcoros să mă izbească în faţă. Soarele pătrundea cu greu prin pătura de nori ce dansa deasupra Moscovei şi numai ce mi-am amintit de Londra şi vremea ei capricioasă. Nu mă simţeam ca acasă, deşi mi-aş fi dorit. De fapt, eu nu aveam o casă, un cămin primitor la care să mă întorc. Poate de aceea îmi plăcea să fiu mereu pe fugă, să călătoresc, să fiu în turneu şi să înconjor lumea. În toată această mare de oameni şi cu toată iubirea şi aprecierile pe care le primeam din partea lor, mă simţeam singur. _Mă simţeam singur şi abandonat._

          Am tras cearceaful după mine până ce am ajuns la oglinda măreaţă încadrată într-o margine de mahon cu o tentă vişinie ce zăcea pe peretele opus. Materialul a căzut de pe umerii mei şi doar atunci mi-am permis să îmi analizez reflexia. Eram slab ca o creangă şi aveam cearcăne. Pantalonii de stofă ce îi purtasem în seara trecută atârnau pe mine, iar coastele îmi deveneau din ce în ce mai vizibile. M-am întors puţin cu spatele doar ca să mă privesc în totalitate. Am oftat adânc când mi-am văzut reflexia hidoasă şi imediat au început să mi se deruleze în minte scenele cu Joseph. _Striga atât de tare la mine şi era foarte mânios._ Ştiam de ce îl rugasem pe Aiden să rămână cu mine.

          Mi-am cuprins chipul cu palmele-mi reci, m-am dat doi paşi înapoi şi mi-am lăsat trupul să cadă pe podea. _Eram ostenit. Frânt. Neajutorat._ Şi nu credeam că mai aveam puterea să mai rezist tuturor presiunilor aruncate pe umerii mei.

          _Oare acesta era preţul ce trebuia să-l plătesc pentru alegerile mele? Sau pentru greşelile mele? Pentru răul făcut şi mai ales pentru că încă încercam să îl protejez pe Aiden de tot ce se întâmpla?_

          Am căzut pe gânduri. Aceleaşi gânduri negre ce mă bântuiau de ani buni. Ştiam exact momentul când totul s-a rupt între mine şi Aiden... _ştiam!_ Pentru că fusesem acolo şi îmi permisesem...

          Totul a luat amploare acum doi ani de zile, la petrecerea unei bune prietene de-ale noastre, Trixie. Eu şi Aiden eram în America, în vacanţă. Obişnuiam să ne petrecem timpul cu prietenii noştri şi să asistăm la diverse petreceri date de aceştia. Îmi aminteam că era târziu în noapte, iar petrecerea se desfăşura în curtea din spatele casei unde locuia Trixie împreună cu iubitul ei, Jared. Eu băusem peste măsură şi ca întotdeauna mă împleticeam mai ceva ca o marionetă. Nu ştiam ce naiba făceam, dar tânjeam după un pahar de apă rece, aşa că m-am strecurat în casă, în căutarea acesteia. Lumina era aprinsă doar pe hol, şi asta pentru că am fost incapabil să găsesc întrerupătorul ce aprindea lumina în bucătărie.

          N-am apucat să beau apă, căci în spatele meu am auzit paşi apropiindu-se. Nu m-am panicat, ci doar am aşteptat în linişte. Două mâini puternice au ajuns pe talia mea şi am fost strâns în braţe cu putere. Ştiam cine venise după mine, ştiam că era _el._ Mâinile au început să îmi tremure atunci când i-am simţit buzele fierbiti pe gâtul meu. Palmele i-au coborât până la linia pantalonilor mei, după care m-a întors şi m-a lipit uşor de frigider. _Mă săruta._ _El,_ dintre toate persoanele mă săruta. Îşi strecură palmele pe sub cămaşa mea, făcându-mă să mă cutremur de plăcere. Nu ştiusem până atunci cât de îndrăzneţ era, dar îmi plăcea acea latură a lui. 

          A gemut uşor şi mi-a şoptit numele. Eram atât de beat şi de ameţit, dar nu îmi păsa. În sfârşit eram doar _noi doi,_ lipiţi unul de celălalt, sărutându-ne în întuneric. Fluturii îmi dansau în stomac, senzaţie pe care nu o mai simţisem de când eram un adolescent naiv şi îndrăgostit.

          N-am fost în stare să-l privesc, doar am simţit cum m-a apucat de braţ şi m-a ghidat pe un culoar la fel de întunecat, după care am coborât câteva trepte şi m-a azvârlit într-o încăpere. Am auzit cum a trântit uşa în urma noastră şi cum a încuiat-o, după care s-a năpustit asupra mea. Iarăşi ne sărutam în acelaşi întuneric nemărginit, dar nu mă deranja. Eram cu el şi nu puteam fi mai fericit de atât.

          M-am trezit puţin la realitate atunci când i-am simţit trupul dezgolit peste al meu. Mă ţinea captiv sub el şi nu se sfia să mă sărute pe gât şi să mă muşte. Gemea uşor din când în când şi reuşea să mă stârnească. M-am predat lui în momentul în care a început iarăşi să mă sărute cu pasiune. Am lăsat armele jos şi m-am lăsat prins în plasa lui. _Eram captiv şi nu regretam. Eram al lui. Îi aparţineam cu totul._

          _Dar şocul aveam să îl trăiesc în zorii zilei._


	15. XIV. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //I see nothing in his eyes//

  Nu reuşisem să dorm foarte bine în ultimele două nopţi şi nici să mănânc ceva pe placul meu. Mă simţeam slăbit şi nu îmi găseam locul absolut deloc. Eram agitat, dar în acelaşi timp, aş fi vrut să zac două zile în pat fără ca măcar să mă mişc. Interviul din acea dimineaţă, realizat la unul dintre posturile de radio din Rusia, mă epuizase complet. Plus că a trebuit să cântăm una dintre piesele noastre în varianta acustică, adică doar eu şi Thomas. _Noi doi ca odinioară şi o chitară._ Mi-a plăcut acel moment şi chiar m-am bucurat de trei minute în care am savurat armonia dintre mine şi Thomas. Cântase atât de frumos şi atât de pur încât nici nu ai fi zis că petrecuse sălbatic în noaptea precedentă. Thomas se refăcea instantaneu, avea acea abilitate de a se transforma complet în oricine îşi dorea el. Într-o clipă putea să fie drăguţ şi sociabil, iar în următoarea, vicios şi isteric. Deşi fusese rigid toată dimineaţa şi nu scosese mai mult de două vorbe, ceea ce era de neconceput în cazul lui, când a ajuns pe mica scenă improvizată de cei de la studio, Thomas îşi revenise complet. Interviul s-a terminat în cele din urmă, dar nu înainte să fim fotografiaţi şi a ne pierde timpul răspunzând altor întrebări. Nu mă simţeam în apele mele şi nu voiam decât să mă întind într-o încăpere liniştită.

           Concertul începea în scurt timp, iar eu zăcem pe canapea ţinându-mi ochii închişi. Simţeam cum totul se învârtea cu mine şi nu aveam de ce să mă agăţ. Încercasem să mănânc, dar stomacul meu refuza să primească orice tip de mâncare, aşa că am renunţat să mă mai chinui. Thomas era în lumea lui, îşi aranja părul şi ţinuta în timp ce mă înnebunea cu vocalizele lui. Aş fi vrut să înceteze, dar nu mi-am permis să îi cer asta pentru că ştiam cât de important era acel proces.

           Am urcat pe scena la fel de ameţit şi mi-am luat rapid locul la pian, dar nu înainte să salut publicul. Îi auzeam în depărtare şi cu greu reuşeam să mă concentrez. Chiar am fost nevoit să verific lista cu melodii ce se afla la picioarele mele, lucru ce nu mi se mai întâmplase până atunci. De obicei ştiam setul nostru pe de rost, dar nu şi în acea zi.

           Când am terminat una dintre piese şi m-am dus să îmi las chitara, Thomas veni în urma mea şi se uită la mine uşor enervat.

— Te simţi bine? m-a întrebat în cele din urmă, lăsând microfonul de-o parte. Am oftat şi l-am asigurat că eram bine, deşi îl minţeam. Nu voiam să îşi facă griji, ci doar să se bucure de show.

           Ajunsesem la ultima melodie şi eram cumva pe punctul de a ceda. Cu greu îmi menţineam echilibrul şi mă rugam să nu leşin. Nu îmi doream să stric atmosfera şi cu atât mai puţin să îi dezamăgesc pe cei ce veniseră să ne vadă.

           Într-o fracţiune de secundă am auzit un fel de bubuitură şi mi-am ridicat capul, doar ca să-l văd pe Thomas sprijinit cu mâna de pianul meu, privindu-mă aspru pe sub gene. Am înlemnit în acel moment şi am încercat să îmi revin în fire pentru a nu distruge melodia.

           Ochii lui căprui m-au scanat rapid şi am simţit judecata lui aspră. Era nervos din câte am putut să-mi dau seama, dar s-a retras şi toată atenţia lui s-a îndreptat către public. L-am auzit mulţumindu-le şi spunându-le cât de fericit era.

           Nici nu îmi amintesc cum am coborât de pe scenă şi cum am ajuns în backstage, dar mi-am revenit atunci când Thomas a trântit nervos uşa în urma lui.

— Ai de gând să îmi spui ce se întâmplă cu tine? mă mustră din priviri, ţinându-şi braţele încrucişate la piept.

— Nu înţeleg la ce te referi, i-am spus în timp ce încercam să îmi strâng lucrurile. Ameţelile m-au cuprins din nou, dar m-am sprijinit cu braţele de marginea de lemn a dulapului.

— Pe scenă ai fost groaznic! Te porţi ciudat în ultimele zile!

           _Nu voiam să îi vorbesc._ Mă priveam în oglindă şi încercam să nu mă răstesc la el. Nu era neapărat vina lui, dar toată tensiunea idioată adunată între noi mă distrugea. Indiferenţa lui era terifiantă, faptul că nu îmi vorbea după atâta timp, toată răceala asta... totul avea un preţ. Nu ştiam ce gândea sau ce voia. Întunericul sumbru în care mă afundasem punea stăpânire tot mai mult pe mine şi nu ştiam cum să scap sau cui să cer ajutor. Nu lui Thomas, în orice caz.

           _Dar oare de ce îl interesa cum mă simţeam eu? De ce acum după ce trasase foarte clar un zid între noi?_

— Scuteşte-mă, Thomas! Nu e treaba ta ce fac eu.

— Las-o baltă! Atunci să nu mai comunicăm deloc. Îţi convine aşa?  
  


          M-am întors către el şi am înghiţit în sec.

— Nu e ca şi cum am fi comunicat foarte mult în ultimii doi ani, nu e ca şi cum prietenia noastră ar mai exista. Chiar atât de orb eşti?

           _Nu mi-a răspuns, ci doar a fugit din încăpere exact ca un laş ce ajunsese._


	16. XV. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Pour the salt into the open wound//

Mă pregăteam de zor pentru evenimentul la care aveam să participăm în acea dimineaţă însorită. Era ultima chestie de pe lista noastră, după care aveam să plecăm în următoarea ţară şi astfel să ne continuăm turneul prin Europa. Mi-am aranjat părul şi încă mă priveam în oglindă, când cineva începu să bată haotic în uşa de la camera hotelului. M-am grăbit să deschid, iar Joseph se afişă în faţa mea.

— Mişcă-te! E timpul să cobori! Băieţii te aşteaptă deja în maşină, îmi spuse răstit, analizând încăperea. N-am avut timp să comentez sau să mă plâng, ci doar mi-am luat sacoul şi l-am urmat în grabă. Pe holurile hotelului era agitaţie, deşi nu înţelegeam de ce, mai ales că era destul de devreme. Joseph nu spuse nimic mai mult, ci doar apăsă nerăbdător butonul de la lift.

— Ce e cu graba asta?

— Cobori în parcare, te urci în maşină şi nu comentezi nimic. Asculţi instrucţiunile celor de la televiziune şi nu oferi niciun detaliu, mi-a spus când liful ajunse la etaj.

— Tu nu ne însoţeşti?

— Am ceva de rezolvat, mi-a răspuns înainte ca uşile metalice să se închidă în faţa noastră. Am oftat adânc şi mi-am aranjat manşetele cămăşii albe. Voiam să arăt impecabil şi eram sigur că Aiden nu era mai prejos. Am ieşit din lift şi mă îndreptam grăbit spre ieşire. N-am dat atenţie detaliilor din jurul meu, dar un sentiment de panică îmi cuprinse sufletul. Inima mi se zbătea haotic în piept atunci când am părăsit hotelul şi nu ştiam cum să mă stăpânesc. Gândul că ceva rău se întâmplase nu îmi dădea pace, dar oarecum mă liniştisem atunci când am urcat în maşină. Uşa se închise în urma mea, iar șoferul porni în trombă. Până să apuc să mă dezmeticesc şi să îi salut pe băieţi, maşina aproape ieşea din parcare. Când mi-am aruncat privirea în spatele meu şi am reuşit să disting doar chipurile triste ale instrumentiştilor noştri, inima mi-a stat în loc pentru o fracţiune de secundă.

— Unde este Aiden? am urlat la ei, dar niciunul nu îndrăzni să îmi răspundă. Ce dracului se întâmplă? am continuat în timp ce îmi căutam de zor telefonul pentru a-i cere explicaţii lui Joseph.

— Opreşte dracului maşina! Lipseşte un membru! i-am urlat şoferului, dar acesta a spus că ne grăbeam. M-am uitat pierdut către ceilalţi şi doar când mă pregăteam să urlu din nou, sirenele unei ambulanţe ce a trecut în viteză pe lângă noi, m-au întrerupt brusc. Atunci am ştiut că ceva se întâmplase şi am apelat numărul lui Joseph.

— Ce se întâmplă, Joseph? Răspunde-mi! Unde e Aiden? m-am isterizat în telefon, iar Lorenzo veni imediat lângă mine. Îmi prinse braţul şi mă privi adânc în ochi.

— Du-te la emisiune, urcă pe scenă, cântă, fă-ţi datoria şi după discutăm, mi-a răspuns calm. Totul e sub control.

— _Totul e sub control?_ Tu eşti imbecil? Cum voi cânta fără Aiden? Cum se simte? Ce s-a întâmplat? Răspunde-mi în clipa asta sau nu ştiu de ce sunt în stare!

— Vrei să te calmezi? Aiden va fi bine. Tu fă-ţi în morţii mă-tii datoria altfel te nenorocesc! Ai înţeles?

          Am lăsat braţul să îmi cadă pe lângă corp şi m-am afundat în gândurile mele. Văzusem că Aiden nu era bine de ceva vreme, dar nu m-am gândit o singură clipă că se va ajunge în acel punct. Nu puteam să concep faptul că el era într-o condiţie groaznică, dus la spital, naiba ştiind ce se întâmplase cu adevărat. Imediat m-am gândit la posibilitatea ca acesta încercase să îşi ia viaţa, din nou. Mi-am strâns pumnii şi simţeam cum groaza mă cuprindea. _Dacă ajunseseră prea târziu?_ Dacă Aiden făcuse o prostie şi zăcea mort în camera sa de hotel? _Dacă luase pastile sau îşi tăiase venele sau... sau._ Lorenzo mă prinse în braţe încercând să mă calmeze. Tremuram de-a binelea şi nu puteam să îmi stăpânesc gândurile negre. Eram terifiat şi al dracului de îngrijorat.

— Aiden o să fie bine. Joseph ne-a spus că se simte rău.

— Şi mie de ce nu mi-a spus? De ce? am strigat la el încercând să nu plâng în faţa tuturor.

          Desigur, reacţionasem foarte urât şi cu siguranţă stârnisem o groază de întrebări, dar nu mă  interesa. Voiam doar să îl ştiu pe Aiden teafăr. Voiam să stau lângă el şi nu să fiu forţat să cânt la o emisiune tâmpită. _Şi mai ales fără el lângă mine._

          Ajunşi pe platoul de filmare, am fost foarte frumos întâmpinați, după care ne-a fost explicat tot ce aveam de făcut. Aveau să folosească negativul melodiei, deşi trupa trebuia să fie prezentă pe scenă undeva în spatele meu. Lipsa lui Aiden nu va trece neobservată, dar cei din backstage ne-au asigurat că erau onoraţi să ne aibă prin preajmă în ciuda ultimelor evenimente neplăcute.

          Prezentatorul spuse câteva cuvinte frumoase înainte să urc pe scenă şi să cânt. Mă simţeam teribil de singur şi de expus, deşi mai făcusem asta de foarte multe ori. Aiden nu era lângă mine, motiv pentru care eram şi mai emoţionat. Îmi tremurau genunchii atunci când am auzit primele acorduri din noul nostru single. Terifiat, am aruncat o privire scurtă în stânga mea unde ar fi trebuit să se afle pianul lui şi atunci am realizat că nu eram capabil să urc pe scenă fără el. _Nu concepeam acel lucru, nu concepeam să mai păşesc vreodată pe vreo altă scenă fără Aiden. Ne completam._ Vocea mi-a tremurat puţin la prima strofă, dar mi-am închis ochii şi mi-am imaginat că eram amândoi acolo, că mă privea şi că era mândru de mine.

          _Dar mă minţeam singur._

          Aproape că am fugit de pe scenă atunci când melodia se termină, iar în graba mea nu am stat să ofer nimănui explicaţii. Băieţii au încercat să mă oprească, la fel şi cei din backstage, dar le-am spus că mi-am făcut datoria şi că trebuia să plec. M-au lăsat în pace în cele din urmă, astfel că am ieşit în stradă şi i-am cerut toate informaţiile posibile lui Joseph.

          Într-un final, am reuşit să ajung la spital, deşi Joseph nu a fost în totalitate de acord, spunându-mi că stârnesc presa şi că voi creea haos. Dar ce îmi păsa mie? El trebuia să se ocupe de jurnaliști, nu eu.

          L-am întâlnit pe hol, ţinând o cafea în mână. Părea calm, ceea ce însemna că nu se întâmplase ceva foarte grav.

— Ce a păţit Aiden? De ce nu mi-ai spus?

— Pentru că te cunosc şi ştiu că nu ai fi urcat pe scenă indiferent cât aş fi încercat să îţi explic.

— Şi m-ai forţat! M-ai forţat ca să obţii doar ce vrei tu! Nici măcar nu îţi pasă...

— Taci! Îmi pasă, altfel v-aş fi lăsat de mult, gunoaielor!

          M-am abţinut cu greu să nu îl lovesc pentru că eram conştient că nu aveam să mă opresc decât atunci când l-aş fi văzut mort. O merita cu vârf şi îndesat şi mi-am promis că va plăti pentru tot într-o zi. _Mi-am jurat._

          L-am lăsat în pace şi m-am lăsat ghidat de o asistentă care a fost suficient de drăguţă încât să îmi arate unde era Aiden. Mi-am muşcat buza inferioară înainte să păşesc în încăpere şi mă rugam să nu rămân şocat de ceea ce aveam să văd.

          Aiden se odihnea, dar a deschis imediat ochii atunci când mi-a simţit prezenţa, deşi încercasem să nu fac gălăgie. Era confuz, astfel că se încruntă în momentul în care îmi întâlni privirea.

— Tu ce naiba cauţi aici? întrebă pe un ton jos, dar nemulţumit.

          Mi-am plecat chipul şi m-am oprit la o distanţă considerabilă de el. Am simţit că nu mă voia lângă el, iar asta m-a terminat.

— Voiam să văd cum te simţi. Eşti bine? am întrebat în timp ce m-am apropiat de pat.

— Vreau să pleci, Thomas! îmi spuse pe un ton aspru şi poruncitor, în timp ce se uita în tavan. Nu avea puterea să menţină contactul vizual cu mine, dar îl înţelegeam. Nu mai găsea nimic în mine. Nu îi mai eram nici sprijin, nici familie şi nici prieten. _Eram un nimeni pentru el._ Un neînsemnat.

— Nu! Nu voi pleca! Lasă-mă să îţi fiu alături.

— Dacă nu pleci singur, voi pune personalul să te dea afară!

— Aiden...

          _Sufletul meu s-a frânt atunci._


	17. XVI. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //As time passes by, regrets for the rest of my life//

  A plecat fără alte comentarii sau rugăminți lăsându-mă singur în întunericul meu. Nu am vrut să îl gonesc în stilul în care am făcut-o, dar merita o lecţie în adevăratul sens al cuvântului. Nu înţelegeam ce era în mintea lui şi de ce devenise atât de respingător în ultima perioadă. Trebuia să existe o explicaţie, dar de-a lungul anilor Thomas a refuzat să mi-o ofere. Iar eu mă săturasem până peste cap de prostiile lui. S-a rupt de tot de realitate, de mine şi de tot ce ne promisesem. Thomas pe care eu îl ştiam se stinsese odată cu ascensiunea noastră în industria muzicală, îşi făcuse prieteni vicioşi şi capabili să îl influenţeze. Nu era nimic rău în faptul că îşi făcuse prieteni sau că îşi petrecea timpul cu ei, nu mă deranja, dar simţeam că aceştia acţionau într-un mod nefavorabil asupra lui. Începuse să bea şi să fumeze tâmpenii, îşi pierdea nenumărate nopţi prin cluburi şi îşi neglija responsabilităţile. Nu mă deranja atâta timp cât nu mă afecta pe mine sau trupa. Dar în ultimul timp o luase razna. Simţeam că îmi ascundea multe, deşi între noi nu existaseră secrete. Am observat că îşi ascunde privirea, am observat cum mă evită şi cum îşi ridică zidurile împotriva mea. Era dureros să îl simt atât de distant şi de distras. Mă chinuia gândul că nu vom mai fi niciodată cum am fost la început. Eram distrus de gândul că într-o zi voi fi nevoit să preiau controlul şi eventual să las totul în urmă. Să-l las pe Thomas în urmă, trupa, muzica şi tot ce îmi umplea sufletul cu bucurie. Totul s-a stins atât de rapid, exact cum s-a şi aprins. Am presimţit că nu vom rezista, că unul din noi va cădea pradă vieţii de rockstar. De la început ne-am promis că nu vom lăsa pe nimeni şi nimic să ne distrugă, dar nu mi-am imaginat nici măcar o clipă, că Thomas va ajunge atât de departe şi mă va distruge. _Nu am crezut că el îmi va tăia aripile._

          M-am răsucit în pat şi mi-am şters lacrimile. Nu voiam să plâng, dar simţeam nevoia să mă descarc. _Cine a spus că lucrurile frumoase nu sunt făcute să reziste, a avut dreptate._ Îl pierdusem pe Thomas şi mă pierdusem și pe mine. Nu ştiam ce decizie să iau sau cât mai eram capabil să îi îndur comportamentul. Probabil într-o zi voi fi capabil să mă ridic, să spun stop şi să îmi iau viaţa în piept.

          Următoarele ore mi le-am petrecut contemplând asupra situaţiei noastre şi am ajuns la concluzia că mă luptam cu morile de vânt. Degeaba încercam să îl schimb pe Thomas şi să-l aduc pe linia de plutire atâta timp cât el nu voia să fie ajutat şi nici să mă ştie prin preajmă. Nu găseam o soluţie, iar plecarea mea din trupă nu avea să schimbe nimic.

          Cu toate acestea, eram curios cum se descurcase pe scenă fără mine. Ştiam că Joseph îl forţase să cânte în acea dimineaţă indiferent de situaţie. Dar oare îmi simţise lipsa? Oare şi-a dorit să îi fiu alături? Pe vremuri tremura ori de câte ori urca pe scenă, şi eu eram la fel, dar reuşeam să ne convingem unul pe celălalt că totul avea să fie bine. Îmi permitea să mă apropii de el şi să mă conving că pot face faţă stresului, îmi permitea să îmi lipesc fruntea de a lui şi să mă calmez. Acum am crescut, dar nesiguranţa a rămas aceeaşi în cazul meu.

          _Îmi era dor de el. Îmi era dor de prietenia noastră pură. Îmi era dor de tot._


	18. XVII. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //We started losing light//

  Nu îl uram şi nici nu eram supărat pe el. Nu el era vinovatul, nu el mă aruncase în prăpastia în care mă zbăteam, nu el adusese întunericul în viaţa mea. Din contră, Aiden rămăsese singurul om capabil să mă ţină ancorat în prezent. Am închis uşa salonului în urma mea şi l-am lăsat să se odihnească. Mâinile îmi tremurau din cauza nervilor şi simţeam nevoia să mă descarc cumva. Joseph se ridică de pe scaun şi îmi rânji în stilul său enervant. Îşi ţinea mâinile în buzunare şi păşea leneş în direcţia mea.

— Probleme în paradis?

— Nu e treaba ta ce facem noi sau ce discutăm noi, m-am răstit în direcţia lui, iar el începu să râdă.

— Să nu crezi că lumea nu a observat distanţa dintre voi, mă avertiză el cu acelaşi zâmbet tâmp pe chip.

— Du-te dracu'! i-am spus printre dinţi, după care l-am împins cu putere. Se încruntă şi îşi aranjă geaca de piele, încercând să mă intimideze. Mâna i se strânse pumn şi aşteptam cu nerăbdare să facă următoarea mişcare.

— O să te coste gestul ăsta, spuse pe un ton jos, după care plecă, lăsând tensiunea dintre noi să se stingă.

          _Îl uram._ Îl uram din tot sufletul pe Joseph, dar nu eram capabil să pun piciorul în prag. Dacă aş fi făcut asta, aş fi riscat să distrug singurul lucru ce mă mai ţinea legat de Aiden, iar eu nu îmi doream acest lucru. _Tăceam, înghiţeam şi înduram._ Înduram orice doar de dragul de a ţine pe picioare un vis ce începea deja să îşi arate adevărata înfăţişare. Visul meu şi al lui Aiden ce era deja condamnat către pierzanie. _Noi eram, de fapt, cei condamnaţi._

           _Şi eu semnasem sentinţa._ Eu ridicasem zidurile, eu îl adusesem în pragul disperării pe Aiden, eu distrusesem tot ce era bun şi frumos între noi.

           Eu l-am îndepărtat pe Aiden de lângă mine, eu l-am alungat, eu am fost cel care a dat pagina şi a hotărât să calce pe alt drum.

          Frânt şi distrus din cauza vinei ce îmi apăsa pe umeri, m-am aşezat pe scaun, în liniştea apăsătoare a încăperii din fața salonului său. Mi-am cuprins chipul şi mă abţineam să nu izbucnesc în lacrimi. Durerea din piept mă secătuia de puteri şi eram conştient că nu mai puteam să fug. Nu mai aveam unde să mă ascund sau ce arme să mai scot la înaintare. Eram singur şi pierdut în propriu-mi Iad. Şi mă întrebam de ce? De ce am fost atât de nenorocit încât să îl îndepărtez din viaţa mea? De ce am reacţionat atât de violent, de ce... de ce i-am tăiat craca de sub picioare când el, de fapt, nu făcuse nimic greşit?

          Eu eram vinovatul. Eu îmi permisesem să visez cu ochii deschişi, să îmi fac scenarii şi mai ales să îndrăznesc să cred că şi Aiden era pe aceeaşi lungime de undă cu mine. Oare cum am putut să cred că Aiden ar putea să îmi împărtăşească vreodată sentimentele ascunse? Aiden nu era... Aiden m-a considerat întotdeauna prietenul lui cel mai bun şi nimic mai mult. Şi cu toate acestea, în acea noapte, alcoolul mi-a luat minţile şi m-a adus în pragul în care am fost capabil să-l văd exact aşa cum mi-aş fi dorit eu. _Jocul vicios se desfăşurase doar în subconştientul meu._

          _Nu a fost Aiden. Nu Aiden m-a sărutat. Nu Aiden fusese bărbatul cu care îmi petrecusem acea noapte. Nu mă predasem lui Aiden._ Nici gând de aşa ceva. Totul fusese în mintea mea bolnavă, căci în zori m-am trezit cu un alt bărbat în pat ce mă strângea în braţe şi care încerca să mă sărute, din nou.

          Acela a fost cel mai stânjenitor moment din viaţa mea şi nu înţelegeam cum ajunsesem să mă culc cu unul dintre prietenii noştri, care se întâmpla să aibă o pasiune pentru bărbaţi. Mai târziu urma să aflu că făcuse o pasiune pentru mine, iar eu ca prostul, m-am oferit pe tavă într-un moment crâncen de beţie. Iar asta nu era tot, căci eu îl portretizasem pe Aiden în persoana lui. _Eu îl văzusem pe Aiden. Îl sărutasem pe Aiden. Făcusem dragoste cu Aiden._

          _Şi de atunci s-a rupt tot._ N-am putut să-l mai privesc cu aceiaşi ochi şi cu greu mă stăpâneam. Eram confuz, iar realitatea m-a lovit ca un bolovan. Sentimentele mele pentru Aiden au fost prezente încă de la început, dar niciodată nu am îndrăznit să îi spun sau să fac vreo mişcare. _Nu voiam, nu puteam şi totodată eram nevoit să iau cu mine în groapă acel secret odios._


	19. XVIII. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Give me strength, give me shelter//

    Îmi ţineam capul sprijinit de geamul taxiului ce trecea anevoios pe străzile aglomerate ale oraşului Chicago. Mă simţeam obosit după concertul susţinut şi îmi doream cu ardoare să mă întind în pat. Nu îmi revenisem complet după căderea mea glorioasă şi tocmai de aceea nu voiam să exagerez. Medicii mi-au recomandat multă odihnă şi o alimentaţie sănătoasă, aşa că încercam să profit de fiecare ocazie.

          Maşina opri la un stop, moment în care am început să cercetez tot ce mă înconjura. Nebunia oraşului pe timp de noapte trezea în mine amintiri de mult uitate, la fel şi zgomotul, râsetele, claxoanele... toată imaginea creată mă propulsă în trecut, în momentul în care aproape mi-am luat viaţa.

          Încă simţeam adierea plăpândă a vântului şi încă auzeam forfota creată de petrecăreţi, ca mai apoi totul să se dizolve şi să se transforme în fum. Thomas a spart liniştea şi m-a trântit pe podea. Era împietrit de frică şi mă strângea în braţe.

          Mi-a şters lacrimile reci de pe obraji şi m-a sărutat protector pe frunte.

        _Plângeam amândoi._

          Mă ruga să nu mai îndrăznesc niciodată să îl părăsesc. _Mă ruga să îmi revin._ Trupul îi tremura, iar durerea îi era aproape palpabilă.

          Niciodată nu am citit atâta frică dincolo de irişii săi căprui, iar asta m-a trezit la realitate.

          Atunci am realizat că şi eu contam pentru cineva, că eram un sprijin pentru el, că ne completam, că nu funcţionam unul fără celălalt.

          Imaginea s-a stins în mintea mea, cortina a căzut şi a acoperit trecutul, propulsându-mă astfel în prezentul rece. Adeseori rămâneam prins în trecut, în momentele ce însemnau mult pentru mine, în clipele ce păreau şi acum atât de reale. Cred că mi-aş fi dat ani din viaţă doar să apuc să mai stau la aceeaşi masă cu vechiul Thomas.

          M-am târât până în camera de hotel şi m-am trântit în pat fără să îmi schimb hainele. Mă uitam absent la ceasul de pe noptieră şi gândurile mă năvăleau. Griji, probleme, amintiri. Îmi aminteam de ziua în care Joseph ne-a ajutat să semnăm un contract, după lungi discuţii şi propuneri. Cât de simpli eram şi eu şi Thomas, cât de naivi şi puri, copilăroşi şi visători. Voiam doar să facem muzică şi să o împărţim cu oamenii.

          Uneori mă gândesc dacă am făcut o alegere bună atunci când ne-am lăsat ghidaţi de Joseph. Dar ce altă variantă am fi avut atunci? Pe ce căi am fi purces dacă acest individ nu ne oferea pe tavă visul nostru de-o viaţă? Thomas s-ar fi descurcat datorită talentelor sale, dar eu? Eu ce aş fi făcut?

          Nu îmi explicam multe lucruri şi nici nu voiam să pun la îndoială soarta noastră. Era deja târziu şi simţeam cum mă fura somnul. Totuşi, am avut decenţa să mă schimb şi să fac un duş înainte să închei ziua şi să mă las purtat în lumea viselor unde nimeni nu mă putea răni, aparent.

          Dar înainte de toate, m-am oprit pentru câteva secunde şi am privit cerul de la balconul camerei mele. Mă liniştea într-un mod ciudat şi trezea în mine amintiri plăcute. Îmi amintea de Emily şi promisiunile ei, de chicotelile ei, de tot ce era bun în mine. Emily a însemnat mult pentru mine, am iubit-o poate mai mult decât ar fi trebuit, deşi eram conştient că într-o zi îmi va frânge inima. Am iubit-o prosteşte până în ultimul moment şi, deşi m-a călcat în picioare, am avut puterea să o iert. Nu a fost neapărat vina ei, căci şi eu fusesem părtaş.

          Am realizat că oamenii fac promisiuni, legăminte, jurăminte şi de cele mai multe ori ajung să le calce în picioare. Oamenii vin şi pleacă. Oamenii sunt cruzi şi nemiloşi.

          Nişte zgomote infernale m-au trezit brusc din somn. Nu ştiam ce se întâmpla sau cine le provoca, dar am sărit din pat şi aproape m-am lovit de perete în încercarea absurdă de a descoperi sursa haosului. Încă ameţit fiind, îmi auzeam numele de dincolo de uşa camerei în timp ce bătăile continuau. Am oftat adânc când am realizat cine îndrăznea să mă trezească atât de târziu în noapte.

— Aiden, te rog, deschide..., i-am auzit încă o dată rugăminţile înainte să apuc să îi deschid.

Se afişă în faţa mea cu hainele şifonate, beat şi aproape incoerent.

— Ce vrei? l-am întrebat deloc impresionat, deşi mi-am dat seama că era panicat.

— Te rog, lasă-mă să dorm în camera ta.

— De ce? Ţi-ai pierdut cheia în timp ce petreceai de bezmetic? i-am spus pe un ton dur, deşi în adâncul sufletului nu îmi dorisem să fiu chiar atât de dur.

— Nu vreau să mă găsească Joseph. Se va supăra dacă mă va vedea aşa. Te rog, Aiden. Pot să dorm şi pe jos. _Te rog._

         Mi-am dat ochii peste cap şi am deschis uşa larg, lăsându-l astfel să îmi invadeze spaţiul personal.

— Dacă ai de gând să faci un mare circ, te arunc direct afară! l-am avertizat în timp ce i-am dat nişte haine de schimb. A aprobat scurt, iar eu i-am întors spatele, am stins lumina şi m-am trântit în pat încercând să adorm.

          De dimineaţă m-am trezit buimac şi cu razele soarelui direct în ochi. Am înjurat scurt, mi-am tras pătura în cap şi câteva secunde mi-a luat să realizez că cineva dormea lângă mine. Mi-am ţinut respiraţia pentru câteva secunde şi am stat ascuns în pătură, nedorindu-mi să ştiu cu cine naiba împărţisem patul în noaptea precedentă. M-am răsucit uşor şi atunci mi-am amintit cum nemernicul de Thomas a dat buzna peste mine cu câteva ore în urmă. Am răsuflat uşurat şi am îndrăznit să îl privesc. Dormea adânc, cu spatele la mine. Era atât de liniştit când dormea încât nu voiam să îl trezesc. Am vrut să îl învelesc şi doar atunci am observat vânătăile de pe spatele lui. Vânătăi şi urme ale unor răni mai vechi.

          Mă îngrozisem şi nu ştiam cum să reacţionez. Oare ce naiba făcuse?

          L-am învelit în cele din urmă, dar s-a trezit brusc şi s-a panicat groaznic atunci când m-a văzut. A ţâşnit din pat şi s-a lipit cu spatele de perete în timp ce respiraţia i s-a accentuat.

— Ce naiba s-a întâmplat? a strigat către mine.

— Nu îţi mai aminteşti?

— _Nu! Nu! Îmi pare rău, Aiden! Îmi pare rău! Nu am vrut, chiar nu am vrut..._

— Pentru ce îţi pare rău? Pentru că ai băut ca un porc sau pentru că ai dat buzna peste mine? l-am întrebat neînţelegându-i atitudinea atât de defensivă. Părea şocat şi îngrozit.

— Ambele! Tot! Orice s-ar fi întâmplat! Iartă-mă, Aiden! a continuat pe acelaşi ton. Cuvintele i se împleticeau şi nu ştia cum să facă situaţiei.

M-am ridicat din pat şi m-am îndreptat către el încercând să îi cer câteva explicaţii.

— Ce e cu tine, Thomas? De ce ai vânătăile alea urâte? Ce naiba ai făcut?

— Ce? Ce vânătăi? spuse fugind din calea mea.

— Thomas! am urlat la el prinzându-l de braţ.

A încremenit şi mă privea cu ochii mari cerând parcă îndurare.

— Nimic! Nu s-a întâmplat nimic, a răspuns în cele din urmă. Lăsă puţin garda jos atunci când l-am eliberat, dar tot nu m-a convins cu acel "nimic".

— Încetează să mă mai minţi!

— Nu am minţit, a spus în timp ce şi-a schimbat pantalonii. Până la urmă nu e treaba ta, Aiden!

— Ai dreptate, dar tot vreau să ştiu cine te-a cotonogit în halul ăsta! i-am spus uitându-mă serios în direcţia lui.

— Nu îţi face tu griji pentru mine.

          Atât a apucat să spună înainte să iasă din cameră. Confuz, m-am aşezat pe marginea patului, privind în urmă la scena ce tocmai o trăisem.

         Thomas avea probleme mari, cu siguranţă, şi era de datoria mea să aflu ce se petrecea cu el. 


	20. XIX. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Is anybody listening? Can they hear me when I call?//

Tremuram ca o vargă şi mă lipisem de peretele rece al holului luminat. Mi-am prins chipul în palme şi eram terifiat din cale afară. Inima mi se zbătea în cutia toracică şi nu ştiam cum să fac faţă şocului. Nu îmi aminteam exact ceea ce se întâmplase în noaptea precedentă, dar mă rugam din tot sufletul să nu fi făcut vrun gest necugetat faţă de Aiden.

          M-am scotocit în buzunare încercând să găsesc cartela aceea nenorocită, dar mâinile îmi tremurau ca naiba. Cartela făcu click şi uşa se deschise în faţa mea. Am oftat adânc şi până să apuc să îmi arunc sacoul pe podea, cineva îşi drese vocea, făcându-mă astfel să tresar.

— Unde ai fost?

— Cum ai intrat în camera mea? am întrebat înghiţind în sec.

— Nu contează! Răspunde-mi la întrebare, spuse pe un ton calm, apropiindu-se de mine.

          Sângele îmi îngheţă deja în vene şi uitasem să respir. Nu ştiam cum să reacţionez sau ce naiba să fac pentru că nu mă aşteptasem o secundă la o astfel de mişcare din partea lui. Se părea ca Joseph era întotdeauna cu un pas înaintea mea şi niciodată nu îmi dădea de ales. De fapt, îmi puteam lua singur deciziile, dar acestea l-ar fi afectat în mod direct pe Aiden.

          _Iar Aiden nu merită asta, nu după tot răul pe care îl făcusem deja._

— Ce vrei? am rostit scurt, încercând să îmi ascund teama.

— Ce am vorbit noi ieri la prânz?

          Mi-am înghiţit cuvintele, deşi ştiam ce îi promisesem.

— Vorbeşte, idiotule! Nu vrei? aproape urlă, prinzându-mă de ceafă într-un mod violent. Tu mai eşti sănătos la cap? Eu mă lupt să vă menţin imaginea curată şi tu ce faci? _Îţi baţi joc de mine?_ continuă pe acelaşi ton, apoi mă aruncă pe podea ca pe un câine.

— Câte vrei să mai îndur de la tine? Tu nu vezi în ce hal ai ajuns?

— E şi vina ta! i-am întors vorba. Ai pus atâta presiune pe umerii mei inutil! Mi-ai distrus visul şi l-ai transformat într-un coşmar!

          M-am ridicat brusc şi l-am prins de gulerul cămăşii într-un mod ameninţător. Zâmbi în colţul gurii şi mă îndepărtă cu uşurinţă. Traversă încăperea, lua două ziare de pe măsuţă şi se întoarse iarăşi către mine.

— Tu îţi distrugi singur visul, prietenia cu Aiden, viaţa, a spus lovindu-mă cu ziarele. Ia şi citeşte! Vezi ce se spune despre tine, nenorocitule!

          Atunci nu am mai rezistat şi am izbucnit. Spre ruşinea mea, am sărit la bătaie, dar având în vedere că încă eram mahmur, nu am avut nici măcar o şansă în faţa lui. Am aterizat în pat cu faţa în aşternuturi incapabil să mă mişc sau să cer ajutor. 


	21. XX. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // We never see the light//

  Alt oraş, altă dimineaţă pustie, alt răsărit ce deschidea noi porţi şi ruina destine. Aceeaşi rutină şi tot aceeaşi oameni grăbiţi, pustiiţi şi preocupaţi de griji şi probleme. Soarele strălucea, dar nu reuşea să ne încălzească pe niciunul. Unde se ascundea fericirea? Cine o ferecase departe de noi? Cine ne răpise şi ultima picătură de speranţă? Cine ne alungase visul maiestos şi îl înlocuise cu un coşmar nemărginit?

_Nimeni._

_Şi, totuşi, cine ne umbrea propria existenţă?_

          Eram deznădăjduit şi îngândurat. O altă zi bătea la uşă, dar nimic nu se schimbase. Ne afundasem în aceeaşi monotonie sumbră şi deprimantă sau cel puţin eu eram singurul ce simţea că se scufundase. Mă simţeam încătuşat de destin, separat de restul lumii şi obligat să port pe umeri greutăţi ce mă îngenunchiaseră deja.

          Thomas făcea numai năzbâtii, iar Joseph era din cale afară de exasperat. Presa vuia în jurul nostru şi nu avea deloc cuvinte de laudă la adresa noastră, dar în special a lui Thomas. Şederea noastră  în America îi dăduse posibilitatea să se descătuşeze şi să se destrăbăleze în cele mai jalnice moduri, deşi cu toţii am încercat să îl temperăm câtuşi de puţin. Târziu am realizat că nu aveam cum să îl schimbăm sau să îl aducem pe linia de plutire, şi asta pentru că erau strict alegerile lui. _Faima şi banii l-au distrus, i-au dat impresia că era de neînvins, că avea lumea la picioare şi că nimic nu îl putea doborî._ Se înşela amarnic şi în acelaşi timp mă distrugea şi pe mine din toate punctele de vedere. 

          Am încercat să îi vorbesc, să fiu calm, să îl ascult, dar nimic nu mai funcţiona şi oarecum regretam anumite decizii luate. Ar fi trebuit să las orgoliul de-o parte la timpul potrivit, ar fi trebuit să îi întind o mână de ajutor chiar dacă nu cerea, ar fi trebuit să lupt mai mult...

_Acum nu mi-a mai rămas nimic._

         M-am ridicat de pe marginea patului când am realizat că era destul de târziu. Trebuia să plecăm în aproximativ două ore şi eram ferm convins că Thomas nici măcar nu se trezise. Am înghiţit în sec privind la cerul albăstrui, după care mi-am luat sacoul, l-am pus pe umăr şi am închis uşa în urma mea. Păşeam lent pe covorul nou în timp ce mă îndreptam către camera lui Thomas. Ştiam exact unde era aşa că nici nu am stat să număr. M-am oprit brusc şi am bătut cu putere, ținându-mi încă chipul plecat. _Adevărul era că îmi era dor să stăm la palavre dimineaţa şi să luăm micul dejun, îmi era dor să râd cu poftă, să îi ascult poveştile ridicole şi să fim... să fim noi._ Am mai bătut încă o dată şi doar atunci uşa se deschise, iar el apăru somnoros în faţa mea, purtând un halat. Îşi drese vocea şi nu apucă să spună ceva, căci cineva îl întrerupse.

— _Cine e acolo?_ se auzi o voce feminină de după uşă, dar Thomas nu răspunse, ci doar îşi dădu ochii peste cap. Înţelesesem că îl deranjasem, aşa că mi-am luat tălpăşiţa înainte să ascult alte baliverne din partea lui.

          M-am aşezat la o masă mai retrasă şi am comandat doar o cafea cu lapte. Pofta de mâncare îmi pierise şi aşteptam cu nerăbdare să scap de prestaţia live. Voiam să fiu singur şi să îmi pun gândurile în ordine.

          La nici zece minute, l-am văzut intrând în restaurant, aranjat şi dichisit, purtând costumul său gri cu un model subtil, argintiu, în concordanţă cu cămaşa neagră. Părea pierdut, dar mi-am dat seama că mă caută. Inima mi s-a strâns în piept atunci când privirile ni s-au întâlnit pentru câteva secunde. Hotărât, mi se alătură la masă şi îşi comandă aceeaşi cafea banală, în ciuda faptului că el adora mesele fastuoase. Îşi drese vocea şi îşi trosni degetele de la mâini, în speranţa că aveam să îi vorbesc.

— Am întârziat? bombăni el în cele din urmă, fără să aibă puterea să mă privească.

— Nu chiar.

— Atunci de ce te-ai gândit să mă deranjezi atât de devreme? întrebă cu o urmă de aroganţă în vocea-i uşor răguşită.

          L-am săgetat cu privirea simţind răceală şi dispreţul pe care le emana.

— Voiam să purtăm o discuţie decentă. Crezi că se poate?

          Aprobă scurt şi mă îndemnă să vorbesc, deşi părea total dezinteresant.

— Thomas, nu mai putem să continuăm aşa! Ajunge! Tu nu realizezi că îţi faci rău?

— Ai început cu predicile? Vrei să îmi înşirui iarăşi greşelile pe care le fac?

— Thomas, eu doar vreau să te ajut. Vreau să îţi fiu alături.

— Serios? se prefăcu şocat, dar ştiam că juca teatru, doar îi stătea în fire să mă ironizeze de fiecare dată.

— Eu vorbesc serios şi încerc să ajung la tine, dar nu pot trece de barierele impuse tot de tine. _De ce nu mă laşi?_

— Aiden, am încercat. Şi ce am primit în schimb? Îţi mai aminteşti când m-ai alungat ca pe un câine? E cumva doar vina mea? De câte ori nu m-ai tratat ca pe ultimul gunoi?

— Am vrut să îţi dau o lecţie! m-am răstit la el, aproape lovind masa cu pumnul.

— Nu am nevoie de lecţiile tale. Am crescut, suntem bărbaţi în toată firea, nu mai suntem copiii de odinioară. Suntem diferiţi şi dacă am ajuns să nu ne mai completăm, asta e din cauza faptului că ne dorim chestii diferite. Fiecare aspiră la mai mult de atât, nu crezi?

          Am înghiţit în sec şi îmi simţeam sudoarea pe frunte. Mi-am plecat chipul simţindu-i fiecare cuvânt ca pe o săgeată. Atunci am realizat că pentru el trupa nu mai însemna atât de mult, că avea alte planuri, că voia mai mult. În fond şi la urma urmei, pentru el fusese doar o rampă de lansare. Putea fi oricine. Putea fi solist, actor, producător. Orice. Thomas era talentat în comparaţie cu mine.

— Am înţeles, i-am spus scurt, dorindu-mi să mă evapor.

          _Durea._ Durea atât de tare încât nu ştiam dacă eram capabil să suport.

— Ce ai înţeles, Aiden? Nu ai înţeles nimic, nu ştii nimic. Habar nu ai..., spuse privind prin mine.

— O singură întrebare mai am.

— Şi care e aceea?

— Cu cine te-ai încăierat? Cine îţi provoacă rănile acelea urâte de pe spate?

          Thomas oftă zgomotos, îşi dădu ochii peste cap şi ca prin minune, se apropie atât de tare de mine încât i-am simţit respiraţia caldă pe obraz.

_Am înlemnit. Ochii îi erau flămânzi şi rânjea._

— Stai dracului departe de mine şi de problemele mele. Altfel, s-ar putea să iasă urât şi nu glumesc!

          Se depărtă în cele din urmă şi plecă, lăsându-mă cu ochii în soare şi cu sufletul frânt.


	22. XXI. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Please, someone wash the devil from my hands//

  _Voia să îmi fie alături. Voia să mă susţină._ Aiden voia multe, dar habar nu avea în ce se băga. Nu eram mândru de ispravele mele şi chiar eram conştient de cât de mult rău le făceam celor din jur. Eram conştient de fiecare greşeală şi regretam, dar ce rost mai avea? Nu puteam să neg, îmi plăcea noua mea viaţă, îmi plăcea să fiu în centrul atenţiei şi să am lumea la picioare. Dar la ce folos dacă nu eram fericit? Învăţasem să îmi maschez sentimentele, să le ţin departe, închise în adâncul sufletului meu. Adevărul era că fericirea a fost întotdeauna departe de mine şi mereu va fi aşa, mereu voi purta în suflet vinovăţia pentru ceea ce îmi doream, pentru sentimentele mele şi mai ales pentru că îl voiam pe Aiden.

          Lumea era ştearsă şi prăfuită, totul se mişca în reluare şi timpul parcă stătea în loc. Îl studiam mereu din umbră şi îmi doream să ştiu ce gândeşte, la ce visează, ce îşi doreşte. Îmi doream să nu îi mai fiu o povară şi nici să nu îi mai provoc atâta suferinţă. Îmi doream să am puterea să las lucrurile să revină la normal între noi. Dar care ar fi fost preţul? Ce ar fi trebuit să mai sacrific pentru fericirea mea? _Alt suflet nu mai aveam, alt trup să-mi las să fie biciuit nu mai aveam şi nimic din ce fusese cândva al meu._

          Am ieşit la aer în curtea interioară a hotelului. Soarele strălucea puternic, motiv pentru care mi-am ascuns privirea sub ochelari şi mi-am aprins o ţigară. M-am aşezat la una dintre mese, departe de curioşi şi de tot ce mă înconjura. Priveam în gol şi simţeam nodul apăsător ce nu mă lăsa să respir. _Eram groaznic, mă purtam oribil, devenisem acel cineva superficial şi nepăsător, o umbra meschină ce punea greutăţi în spatele tuturor, acel nimeni, acel suflet distrus ce ridica adevărate bariere împotriva tuturor._

          Mi-am lăsat lacrimile să mi se scurgă pe obraji pentru că nu mai eram capabil să le ţin în frâu. Aş fi vrut să plâng în hohote şi să mă descarc, dar nu am putut decât să stau pironit pe scaun şi să fumez.

          Ceva mai târziu priveam absent la sala imensă unde aveam să ţinem spectacolul. Lumina difuză crea o ambianţă plăcută, iar liniştea şi absenţa oamenilor îmi dădeau o stare de bine. Sunetele pantofilor noştri erau singurele ce umpleau încăperea imensă. Joseph începu să se minuneze şi să ne explice diverse chestii, dar eu eram absent.

          M-am întors către scenă şi priveam la cei ce ne aranjau deja instrumentele. Aveam să facem probele de sunet şi mai apoi să luăm cina, iar târziu în noapte, să prestăm live. Aiden mi se alătură tăcut, uitându-se în aceeaşi direcţie. Nu m-am aşteptat să îndrăznească să se apropie, nu după cele întâmplate în acea dimineaţă.

— Eşti pregătit? m-a întrebat scurt.

— Întotdeauna sunt pregătit, i-am răspuns arogant, după care am plecat de lângă el.

          Am ţopăit pe scenă şi l-am rugat pe toboşarul nostru să mă acompanieze. Sunetistul îmi dădu acordul, astfel că mi-am închis ochii şi am lăsat sunetele intrumentelor să îmi alunge orice durere. Am înghiţit în sec, mi-am şters fruntea de sudoare şi am început să cânt. Mâinile mi se încleştaseră pe microfon şi doar ce am reuşit să îl zăresc pe Aiden în primul rând.

          Mă privea abătut şi asculta atent. Îşi frământa mâinile, dar nu îndrăznea să urce pe scenă şi să mi se alăture. Îşi mai ridică încă o dată privirea către mine înainte să dispară cu paşi domoli din raza mea vizuală. Joseph urlă după el şi doar atunci m-am oprit din cântat.

            _Inima mi-a îngheţat în piept și timpul s-a oprit în loc._


	23. XXII. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Such a beautiful lie to believe in//

    Priveam razele blânde ale soarelui cum străpungeau pătura de nori aproape risipită. Priveam absent şi speram la o minune, la ceva care să ne aducă înapoi ceea ce am pierdut. Dar degeaba speram, degeaba mă rugam, degeaba mă străduiam. Nimic nu se schimbase şi nici nu avea să se schimbe.

          Prima parte a turneului nostru s-a terminat acum o săptămână şi jumătate, în Los Angeles, unde am susţinut ultimul spectacol. Thomas a rămas acolo alături de prietenii lui, iar eu am ales să mă întorc în Londra împreună cu restul trupei. Nu i-am mai auzit vocea de atunci pentru că nu s-a sinchisit să dea măcar un semn. Măcar un simplu mesaj. S-a rupt total de tot, iar singurele veşti le-am aflat din presă. Evident că se pusese într-o lumină proastă, dar nu îmi păsa. Voiam doar să ştiu că era bine.

          În câteva ore aveam să îl revăd pentru că trebuia să pregătim noul playlist şi să repetăm. Aveam doar o săptămână la dispoziţie să repetăm noile cântece şi să ne pregătim pentru ultimul segment al turneului. Eram nerăbdător şi entuziasmat, astfel că am decis să mă prezint la studio mult mai devreme decât ne propusesem să ne întâlnim. Nu era un secret că Thomas nu suporta să se trezească dimineaţa, iar Joseph ştia asta. Joseph se obişnuise cu tabieturile noastre şi încerca pe cât posibil să ne facă toate mofturile. Dar eu adoram să petrec puţin timp cu mine însumi, să îmi adun gândurile şi, de ce nu, să vin cu câteva propuneri.

          Am tras aer adânc în piept şi am păşit pe uşa de metal ce adăpostea umilul nostru studio. Era linişte şi o răcoare plăcută, specifică locului mă întâmpină. Am zâmbit în sinea mea şi aproape am simţit că avea să fie o zi măreaţă. Mă hotărâsem să îmi schimb atitudinea şi să privesc încrezător către viitor, şi asta doar în cele douăzeci de minute petrecute pe drum. 

          Până să apuc să mă dezmeticesc, am ajuns aproape de uşa ce dădea către camera unde înregistram. Auzeam o voce, vag, dar o auzeam. Am înghiţit în sec şi m-am apropiat de geam, dorindu-mi să văd dacă ajunsese cineva înaintea mea.

_Mare greşeală._

_Am înlemnit şi inima mi-a stat în loc._

          Thomas zăcea ghemuit pe podea, mâinile îi acopereau chipul, iar Joseph, _nemernicul de Joseph_ , îl lovea cu bestialitate. Şi urla la el. Urla şi îşi vărsa mânia pe el. Am tresărit când cureaua i-a lovit încă o dată spatele bietului Thomas şi doar atunci m-am trezit la realitate şi am dat buzna peste ei.

— Te omor cu mâna mea dacă mai îndrăzneşti să îl atingi! am urlat din toţi rărunchii şi m-am năpustit asupra nenorocitului. _Te omor!_

          M-a izbit de podea fără urmă de regret, dar m-am ridicat înainte să apuce să facă altă mişcare.

— Eşti un nenorocit!

— Ce cauţi aici? mă întrebă încercând să îşi recapete suflul. Mă sfredelea cu privirea şi cu siguranţa m-ar fi strâns de gât până ce aş fi rămas fără aer. Dar nu îmi era frică de el.

— Nu eşti în măsură să îmi ceri explicaţii, m-am răstit, încercând să îmi stăpânesc furia şi să nu fac vreo tâmpenie, deşi ar fi meritat-o.

          Thomas se ridică în cele din urmă şi fugi fără să se uite în direcţia mea. N-am stat pe gânduri şi am alergat după el, dar nu înainte să îi mai arunc câteva cuvinte idiotului acela ce se credea managerul nostru. Eram şocat şi deabia mă ţineam pe picioare, dar am reuşit să îl prind înainte să se închidă în baie. Sângele îi bufnise pe nas şi pe gură. Stătea sprijinit pe marginea chiuvetei şi se chinuia să nu se înece.

— Thomas, lasă-mă să te ajut! i-am spus luând câteva şerveţele şi încercând să îl ajut. Inima mi se zbătea cu putere în piept şi îmi pulsa sângele cu violenţă.

— Aiden, pleacă! îmi spuse pe un ton dur fără să se uite la mine.

          Braţele îi tremurau şi nici nu puteam să îmi imaginez prin ce dureri trecea în acele momente. Nu l-am ascultat, astfel că mi-am pus cu grijă mâinile pe umerii lui şi l-am ridicat. Nu plângea, dar avea ochii deja umeziţi. Se simţea umilit şi puteam să înţeleg de ce nu mă voia prin preajma lui, dar pentru mine nu conta. Îi eram _încă_ cel mai bun prieten şi dacă nici atunci când era la pământ, eu nu îi stăteam alături, atunci când?

          Epuizat fiind, s-a depărtat de mine şi s-a aşezat pe gresia rece, încă tremurând.

— Să ştii că eu chem o ambulanţă!

— Să nu faci asta. Sunt bine, Aiden, a şuşotit sprijinindu-şi capul de perete. M-am lăsat la nivelul lui şi a tresărit. I-am cuprins chipul cu palmele, făcându-l să se uite la mine. Îmi era frică să nu păţească ceva, să nu pice în vreo comă sau cine ştie. Leneş, îşi deschise ochii şi îmi prinse braţul stâng.

— Aiden...

          Şi doar atunci am fost propulsat în trecut, în noaptea în care era beat şi se prinse de mine ca o pisică, cerându-mi ajutorul şi implorându-mă să nu îl las cu Joseph. Iar apoi, seara în care a dormit în camera mea, spatele lui făcut praf, frica, groaza, reacțiile...

          Fusesem un idiot. Cum de nu îmi dădusem seama? Cum de nu făcusem legătura? Nu aş fi crezut o secundă ca Joseph îl adusese în acea stare deplorabilă, _dar de ce?_ Cu ce greşise Thomas? _Ce piesă din puzzle îmi lipsea?_

— De ce nu mi-ai spus? De ce ai ţinut totul ascuns? Nu mai înţeleg nimic...

A zâmbit scurt în colţul gurii.

— Nu voiam să ştii, nu voiam să fii părtaş la nimic din ceea ce se întâmplă în realitate. O merit. Am distrus tot.

— Despre ce tot vorbeşti? Thomas?

          Dădu dezaprobator din cap şi mă îndepărtă. Cu greu se ridică în picioare, aşa că am insistat să îl ajut. N-am rezistat şi l-am luat în braţe, fără să îl strâng prea tare pentru că nu voiam să îi provoc şi mai multă durere. Pentru câteva secunde nu a reacţionat, dar am simţit cum mâinile lui ajung pe spatele meu şi cum îmi permite să îl aduc mai aproape.

— _Sunt aici. Orice s-ar întâmpla, să ştii că sunt aici. Nu e nevoie să mă îndepărtezi. Nu o mai face! Te rog. Te rog, Thomas._


	24. XXIII. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //I stand before you and I'll sin when I have to//

    Îmi simţeam trupul amorţit şi rece, iar durerea era sfâşietoare şi nu se oprea. Mă lovea cu atâta ură şi îmi reproşa fiecare greşeală pe care o făcusem. Mă învinovăţea că afacerea lui nu mai mergea, că noi îi distrusesem, de fapt, viitorul. Adevărul era că trupa noastră ajunsese o adevărată maşinărie de făcut bani, iar asta nu mi-am dorit niciodată. Însă, din dorinţa de a urca pe scenă, i-am permis lui Joseph să preia frâiele, orbit fiind de floricele şi curcubee. În realitate, nimic nu era roz, ci totul se scălda într-o mocirlă nenorocită. _Şi era vina mea._

          Iar din senin, a apărut el, iar loviturile au încetat. Schimbul lor de replici acide a inundat încăperea şi atunci am zărit momenul oportun să fug. Să fug de el şi de toată ruşinea ce mă cuprinsese. M-am retras în baie şi am încercat să încui uşa, dar Aiden a fost rapid şi a intrat peste mine, nelăsându-mi astfel răgaz să mă adun. Mă simţeam teribil pentru că aflase adevărul, mă simţeam distrus pentru că lucrurile aveau să se schimbe, iar Aiden, în încercarea lui de a mă salva pe mine, avea să facă un compromis uriaş şi eventual să ruineze trupa şi tot ce clădisem până atunci.

          S-a oferit să mă ajute, grijuliu din fire, dar mai mult în stare de şoc. Sincer, şi eu aş fi fost şocat dacă aş fi fost în locul lui. L-am rugat să plece, dar în schimb, s-a apropiat de mine şi am simţit că mă prăbuşesc. M-a ajutat să îmi curăţ sângele de pe faţă şi doar atunci mi-am permis să mă depărtez şi să îmi las trupul obosit să se odihnească pe gresia rece. Nici atunci nu a cedat, iar întrebările au început să curgă. Se aşezase în faţa mea şi mă privea cu ochii aceia mari şi albaştri. _Simţeam că cedez._

          M-am ridicat în picioare şi m-a strâns în braţe cu atâta căldură. N-am rezistat şi mi-am pus mâinile pe spatele lui, aducându-l astfel mai aproape şi trezind în mine aceleaşi sentimente cu care mă luptasem ani de zile. Aş fi vrut să îi mărturisesc totul în acel moment, dar nu am fost suficient de puternic să fac asta. Ştiam că voi ruina şi ultima fărâmă rămasă din prietenia noastră şi aşa şubredă.

          Se învârtea haotic prin sufrageria mea în timp ce eu stăteam lungit pe canapea, incapabil să ţin pasul cu furtuna ce se iscase între noi. Aiden era mânios şi îi dădeam într-un fel dreptate. Ştiam că avea milioane de întrebări fără răspuns, dar nu puteam pur şi simplu să îi dezvălui adevărul, deşi ar fi fost mult mai uşor. Aşa aş fi scăpat de povara ce îmi apăsa pe umeri, pe de-o parte, dar pe cealaltă parte riscam totul. _Şi nu am vrut să risc. Nu era momentul._

— Nu înţeleg de ce! De ce nu îmi oferi măcar o explicaţie, oricât de penibilă ar fi. De ce Joseph a ajuns să recurgă la bătaie?

          Am oftat zgomotos.

— Ce se întâmplă între mine şi Joseph rămâne între noi. Nu te mai băga, nu mai încerca să mă salvezi! Ai făcut deja destule. E suficient doar să îmi fii alături şi atât.

— Şi cum pana mea vrei să îţi fiu alături când nu vrei nici măcar să discutăm? Cum vrei să reparăm ce am stricat când tu mă alungi iarăşi şi mă laşi pe dinafară? strigă către mine.

— Doar fă ceea ce ţine de trupă, iar de restul mă ocup eu.

— _Te ocupi tu?_ Te ocupi _tu_ suportând chinurile astea? Ce dracului ai făcut să meriţi asta?

— Nu e treaba ta! Lasă-mă în pace! Ţi-am zis să nu mai insişti şi ar fi bine să nu mai ai ieşiri violente în faţa lui Joseph.

— Acum îi ţii şi partea nenorocitului după ce te-a bătut de nenumrate ori? Ce ascunzi?

— Aiden... pleacă. Doar pleacă şi fă ce ţi-am spus. Când va veni vremea îţi voi explica.

— Nu plec! spuse pe un ton răutăcios şi ţinându-şi braţele încrucişate la piept.

          M-am ridicat de pe canapea pentru a-l înfrunta.

— _Pleacă dracului! Pleacă!_ l-am împins cu putere.

          _Mă durea sufletul. Mă sfâşiam singur._ Ochii lui albaștri s-au umezit instantaneu şi nu a mai fost în stare să îmi ofere o replică. Şi-a luat haina şi a plecat. A închis uşa în urma lui şi am ştiut că acela avea să fie sfârşitul.


	25. XXIV. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //I can't live in here for another day because darkness has kept the light concealed//

  Am ajuns acasă plângând şi cu sufletul frânt. Thomas mă gonise încă o dată, mă scoase afară din viaţa lui ca pe ultimul milog, iar asta nu mai puteam să suport. Nu mai voiam să sfârşesc aşa, nu mai voiam să îmi distrug viaţa. Ţineam la el, doar era cel mai bun prieten al meu şi mereu l-am admirat şi am vrut să îi rămân alături. _Dar relaţia noastră degenerase mult prea tare._ Ne ştiam deja de mai bine de un deceniu, dar niciodată nu se ajunsese în situaţia asta. Pe vremuri, împărţeam totul, eram diferiţi şi ne promisesem că nu ne vom schimba. Cum naiba ajunsesem să ne bruscăm, să ne vorbim urât şi să nu mai avem mai nimic în comun?

          Eram confuz şi îngheţat de frig, astfel că am decis să îmi fac un ceai fierbinte şi să încerc să mă liniştesc. Îmi era teribil de greu să accept situaţia asta, îmi era teribil de dificil să accept faptul ca Joseph îl nenorocea pe Thomas. Indiferent care ar fi fost motivele lui, consideram că bătaia nu era o rezolvare. _Nu pentru Thomas_. Şi asta pentru că nu voiam să sufere. Voiam să fie fericit şi să ne trăim împreună visul de-o viaţă. _Voiam multe pentru el şi asta pentru că... pentru că Thomas însemna mai mult pentru mine decât ar fi trebuit._ În adâncul sufletului păstram un secret despre care nu am povestit nimănui. M-am luptat singur cu gândurile mele, m-am luptat cu mine însumi şi am ascuns adevărul, dar acum mă aflam într-un impas major. _Ştiam că nu era absolut deloc normal să am sentimente faţă de colegul meu de trupa._ Probabil, dacă ar fi aflat, ar fi fost scârbit şi lucrurile ar fi luat o întorsătură nefericită. Thomas fusese întotdeauna important pentru mine, dar eram conştient că nu s-ar fi uitat în acel fel la mine. Eram un idiot dacă credeam asta. _Mereu am fost._

          N-am mai vorbit cu el din acea zi decât strictul necesar. Nu mi-a mai păsat absolut deloc şi l-am evitat, atât pe el cât şi pe Joseph. Nu mai puteam să îl privesc cu aceeaşi ochi, nu mai puteam să fiu acelaşi _eu_ în preajma lui. Trebuia să renunţ la Thomas şi la tot ce sperasem până atunci.

          Turneul nu fusese atât de groaznic pe cât mă aşteptasem, probabil şi din cauză că nu mai puneam suflet deloc. Urcam pe scenă ca un robot, îmi făceam treaba, iar a doua zi o luăm de la capăt. Observasem, însă, restricţiile impuse de Joseph. Nu ne mai lăsa să interacţionăm cu fanii, nu ne mai lăsa să dăm autografe, ne interzicea de cele mai multe ori să petrecem şi lista absurdităţilor de genul continua.

          Era ultimul concert al nostru şi mă simţeam oarecum eliberat. Îmi luasem deciziile şi nimic nu îmi mai putea sta în cale. Nici măcar Thomas şi asta pentru că îl lăsam în urmă. Renunţasem să mai lupt cu morile de vânt şi în acelaşi timp, renunţasem să mai sper că lucrurile aveau să se schimbe. Crudul adevăr se derula în faţa ochilor mei şi nimic nu avea să mă împiedice în privinţa alegerilor mele. Visul nostru, cândva frumos, era pe cale să se încheie. Voiam să renunţ şi să îmi urmez singur calea, departe de ei şi de mărșălăniile lor dezgustătoare. Plecarea mea avea să facă un bine tuturor, cu siguranţă.

          Am urcat pe scenă adoptând aceeaşi postură arogantă ce mă urmărise pe tot parcursul acelui segment de turneu. Publicul era entuziasmat, la fel şi Thomas. În schimb, eu eram gol pe dinăuntru şi aşteptam ca totul să se termine.

          Când piesa favorită a lui Thomas se ivi în playlist, am fost nevoit să mă ridic de la pian şi să îmi iau chitara. I-am observat emoţia pe chip colegului meu, dar atât. Am păstrat distanţa până aproape de finalul melodiei, când Thomas, efectiv căzu la pământ, în genunchi, ţinându-şi chipul acoperit cu palmele. _Plângea._ Iar publicul era în extaz, incapabil să perceapă, de fapt, suferinţa ce o ascundea. Doar atunci m-am apropiat de el şi i-am şoptit să se ridice. Stângaci, mă ascultă, şi se ridică la nivelul meu. Avea chipul brăzdat de lacrimi şi nu am putut decât să mă apropii şi să îmi lipesc fruntea de a lui, exact aşa cum o făceam pe vremuri.

          Se linişti şi am terminat piesa stând încă cu frunţile lipite. Acesta, reprezenta, de fapt, un ultim omagiu adus trupei noastre, un ultim moment pe care să ni-l amintim pentru totdeauna, căci nu mai aveam să urcăm niciodată pe aceeaşi scenă.

          _Şi cred că şi el ştia asta._


	26. XXV. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //I'm scared, if I lose you, I'm not prepared.//

  Ultimul concert, ultima strigare, ultimul moment când aveam să mă simt iarăşi liber pe scenă. Publicul era deja antrenat şi gata să cânte alături de mine. Îi auzeam din backstage cum ne strigau numele în cor, le simţeam entuziasmul, dar eu eram pustiit. Liniştea apăsătoare de dinaintea furtunii nu era un semn bun. Simţeam totuşi, că sfârşitul era atât de aproape de noi.

          _Crudul şi nemilosul sfârşit._

          Am urcat pe scenă încercând să îmi maschez panica şi senzaţia de greaţă ce mă urmărise toată ziua. Mă simţeam slăbit, dar nu voiam să îmi dezamăgesc fanii. Am cântat din tot sufletul şi pe tot parcursul concertului am încercat să reaprind conexiunea dintre mine şi Aiden, deşi ştiam, în adâncul sufletului, că era în zadar. Prăpastia dintre noi era mai adâncă şi mai dureroasă ca niciodată.

          La ultima piesă, în schimb, am simţit cum cedez, cum mi se întunecă privirea şi cum cad. Şi am căzut în genunchi şi nu am mai fost în stare să mă ridic. Am început să plâng, copleşit de emoţii şi de durere şi doar atunci salvarea mea a venit pe neaşteptate. Aiden s-a strecurat lângă mine şi m-a rugat să mă ridic. Mi-a şoptit că va fi bine şi că e acolo. Şi doar atunci am găsit puterea să mă înalț şi să îmi recapăt poziţia. Fără să cer, s-a apropiat de mine şi fruntea lui s-a lipit de a mea. A fost cel mai plăcut sentiment, cel mai călduros moment şi cel mai special. Mi-a tresăltat inima în piept când i-am simţit respiraţia caldă pe obrazul meu, deşi ştiam că furtuna nu trecuse, ci doar era la început. Dar am savurat momentul şi m-am agăţat de el, de acea speranţă cum că Aiden se întorsese după atâta amar de vreme. Era lângă mine şi îşi ţinea ochii închişi în timp ce cânta la chitară.

          S-a retras după ultimul acord, lăsându-mă să mulţumesc publicului şi să arunc ultimii trandafiri. Mi-am lăsat răgaz să privesc mulţimea şi să absorb toată fericirea lor, căci a mea dispăruse de mult. S-a stins treptat exact ca focul. Încet şi dureros, lăsând în urma doar cenuşă şi fum. _Cenuşă, fum, durere, disperare, inimi frânte şi regrete._

          Am părăsit scena şi l-am urmat pe Aiden în backstage, departe de Joseph şi de instrumentiştii noştri. Deja se pregătea să se schimbe şi nici măcar nu a dorit să îmi vorbească. Am închis uşa în urma mea şi doar îl priveam cum îşi dădea cămaşa jos. În acel moment, aş fi vrut să mă năpustesc asupra lui chiar dacă m-ar fi considerat nebun, dezaxat sau mai ştiu eu cum. Urgia din sufletul meu se pornise, dar am reuşit să o ţin în frâu.

— Iartă-mă, Aiden! Iartă-mă pentru tot ce ţi-am făcut! Iartă-mă! i-am strigat într-un acces de durere nesfârşită.

         Un ultim strigăt disperat după ajutor şi iertare. O ultimă încercare de a mai readuce ceva înapoi. O ultimă strigare către noi şi către sufletele noastre damnate.

— Prea târziu, Thomas. Prea târziu pentru regrete şi pentru noi. Iertarea mea nu va şterge nimic şi nu va aduce ceva înapoi.

          Am simţit că mă destram. Un cuţit mi se înfipse în inimă şi am uitat să respir. Ochii lui albaştri erau necruţători, reci şi acuzatori.

— Aiden, am şoptit privindu-l cum îşi strânge bagajul. Îmi întorsese spatele şi încercă să mă ignore. Groaza mă cuprinse.

— Aiden, lasă-mă să repar ce am stricat. Dă-mi voie să îţi demonstrez că nu aici este sfârşitul nostru. Acordă-mi o şansă, te rog. _Te implor._

          Iarăşi şi-a îndreptat privirea către mine şi am încremenit, incapabil să rostesc şi alte cuvinte.

— Nu mai eşti în măsură să iei decizii, nu pentru mine, nu pentru noi. Lasă timpul să decidă. Dar cred că nici timpul nu mai poate rezolva nimic. Ne-am transformat în nişte demoni, în acele persoane ce ne-am promis că nu vom deveni. Unde au dispărut promisiunile nostre? De ce am ajuns să le călcăm în picioare?

— Sunt multe de spus, dar...

— Dar ştiu, nu acum. Nu acum pentru că secretele tale sunt mai importante. Nu acum când, aparent, avem totul. Îţi spun eu, Thomas, nu avem nimic. _Nu mai avem nimic._

— Şi din nimic, noi doi am creat ceva. Nu spune că nu e aşa.

— _Nu compara trecutul cu prezentul. Atunci aveai un suflet, Thomas! Acum nu mai ai._

          A trecut pe lângă mine şi a părăsit încăperea, lăsându-mă paralizat de durere. _Şi am căzut._

_A plecat şi a luat totul cu el._


	27. XXVI. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //All he had to say was goodbye//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my dear friend, S. <3

Următoarele două săptămâni au fost liniştite. Mă întorsesem acasă, în apartamentul meu umil de unde nu am reuşit să evadez prea des. Ce-i drept, am mai ieşit la o bere cu colegii noştri de trupă, evident fără Thomas, căci el ne cam evita. De fapt, după fiecare turneu se refugia în America, unde îşi petrecea timpul cu prietenii lui. Aflasem că nu făcuse asta, ci rămăsese în Londra. Nu o ducea prea bine, din spusele băieţilor, dar nici că mă interesa. Am evitat să discut despre el şi despre relaţia noastră, iar ceilalţi au înţeles şi au păstrat distanţa. Erau conştienţi că nu puteau să ne rezolve problemele, ceea ce era într-adevăr, adevărat.

          Până într-o zi de vineri când am decis să îi convoc la o adunare fulger, dar doar pe Thomas şi Joseph şi asta pentru că aveam să îmi închei toate socotelile cu ei şi să păşesc, în sfârşit, pe drumul meu. Ştiam că nu avea să fie pavat cu aur şi nici că o minune nu avea să se întâmple, dar speram la ceva mai bun. Astfel, era vineri dimineaţa şi mă aflam în biroul lui Joseph, aşteptându-l pe Thomas care întârzia ca de obicei. Joseph nu îmi adresase nici o întrebare şi nici nu era dornic să discutăm, ceea ce mă mulţumea având în vedere relaţia noastră tensionată. Ura faţă de el nu se stinsese în sufletul meu, aşa că era mai bine dacă nu mă provoca. Nu ştiam cum aveam să reacţionez, dar cu siguranţă l-aş fi băgat în spital pentru tot răul pe care îl făcuse. Thomas îşi făcu apariţia în cele din urmă şi intră sfios în birou. Era aranjat şi îmbrăcat frumos, ca întotdeauna, de altfel. Pentru câteva secunde nu am putut să îmi iau ochii de la el, deşi era total greşit ceea ce făceam.

— Care-i treaba cu întâlnirea asta? întrebă, după care îşi drese vocea şi mă privi uşor surprins.

— Habar nu am, răspunse Joseph. Aiden are să ne comunice ceva.

— Într-adevăr. Ca să nu o lungim, vreau să mă retrag din trupă, am spus scurt, privind în direcţia lui Thomas.

— Eram sigur, răspunse Joseph uşor amuzat. Proaste decizii iei în ultima vreme, nu-i aşa, Aiden?

— Tu să taci, nu te-a întrebat nimeni nimic.

— Cred că am dreptul la o opinie, îmi spuse, aşezându-se mai comod în scaunul său.

— Aiden, tu te auzi? Cum să faci asta? izbucni Thomas, vizibil nervos.

— Are dreptate, se băgă iarăşi Joseph, câştigând astfel o privire ucigătoare din partea mea.

— Efectiv nu mai vreau să fac parte din trupă. Sunt sigur că sunt atâţia care şi-a dori să îmi ocupe locul. Şi da, Thomas, eşti liber să rămâi. Vorbesc doar în numele meu, deci nu e ca şi cum visul tău s-ar ruina.

          Nu spuse nimic, dar am putut să citesc neputinţa din privirea lui. Era pierdut şi nu ştia ce să zică, iar o mie de emoţii îl cuprinseseră. Doar atunci când conştientiză gravitatea situaţiei, mă prinse brutal de braţ şi mă scoase furios pe hol. Fără alte cuvinte, mă trânti de perete şi mă privea ameninţător.

— Să nu îndrăzneşti să faci asta! Să nu îndrăzneşti să mai spui că pleci din trupă, nici măcar să te gândeşti sau să visezi la asta! Ai înţeles? Cum poţi să fii atât de crud şi nemilos? Cum poţi să mă laşi de izbelişte?

          Am surâs la vorbele lui, iar acest lucru îi accentuă furia, căci lovi cu putere peretele.

— Aiden, şopti apoi, după ce se adună şi îşi schimbă starea. _Te rog, te implor! Nu mă lăsa singur. Cum vrei să mă descurc fără tine?_

— Te vei descurca, eşti talentat şi ai tot ce îţi trebuie. O să fii bine, Thomas.

— Nu... nu! Nu! a strigat cu vocea frântă.

          Mi se rupea sufletul să îl văd aşa, dar trebuia să fac asta. Trebuia pentru binele meu, dar şi al lui. _Nu mai rezistam._

— Dar de ce? De ce nu mă laşi să îţi demonstrez contrariul? Noi nu funcţionam unul fără celălalt. _Eu nu funcţionez fără tine._ Sunt incomplet. Sunt un artist incomplet.

— Nu spune prostii. Nu ai ce să îmi demonstrezi, nu ai ce să mai repari. Acceptă plecarea mea şi îţi va fi mai uşor.

— Te rog, Aiden! Te implor! Nu mă distruge şi tu, nu lua totul cu tine. Nu mă lăsa în întuneric, şopti scurt în timp ce îşi lipise fruntea de a mea.

          Mi-am închis ochii şi l-am lăsat să stea aproape de mine. L-am lăsat pentru că ştiam că era ultima dată când aveam să îl văd şi să îl simt lângă mine. Voiam să plâng şi să îl strâng în braţe. _Voiam să îl iert şi să ne mai acord o şansă,_ dar asta ar fi însemnat să mă arunc singur de pe o stâncă. Adevărul era că îl voiam, în sufletul meu încă îl vedeam lângă mine, ne vedeam făcând muzică. Dar totul era o iluzie. O iluzie ce m-a bântuit atâţia ani şi care m-a distrus încet.

— Vremea noastră a apus, i-am spus deschizându-mi ochii şi împingându-l uşor doar ca să mă eliberez. Îşi şterse rapid o lacrimă şi mă lăsa liber. Braţele îi căzură pe lângă corp şi intră singur în biroul lui Joseph, iar eu l-am urmat.

— Deci, care e decizia finală? Ştiţi că nu puteţi da înapoi, iar dacă trupa se desfiinţează, tot ce aţi creat până acum va rămâne la mine. Nu veţi mai avea dreptul să folosiţi piesele. Nu vă aparţin.

— Cine a zis asta?

— Una din clauzele contractuale. Stai liniştit, Aiden. Mi-am luat măsuri de precauţie atunci când am ales să vă lansez în muzică. Şi, ca să fiu sincer, aţi început să vă stingeţi. Aţi atins apogeul cu al doilea album, dar al treilea a fost un mic dezastru, ca să spun aşa. M-am gândit mult ce să fac cu voi, iar din câte observaţi, nu am ales să vă las. Acum, pare o idee bună pentru că nu am ce să mai fac cu voi.

— Gata cu discursurile. Desfă contractul, ia-ţi piesele şi banii şi gata. Fără Aiden eu nu am niciun rost în trupă, aşa că... fă ce trebuie să faci. Trupa nu va mai exista şi cu asta basta, a spus Thomas pe un ton stins, după care ieşi ca o furtună din birou.

— Vezi? Dacă faci alegeri stupide? Eşti cam egoist, Aiden. La el nu te-ai gândit o secundă, ci doar la tine.

          Nu am avut putere să îi dau o replică bună, aşa că am vrut doar să plec şi să ies din acel coşmar.

— Vă las să vă mai gândiţi?

— Nu. Decizia a fost luată.

          Şi am plecat. Am plecat şi am luat totul cu mine. _Visul lui Thomas, speranţele lui, sufletul lui._ Şi mă simţeam groaznic, rupt, sfâşiat, călcat în picioare.

_Probabil că el mă ura._


	28. XXVII. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Shame pulses through my heart from the things I've done to you//

  Am lăsat timpul să treacă pe lângă mine pentru că simţeam că nu mai aveam pentru ce să trăiesc. Era vina mea că totul se dusese de râpă, era vina mea că Aiden alesese să plece pe drumul său, era vina mea şi destrămasem totul doar din ambiţia mea stupidă. Am stat şi am zăbovit zile întregi gândindu-mă cum să o iau de la capăt şi ce să fac cu viaţa mea. Aiden se distanţase din acea zi şi nici măcar nu mai voia să îmi vorbească. Îl sunam în fiecare zi şi mă rugam să răspundă, măcar să îmi spună ceva, _doar ca să îi aud vocea._ _Dar nimic._ Nici măcar la mesaje nu îmi răspundea.

          Era un haos total în sufletul meu şi de nenumărate ori am vrut să dau pur şi simplu buzna peste el şi să îi spun tot adevărul, dar niciodată nu eram suficient de curajos să fac asta. În schimb, mă înnecasem în alcool şi tutun şi refuzam cu vehemenţă să părăsesc apartamenul. Dar nu îmi făcea bine şi trebuia să renunţ la tot ce mă distrusese. Trebuia să îmi iau inima în dinţi şi să admit faţă de Aiden că greşisem, deşi ştiam că nu mă va ierta niciodată, probabil. Îl înţelegeam şi nu îl judecam. Îi înţelegeam decizia şi ştiam de ce plecase. Se retrăsese pentru că nu mă mai suporta şi nu mă mai voia prin preajmă. Drept dovadă, că secretul meu mă ruinase. Dar continuam să sper la ziua în care aveam să îl revăd şi să îmi spună că totul era bine. L-aş fi strâns în braţe şi aş fi încercat să îi înlătur toată durerea ce o purta în suflet. Nu voiam să sufere, iar dacă eu eram cauza suferinţei lui, atunci decizia de a pleca a fost una corectă. Nu voiam explicaţii, ci doar să îl ştiu bine. _Nu mai voiam nimic pentru că nu meritam._ Aiden nu îmi furase visul cu plecarea sa, din contră, s-a sacrificat din cauza mea, din cauza idiotului ce eram.

          N-am mai suportat ignoranţa lui şi m-am decis să îl înfrunt. Aveam să îi spun adevărul dureros şi astfel să îl las să aleagă dacă voia sau nu să mai aibă de-a face cu un nenorocit ca mine. Orice decizie avea să ia, o voi respecta cu sfinţenie.

          Ploua mărunt în Londra, iar eu stăteam zgribulit în faţa blocului său încercând să îl fac să răspundă la telefon. Mă gândisem că poate plecase din oraş, dar era prea puţin probabil. Lorenzo îmi spusese cu o zi în urmă că ieşiseră, deci nu avea unde să se evapore. Aşa că i-am scris un mesaj prin care l-am anunţat că eram în faţa blocului său şi că doream să discutăm. Îmi răspunse aproape instantaneu cu un simplu _"urcă"_ şi doar atunci inima mea a tresăltat în piept. M-am avântat pe scări cu viteză şi nu m-am oprit decât atunci când am ajuns în faţa uşii. Îmi deschise şi mă invită înăuntru fără ca eu să cer voie. Îl studiam din umbră şi aşa am putut să îi observ cearcănele şi chipul inexpresiv. Dar era acelaşi el, mai mereu ursuz şi tăcut, dar la fel de frumos. Da, Aiden era un bărbat frumos şi nimeni nu contesta asta, doar el, datorită nesiguranţei sale excesive şi a tâmpeniilor din capul său.

— Vrei un ceai cald?

— Sigur, mulţumesc, i-am spus sfios. Îmi evită privirea şi se retrase în bucătărie să pregătească ceaiul.

          Am păşit în camera de zi unde de obicei zăceau teancuri de hârtii cu notiţe şi melodii, intrumente muzicale, sticle de suc, ceşti de cafea... dar nu şi astăzi. Totul era aranjat, chitara se odihnea în colţişorul ei lângă pianul său, iar măsuţa şi biroul erau goale. Am oftat scurt şi l-am privit cum punea cănile cu ceaiul aburind pe masă.

— Care-i treaba, Thomas?

          Am oftat adânc şi m-am întors către el, dorindu-mi ca timpul să se deruleze şi să îi spun totul, să scap de povară, să scap de bolovanul pe care l-am cărat atâta timp în piept.

— Am venit să îţi spun adevărul, Aiden. Îţi voi spune absolut tot.

— De ce tocmai acum? Ce relevanţă mai are?

— Are! Dacă nu vom mai cânta împreună asta nu înseamnă că nu mai putem fi prieteni.

— Mă îndoiesc, spuse uitându-se oriunde altundeva, mai puţin la mine.

— Taci şi ascultă-mă! Trebuie să îţi spun indiferent de riscuri. Am obosit. _Şi eu sunt frânt, şi eu am obosit să mă lupt, mai ales cu mine însumi._

— Te ascult, spuse scurt.

          Am tras aer adânc în piept şi am lăsat cuvintele să-mi scape printre buze, deşi deja simţeam că aceasta avea să fie greşeala cea mai mare.

— Nu ştiu cum să încep, dar cred că ar fi cazul să nu mă mai ascund. Aiden, sunt deja ani de zile de când port secretul acesta în suflet. Indiferent de reacţia ta sau de alegerile tale, să ştii că voi respecta orice decizie vei lua.

— Treci peste introduceri siropoase, Thomas. Încep să îmi pierd răbdarea.

— _Am sentimente pentru tine, Aiden._ Ştiu, nu este deloc normal şi cu siguranţă vei fi şocat. _Iartă-mă!_ De aici toate necazurile, piedicile, lipsa de comunicare, alcool, droguri, bătăi. Joseph nu a înţeles de ce am apucat-o pe un drum greşit. A încercat atâta vreme să mă stăpânească, să mă aducă pe drumul cel bun, să îmi explice şi eventual să afle cauza. A ajuns să mă bată pentru că altă alternativă nu avea. Asta e doar versiunea scurtă a întregii poveşti. Nu știu dacă vrei să auzi și restul.

          Şi-a pus mâinile pe chip, ascunzându-şi disperarea. În fracţiune de secundă dispăru în bucătărie, lăsându-mă singur. Am simţit cum stomacul mi se răsuceşte şi cum o senzaţie de greaţă punea stăpânire pe mine. _Îmi era frică, îmi era groază de ceea ce avea să urmeze._


	29. XXVIII. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Take my hand and lead the way out of the darkness and into the light of the day//

  Tremuram şi nu îmi venea să cred că Thomas, dintre toţi oamenii, avea sentimente pentru mine. _Thomas._ Bărbatul perfect, inteligent, creativ, carismatic şi extrem de frumos, ce avea toate femeile la picioare... tocmai el să ascundă aşa ceva? Eram de-a dreptul şocat şi nu ştiam cum să procesez informaţia sau ce să spun. Îl înţelegeam perfect de ce nu avusese puterea să îmi spună pentru că şi eu mă aflasem în acea situaţie, îi înţelegeam până şi atitudinea. Dar nu puteam să nu mă gândesc la cât de idioţi am fost amândoi. Atât de idioţi încât din cauza orgoliului şi a fricii, ne-am distrus reciproc.

          Mi-am sprijinit braţele pe blatul din bucătărie şi nu ştiam cum să reacţionez. Ce aveam să îi spun? Ce aveam să îi mărturisesc când trupul meu era paralizat de frică? Pierdusem totul doar din cauza neputinţei noastre, din cauză că ne-am temut amândoi de reacţia celuilalt. _Dar oare era adevărat?_ Oare Thomas chiar a ascuns acest secret sau doar l-a folosit ca şi pretext? Eram confuz, iar paranoia începea să se instaleze în mintea mea.

          M-am întors în încăpere cu paşi mărunţi, neştiind ce dracului să zic. Aveam întrebări de pus, dar şi confesiuni de făcut şi chiar nu ştiam cu ce să încep.

— Iartă-mă Aiden! A trebuit să îţi spun chiar dacă ştiu că tu nu îmi împărtăşeşti sentimentele. Nici nu trebuie, nici nu aş fi îndrăznit să îţi cer asta. Vreau doar să facem muzica împreună.

— Opreşte-te! i-am spus când a încercat să plece din faţa mea. Se opri, dar nu îndrăzni să se întoarcă. Îşi duse mâna la gură şi încercă să nu plângă.

— Eşti un idiot! Un nemernic ce mi-ai smuls sufletul din piept! i-am urlat mânat de furie.

— Poţi să mă urăşti, Aiden!

          Mi-am închis ochii şi am oftat adânc. Cum dracului să îl urăsc? Cum să îl dau afară? Cum să las orgoliul să intervină iarăşi între noi? Am încercat să mă calmez şi să nu fac un gest pe care să-l regret.

— _De ce eu?_ Ce poţi vedea în mine atât de fascinant? l-am întrebat dorindu-mi să îi ştiu motivele, şi mai presus de toate, voiam să ştiu cum mă percepea el.

— Dacă ai putea să te priveşti prin ochii mei ai înţelege că eşti un om minunat. Ai înţelege că eşti perfect aşa cum eşti tu, ai înţelege că eu fără tine sunt incomplet, că tu dai viaţa vocii mele, că eu nu sunt şi nici nu am fost vreodată mai presus de tine. Destinele noastre s-au împletit şi doar aşa am fost capabili să aducem un strop de speranţa celor ce cred în noi.

          Am tăcut şi am ascultat, i-am surprins ochii căprui, de acum lipsiţi de speranţă şi trişti. Tot ce spunea el părea rupt dintr-un basm, dar ştiam că era adevărat. Îmi explicase de nenumărate ori că nu am de ce să nu am încredere în mine, îmi spusese că sunt foarte talentat, îmi spusese multe, doar că nu am avut urechi să aud şi suficient creier încât să îi percep mesajul.

— Voi pleca acum, spuse forţând un zâmbet şters. Mă bucur că te-am revăzut. Nu o să-mi mai cer încă o dată iertare pentru că bănuiesc că ai înţeles cât de rău îmi pare. 

— Thomas!

          Se întoarse, căci deja se afla în holișor şi era gata de plecare. M-am dus după el şi nu m-a lăsat inima să îl gonesc încă o dată.

— Nu pleca. Am şi eu ceva de spus şi crede-mă, nici eu nu îmi găsesc curajul să fac asta. Dar trebuie să dăm cărţile pe faţă şi să nu ne mai jucăm cu noi înşine.

           Mă privi îngrozit şi doar atunci am decis să continui. Suferise prea mult, amândoi suferisem suficient şi venise timpul să ne mai acordăm o şansă şi să ne iertăm. Să ne iertăm pentru frica şi întunericul în care am trăit.

— Şi eu am... şi eu am sentimente pentru tine. Dar nu am putut să îţi spun din aceleaşi motive. Mi-a fost atât de frică, m-am temut că voi distruge totul. M-am gândit că mă vei înlătura din viaţa ta. Se întâmplă de câţiva ani deja. Şi m-a durut cumplit să te văd cât de rece şi indiferent eşti. Şi eu m-am luptat cu mine, şi eu m-am blestemat pentru sentimentele mele, dar niciodată nu am avut aşteptări din partea ta. Şi nici nu o să am.

— Aiden...


	30. XXIX. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Is this feeling flows both ways?//

  Stăteam amândoi pe canapea fără să ne vorbim sau să ne uităm unul la celălalt. Eram amândoi pierduţi în gândurile noastre şi nu ştiam ce să ne spunem. Tensiunea crescuse între noi şi nu ştiam cum să reacţionez. Televizorul mergea pe un post oarecare, dar nu eram deloc atenţi. De fapt, mie nici nu îmi păsa. Nu ştiam dacă făcusem o greşeală majoră sau dacă lucrurile aveau să se îndrepte cu timpul. Eram pierduţi încă o dată, dar măcar am avut curajul să ne spunem adevărul.

          Îmi eliberasem sufletul şi frica se mai diminuase mai ales după confesiunea lui Aiden. Durerea şi întunericul din jurul nostru nu dispăruseră încă, şi nici nu părea că ne apropiem oarecum de lumină. Timpul parcă stătuse în loc şi nici nu observasem cât de târziu se făcuse. Noaptea se aşternuse peste oraş, iar o ploaie măruntă şi rece lovea fereastra.

— Iartă-mă Thomas! Am luat o decizie crucială şi din cauza mea am pierdut totul, a spus frământându-şi mâinile. Ştiam că se simţea vinovat şi îşi regreta decizia, dar de fapt, eu eram de vină. Eu fusesem cel care l-a distrus în asemenea hal încât să îşi dorească să plece.

— A fost vina mea, Aiden. N-am fost capabil să îţi spun adevărul. Dacă o făceam la timp, atunci am mai fi putut să salvăm ceva. Dar nu am vrut să... la naiba! Mi-a fost frică.

— Dar tot mă gândesc la ceea ce te-a făcut să te schimbi aşa şi să ajungi să...

— Să fiu un depravat? am continuat întrebarea lui pentru că ştiam că nu îşi găsea cuvintele. Era peste măsură de agitat şi nu îmi plăcea să îl ştiu aşa.

— Şi toată povestea cu Joseph. Dumnezeule, nu mi-am imaginat o secundă că atât de gravă e situaţia, că atât de rău ai ajuns încât managerul trupei să recurgă la pedepse drastice.

— Ţi-am spus să nu îl învinuieşti. A încercat, crede-mă, toate modalităţile să mă readucă pe linia de plutire. Şi el, ca şi tine, nu a înţeles atitudinea mea.

          A oftat adânc şi şi-a făcut puţin curaj să mă privească. Ochii lui albaştri erau trişti şi cu uşurinţă puteam să îmi dau seama că se chinuise în ultimele săptămâni. Cearcănele îi trădau lipsa somnului şi nu puteam decât să mă simt şi mai vinovat.

— Ceva s-a întâmplat cu tine după al doilea turneu. Vreau să ştiu, Thomas! Vreau să ştiu pentru că am trăit atâta timp în întuneric şi minciună...

          Am înghiţit în sec şi mi-am muşcat buzele. Ştiam că va veni momentul când Aiden va pune întrebări şi încă nu eram destul de pregătit să înfrunt adevărul, dar pentru că mi-am jurat că nu îl voi mai minţi, am decis să dau toate cărţile pe faţă. Cel puţin acum era mai uşor, deşi nu ştiam dacă mă voia prin preajma lui şi ce se va alege de noi.

— Eram în America, la petrecerea lui Trixie dacă îţi mai aminteşti.

— Bineintele, continuă! spuse întorcându-se către mine. Privirea lui mă ardea, aşa că n-am putut să îi fac faţă şi mi-am plecat chipul. _Îmi era ruşine._ Mult prea ruşine de adevărul crud, dar Aiden merita să ştie.

— Probabil ai observat că am dispărut în toiul petrecerii.

— Erai peste măsură de beat şi m-am gândit că te-ai retras în camera ta.

— Aparent. M-am dus să caut apă rece şi cineva a venit după mine. _Am crezut că eşti tu._ De fapt, în mintea mea bolnavă _ştiam că eşti tu._ Acel cineva, nu îţi voi spune cine, a venit şi efectiv a început să mă sărute, să... înţelegi tu. Am sfârşit în pat cu el.

— _Cu el?_ întrebă el mirat, după care îşi ascunse chipul în palme.

— Da. Şi crede-mă, am ştiut tot timpul că eşti tu. Îţi dai seama în ce stadiu ajunsesem? Nu mai judecam şi astfel am decis că e mai bine să mă îndepărtez. Şi uite unde m-a adus decizia mea...

— Acum înţeleg. Dar nu trebuia să te distrugi, Thomas. Ar fi trebuit să discuţi cu mine, doar eşti conştient că nu aş fi putut niciodată să îţi fac rău sau să te alung.

— Şi tu ai suferit în tăcere pentru că nu ai avut curajul să îmi spui.

— Când ţi-ai dat seama că simţi ceva mai mult pentru mine?

— Când am lansat primul album şi te-am văzut lângă mine pe scenă. A fost cel mai frumos moment.

          Aiden a surâs şi şi-a plecat chipul. Zâmbea, probabil ruşinat din cauza cuvintelor mele.

— E ceva timp de atunci, zise scurt.

          Am zâmbit la rândul meu şi m-am ridicat de pe canapea. Se făcuse târziu şi venise vremea să plec.

— Te grăbeşti? m-a întrebat atunci când s-a ridicat la nivelul meu. Am vrut să rezist nebuniei ce mă cuprinsese, astfel că am încercat să îi ignor prezența, deşi era foarte aproape de mine. Iar eu, ca un idiot înnecat în dorinţă, voiam să îl sărut. Dintre toate gesturile posibile, eu tânjeam după el, după prezenţa lui, după atingerea lui. Şi, într-adevăr, trecuse atâta amar de vreme. Atâtea nopţi pierdute contemplând la ceva ce nu părea să aibă un viitor. 

          Şi eram iarăşi prins sub vraja lui. Dar parcă durerea nu mai era atât de intensă, aşa că m-am întors către el, m-am apropiat şi mi-am lipit fruntea de a lui. Îngheţase sub atingerea mea şi nu îmi doream sub nici o formă să îl forţez.

— Dacă fac ceva greşit, opreşte-mă! i-am şoptit scurt, după care i-am cuprins chipul cu palmele-mi calde. Nu rupse contactul vizual cu mine, ci doar mă studia. Îi era frică, ştiam asta. Dar aşteptasem atâta timp acel moment, acele clipe în care îmi va fi permis să mă apropii.

          Şi am lăsat bariera dintre noi să se prăbuşească. Mi-am lipit buzele de ale lui şi am sperat să nu mă îndepărteze. _Şi nu a făcut-o._ Mâinile i-au ajuns pe talia mea, aducându-mă astfel mai aproape, sărutându-mă cu foc şi dor. 


	31. XXX. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Someday you'll be better off on your own, so just let me go//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should listen to the song "Guilt" by Hurts.

_— Dacă fac ceva greşit, opreşte-mă!_ mi-a spus înainte ca inevitabilul să se întâmple. Ştiam că mă va săruta, simţisem asta. Mi-a lăsat răgaz să mă pot răzgândi şi eventual să îl resping. Dar cum aş fi putut? _Cum aş fi putut să las acel moment să se frângă când atâţia ani mi-am dorit atenţia lui?_ Mâinile lui mi-au cuprins chipul, iar buzele lui cărnoase le-au zdrobit pe ale mele. Împietrisem sub atingerea lui tandră şi îmi doream ca timpul să se oprească în loc pentru noi. L-am adus mai aproape şi i-am răspuns la sărut, dându-i de înţeles că era perfect în regulă ceea ce făcea. Inima îmi explodase în piept şi mă pierdusem pe mine însumi. Nu credeam că atingerea lui avea să fie atât de divină, nu mi-am imaginat că el avea atâta putere asupra mea, şi totuşi, m-am predat lui.

          Ne-am aşezat pe canapea şi m-a strâns în braţe. Imediat m-am cuibărit la pieptul lui şi am lăsat liniştea sa ne cuprindă. Nu eram capabili să vorbim, ci doar ne bucuram de prezenţa celuilalt. Degetele lui lungi se plimbau nestingherite pe braţul meu transmițându-mi fiori pe şira spinării, dar nu mă deranja. Mă simţeam în siguranţă pentru prima dată după o perioadă foarte îndelungată şi îmi venea greu să cred că el îmi era alături, _el_   — Thomas cel răzvrătit ce în urmă cu câteva săptămâni ar fi fost în stare să îmi spargă capul din cauza furiei. Dar acum era calm şi protector. Inima i se zbătea în piept producând cel mai frumos sunet pe care îl auzisem până atunci. Mi-am permis să stau şi să ascult, să mă bucur în linişte şi să fiu recunoscător pentru fiecare clipă petrecută în braţele lui. Îmi pierdusem speranţa în ultimele luni, dar până la urmă tot el a fost cel care a adus lumina şi pacea în sufletul şi viaţa mea. Deşi nimic nu era concret şi nici măcar nu discutasem despre absolut nimic legat de noi sau de viitorul nostru, _simţeam că aveam nevoie unul de celălalt._ Însă bucuria mea a fost imediat înlocuită cu un sentiment straniu. Mă gândeam la Thomas şi la povestea ce mi-o spusese. Adevărul era că nu îmi imaginasem o clipă că aşa ceva s-a întâmplat. Am luat în calcul orice altă posibilitate, dar nu şi aceea. _Oare ce o fi fost în sufletul lui când a realizat că nu eram eu?_

— Ar trebui să te odihneşti, Aiden.

          Am aprobat şi l-am îndemnat să rămână. A acceptat fără să spună ceva şi m-a urmat în dormitor. I-am oferit pijamale curate şi ne-am strecurat sub aşternuturi. Am stins veioza de pe noptieră, iar el s-a întors cu spatele la mine, stând cât mai departe cu putinţă. Rămaşi tăcuţi şi fără să ne spunem nici măcar _noapte bună_ , am decis să mă apropii şi să îl strâng în braţe. Sângele îmi curgea cu repeziciune prin vene, dar nu am dat importanţă, ci doar mi-am urmat inima. A tresărit scurt când palma mea l-a atins, iar trupul meu s-a lipit de al lui.

— Sunt doar eu, nu îţi face griji, i-am şoptit. Dormi liniştit.

          De dimineaţă m-am trezit odihnit, poate mai odihnit ca niciodată, sperând să fiu întâmpinat de un Thomas la fel de somnoros. Însă locul de lângă mine era gol. Am oftat dezamăgit şi mi-am trecut mâna peste locul rece unde ar fi trebuit să doarmă el.

          N-am stat mult pe gânduri şi m-am ridicat. Cu paşi mărunţi am ieşit din încăpere şi mi-am trecut mâna prin păr. Speram, totuşi, să îl găsesc în sufragerie. Nici acolo nu era, dar am observat uşa bucătăriei închisă, iar un miros vag de fum de ţigară dăinuia pe hol.

          Când am deschis uşa bucătăriei, l-am zărit stând cu spatele şi fumând liniştit privind pe geamul larg deschis. S-a întors brusc şi şi-a ascuns ţigara la spate. Am surâs sperând să fiu întâmpinat cu un zâmbet. _Dar nu._ I-am citit imediat regretul din privire şi inima mi s-a strâns în piept.

— Te-ai trezit de mult?

— Nu chiar, a fost răspunsul lui. Vocea îi era încă răguşită şi drăguţă în acelaşi timp. Aş fi putut să mă obişnuiesc cu asta, aş fi putut să mă obişnuiesc cu dimineţile târzii şi cu prezenţa lui, aş fi putut să mă obişnuiesc să îl trezesc cu o ceaşcă de cafea şi cu micul dejun... _aş fi vrut să mă trezesc în fiecare dimineaţă şi să îl văd cum doarme liniştit lângă mine._

— Ce vrei să mănânci la micul dejun?

— Nimic, spuse hotărât în timp ce stingea ţigara doar pe jumătate fumată. Trebuie să plec.

— De ce? De ce eşti atât de rece? l-am întrebat.

          A încercat să treacă pe lângă mine, dar l-am prins de braţ.

— Ce e în neregulă, Thomas? am întrebat, încercând să îmi stăpânesc furia.

— Totul. Nu ar fi trebuit să fac ce am făcut.

— Dar ce ai făcut greşit? m-am răstit, strângându-l cu butere de braţ şi săgetându-l cu privirea.

— _Te-am rănit prea mult, te-am distrus._ Am năruit visul nostru şi totul. Chimia noastră ca şi artişti, relaţia noastră, am încălcat promisiuni, am făcut tot ce nu trebuia. Iar tu nu meriţi asta. Tu meriţi pe cineva demn de tine, cineva care să te preţuiască cu adevărat. Căci eu nu am ştiut să o fac. _Am fost un prost şi mi-am bătut joc._

— Ştii foarte bine că nu este aşa! Încetează să mai trăieşti în trecut!

— Şi prezentul ce îmi oferă? Dar viitorul? a strigat atunci când şi-a smucit braţul.

— Întoarce-te! am urlat, dar deja închisese uşa în urma lui.

          Iar eu nu am fost în stare să îl urmez. _Nu am putut efectiv să îl prind şi să îl rup de trecutul nenorocit ce încă îl trăgea înapoi._


	32. XXXI. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Because only you can set me free//

Am ajuns într-un final acasă după ce am străbătut atâta drum pe jos şi am lăsat pe cuier punga cu cele patru sticle de alcool. Trebuiau să îmi ajungă pentru următoarele două zile pentru că aveam de gând să mă îmbăt până ce voi cădea din picioare. Avusesem timp suficient cât să mă gândesc la toate deciziile mele şi la toate prostiile făcute şi nu îmi mai rămăsese nimic altceva de făcut. Pierdusem tot, iar anunţul oficial făcut de cei din managment, cum că ne retrăgeam din activitate, m-a distrus complet. Ziarele vuiau deja şi agitaţia se crease şi pe internet. Dar eu nu voiam să văd nimic, nu voiam să văd motivele invocate şi nici reacţia fanilor pentru că ştiam cât de dezamăgiţi şi supăraţi erau.

          Şi eu eram, şi eu aş fi vrut să dau timpul înapoi şi să salvez măcar trupa, dacă pe Aiden nu îl puteam avea. Muzica însemna totul pentru mine, am muncit enorm împreună cu Aiden... şi pentru ce? _Pentru ca eu să distrug totul._

          Mi-am aruncat sacoul pe jos şi m-am trântit pe canapea. Cu grijă am umplut primul pahar cu alcool şi l-am golit pe jumătate fără să clipesc. Lichidul mă ardea pe gât, dar nu îmi păsa. Mi-am căutat bricheta şi mi-am aprins o ţigară încercând să mă liniştesc. _Dar era în zadar._ În mintea mea se derulau mii de imagini, de scene, certurile noastre, bătăile lui Joseph, _totul._ Dar cel mai important, _îi auzeam vocea._ Îi auzeam vocea lui Aiden cum striga, cum mă striga _să mă întorc, să îmi revin, să nu cad iarăşi._

          Mă vedeam în genunchi pe scenă exact la ultimul nostru concert şi retrăiam acele momente la nesfârşit. Aiden a încercat şi atunci să mă salveze, dar nu a mai putut. Nu a mai rezistat şi nu am putut să îl învinuiesc. Disperarea şi durerea din sufletul lui l-au mâncat de viu şi l-au răpit de lângă mine. Iar când soarta mi l-a adus înapoi, când în sfârşit am fost amândoi capabili să ne spunem ce simţeam unul pentru celălalt, am realizat că eu nu eram demn de el. _Am conştientizat că nu îl meritam, că locul meu nu era în viaţa lui._ Nu aş fi putut niciodată să mă revanşez pentru răul făcut, pentru tot ce păcătuisem şi pentru tot ce ascunsesem. Eram prins printre regrete şi durere, iar Aiden nu a înţeles asta. Aiden nu ştia cât de ruşine îmi era. Aiden nu ştia că nu mă mai regăseam. _Nu mai ştiam cine eram şi ce menire aveam._

          Atunci m-am ridicat brusc şi am lăsat fumul de ţigară să îmi părăsească plămânii. M-am dus în baie şi m-am dat cu apă rece pe faţă. Când mi-am ridicat chipul, m-am văzut în oglindă. _Eram acelaşi eu, acelaşi nenorocit, dar cu toate că mă vedeam, nu eram capabil să mă recunosc._ Cu mâna tremurândă mi-am atins reflexia. Aveam lacrimi în ochi. Aş fi vrut să sparg oglinda și să fac imaginea să dispară, dar era prea târziu căci îmi rămăsese întipărită în minte.

          Cu paşi grăbiţi, m-am întors în camera de zi şi am dat pe gât şi restul de alcool. Şi mi-am mai turnat încă un pahar şi încă unul, şi încă unul... până ce durerea s-a mai nimicit şi am fost în stare să respir.

          Îmi era frig, dar tot stăteam pironit în faţa geamului, cu braţele-mi sprijinite pe toc şi privind în zare la soarele ce apunea. Întunericul se lăsa şi punea încet, dar sigur, stăpânire peste oraş.

          Ceva timp mai târziu, m-am trântit pe podea şi priveam tavanul. Îmi venea să râd. Eram patetic şi beat peste măsură. Îl alungasem pe Aiden încă o dată dându-i şansa la o viaţă normală, departe de mine şi de toate problemele. Probabil va alege calea cea bună şi va înţelege că eu nu îi aduc nimic, că nu avea un viitor lângă un nemernic ca mine.

          Nici nu am apucat să mă întind iarăşi după sticla de băutură, căci am auzit cum cineva bubuia în uşa de la intrare. Nedumerit, am încercat să mă ridic, deşi nu voiam sub nici o formă să deschid. Totuşi, m-am târât pe picioare până în hol şi am deschis uşa cu putere. _Mă aşteptam să fie Aiden._

— Ce dracu' faci?! a urlat, iar vocea i s-a auzit pe tot palierul. A intrat furios în apartament şi m-a privit insistent, aşteptând să îi răspund. Era din cale afară de nervos, iar ochii lui albaştri mă săgetau.

— De ce ai venit?

          Nu mi-a răspuns, doar şi-a dat haina jos şi m-a prins violent de braţ.

— Puteam să jur că te vei îneca în alcool. _Prostule! Idiotule!_ a strigat în timp ce m-a târât efectiv până în baie. A dat drumul la apă rece şi m-a forţat să mă spăl pe faţă. Totul se întâmpla cu o repeziciune fantastică încât nici nu am apucat să scot vreun sunet.

— Meriţi o mamă de bătaie, tâmpitule! îmi spuse, zgâlţâindu-mă cu putere. Luă un prosop şi mă ajută să îmi şterg chipul şi părul ud.

— _Aiden,_ am scâncit când am fost iarăşi prins şi târât până în dormitor. M-a aşezat pe pat şi mi-a descheiat cămaşa şi aşa mototolită.

— Hai, dă-o jos! a strigat în timp ce caută un tricou.

          Braţele mi se împleticeau şi simţeam cum mă prăbuşesc. Eram năucit de prezenţa, dar şi de atitudinea lui oarecum violenta.

— Îţi e rău? m-a întrebat în cele din urmă, prinzându-mă de umeri. Mă privea atent şi îmi analiza chipul. Iarăşi îmi simţeam lacrimile formadu-se în colţul ochilor şi am vrut să mă agăţ de el, dar braţele nu mă ascultau.

          A pufnit exasperat şi s-a îndepărtat pentru câteva momente. Îşi trecu mâinile prin păr şi se învârti de două ori prin încăpere ameţindu-mă şi mai tare. Văzând totuşi că trupul nu mă ascultă, m-am lăsat pradă oboselii şi am căzut pe spate.

— Cât dracu' ai băut, Thomas?

          Am început să râd şi mi-am strâns braţele la piept. Mă simţeam ca ultimul ratat şi mi se părea totul atât de amuzant, însă nu şi lui Aiden. N-a stat mult pe gânduri şi m-a băgat în pat, m-a învelit, iar el a rămas pe margine, stând cu spatele la mine.

— Dormi! Eşti beat criţă!

— Nu pot. Vino lângă mine, spune-mi o poveste.

— _Futu-ţi povestea, Thomas!_

          Totuşi, s-a cuibărit lângă mine şi m-a adus mai aproape. Se juca în părul meu, iar eu nu eram capabil să fac diferenţa dintre realitate şi vis.

— Iartă-mă, i-am spus cu vocea frântă.

— Mi-am făcut griji. Nu mi-ai răspuns la telefon. Cred că te-am sunat de douzeci de ori, a şoptit.

          Furia i se mai domolise, puteam să simt asta. Se liniştise ştiindu-mă lângă el.

— Dar eşti aici acum...

— Sunt şi nu voi pleca. De ce îţi e frică, Thomas? Vreau să lupt pentru tine, vreau să rămân lângă tine...

          M-am trezit singur în miez de noapte fără Aiden lângă mine. Capul mă durea îngrozitor de tare, astfel că am coborât din pat. Nu ştiam dacă mintea îmi jucase feste din cauza alcoolului sau Aiden chiar fusese lângă mine. _Şi eram dezamăgit._

          Până la urmă, m-am dus în camera de zi şi inima mi-a tresăltat în piept când l-am zărit pe Aiden dormind singur pe canapea. Nu m-am putut abţine şi am zâmbit. Timid, m-am apropiat şi m-am trântit în genunchi lângă el. Mi-am lăsat puţin timp să îl privesc cum se odihnea, iar apoi am îndrăznit să îl ating.

          A tresărit brusc şi m-a privit nedumerit.

— Îţi e rău, Thomas?

          Am mimat un _nu_ şi mi-am pus capul pe pieptul lui. Bătăile inimile sale erau regulate şi mă linişteau. Aşa îl ştiam lângă mine, aşa îmi dădeam seama că nu eram singur.

— De ce n-ai rămas lângă mine?

— Te-am lăsat să te odihneşti, a mormăit încă somnoros.

          Mi-a cuprins chipul cu palmele, iar apoi s-a ridicat. M-a prins de mână şi l-am urmat în dormitor. Ne-am strecurat iarăşi sub aşternuturi şi am rămas amândoi tăcuţi în timp ce priveam tavanul. Am îndrăznit să îl prind de mână şi să îmi încrucişez degetele cu ale lui. Nu spuse nimic, doar îmi strânse mâna la rândul său. Împreună eram mai puternici şi nici el nu ar fi negat asta. Adevărul era că aveam nevoie unul de celelalt, aveam nevoie amândoi să fim conştienţi de prezenţa celuilalt pentru că noi nu funcţionam singuri. Noi am fost legaţi încă de la început, destinele noastre au fost legate strâns, dar am fost prea orbi şi naivi să ne dăm seama. _Sau prea idioţi să admitem asta._

— Să nu mă mai laşi niciodată să cad, l-am rugat în şoaptă.

— Tu mă alungi mereu, Thomas. Lasă-mă să îţi fiu alături, lasă-mă să îţi arăt că nimeni şi nimic nu e mai important ca _noi._ O să ne descurcăm, trebuie doar să înveţi să nu mai fugi de mine.

— Sărută-mă, i-am spus încet, dar ştiam că mă auzise. S-a apropiat şi m-a sărutat pe frunte, moment în care l-am prins de ceafă şi l-am adus mai aproape, căutându-i cu disperare buzele. L-am sărutat scurt în cele din urmă, şi l-am eliberat. A rămas blocat şi mă privea prin întuneric. O mie de emoţii i-au străbătut chipul în acele câteva clipe, dar eram incapabil să le descifrez. Nu a spus nimic mai mult, doar m-a strâns protector în braţe. 


	33. XXXII. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //He was born to blow my mind//

    În zorii zilei m-am trezit captiv în braţele lui Thomas. Se agăţase de mine de parcă nu ar mai fi vrut să îmi dea drumul, iar acel gest mă liniştise complet. Era al naibii de plăcut să îl ştiu lângă mine, să îi simt respiraţia caldă pe ceafă şi să ascult cum doarme lângă mine. Pentru prima dată în ultimii ani mă simţeam în siguranţă. Mă simţeam complet, iar gheţarul din sufletul meu se topise. _Şi asta datorită lui._ Datorită celui mai minunat om care a stat vreodată lângă mine, celei mai de preţ fiinţe care întotdeauna m-a înţeles şi a stat în umbra mea. _Şi eram recunoscător, şi mai presus de toate, fericit._

          Lumina pătrundea prin fereastră şi eram mulţumit că nu ploua. Pentru prima dată după mult timp, apreciam cerul senin şi razele soarelui. Poate mă schimbasem, poate starea mea, în sfârşit, rezona cu vremea frumoasă. Nu ştiam exact ce se întâmpla cu mine şi nici cum să fac faţă fericirii abundente ce zăcea în pieptul meu.

          Am rămas nemişcat încă o perioadă de timp, fiindu-mi teamă să nu-l trezesc pe Thomas. Cu siguranţă avea să sară ca ars dacă aveam să mă mişc, aşa că am rămas în continuare în aceeaşi poziţie, savurând din plin căldura trupului său.

          Într-un final, Thomas s-a trezit şi cum mă aşteptam, era mai morocănos decât de obicei. Îmi dădu drumul din strânsoare şi se întoarse pe partea lui de pat. Credea că dorm, astfel că m-am întors cu faţa către el. Clipi de câteva ori nedumerit, iar imediat îi apăru un zâmbet pe chip. Se ruşină şi îşi trase cearceaful pe faţă, încercând astfel să se ascundă de mine. Am început să râd şi i-am înşfăcat bucata de material.

— Unde te ascunzi? Bună dimineaţa! i-am spus încă râzând.

          Şi-a muşcat buza inferioară şi s-a strâmbat la mine exact ca un copil mic.

— Neaţa, a mormăit în cele din urmă.

          M-am ridicat din pat, mi-am aranjat hainele şi l-am lăsat să lenevească. Ştiam că era oarecum mahmur şi nu avea chef de discuţii inutile atât de devreme, aşa că m-am decis să îi pregătesc ceva ce ştiam că îi plăcea atât de mult.

— Unde pleci? a strigat în urma mea.

— Îţi pregătesc micul dejun, i-am răspuns întorcându-mă în încăpere. Te simţi bine? Ţi-am lăsat nişte analgezice pe noptieră.

— Mulţumesc, Aiden.

          M-am refugiat în bucătărie şi am început să pregătesc câteva sandvişuri şi clătite cu sirop şi gem de fructe. Ştiam că adora clătitele, aşa că m-am gândit să îl răsfăţ. Am aranjat masa şi am pregătit bunătăţile, dar uitasem de cafea. _Tare şi cu lapte._ Poate ar fi trebuit să optez pentru ceai, dar Thomas avea nevoie să se trezească.

          Tocmai când mă pregăteam să ies din bucătărie şi să mă duc să-l trezesc, Thomas apăru în faţa mea şi mă opri. Mă privea pe sub gene, iar eu încercam să îi ghicesc următoarea mişcare. Zâmbind în colţul gurii, s-a apropiat şi m-a prins de mână.

— Ţi-am spus că nu te merit, eşti prea bun pentru mine, după care mi-a furat un sărut.

— Nu tu hotărăşti asta, am murmurat.

          N-a stat mult pe gânduri şi şi-a pus mâinile pe talia mea. Mă săgetă cu privirea şi simţeam cum mă trec fiori pe șira spinarii. Fluturii îmi dansau în stomac de fiecare dată când mă atingea şi totul în jurul nostru se prăbuşea. Rămâneam astfel doar noi doi, _noi doi împotriva tuturor._

— Am vorbit serios noaptea trecută. Să nu crezi că nu îmi amintesc. Vreau ca lucrurile să meargă între noi, vreau... vreau să fii al meu. _Eşti al meu._

— _Dar tu eşti al meu?_ am reuşit să bâigui. Ochii lui căprui mă scanau şi s-au oprit iarăşi asupra buzelor mele.

— Tu ce crezi, Aiden? m-a întrebat pe un ton jos.

          Ştiam răspunsul, dar voiam să fiu sigur. Ştiam că Thomas a fost întotdeauna mai îndrăzneţ, dar nu am crezut că se va întâmpla vreodată ca eu să fiu cel pe care el îl ţine în braţe. Mi-am permis doar să îmi imaginez, să vizualizez cum ar fi fost dacă el...

          M-a sărutat şi astfel m-a rupt de toate gândurile mele. Era divin să îl ştiu atât de aproape. Mâna lui ajunsese pe spatele meu şi mă strângea cu putere în timp ce mă săruta tandru. Era drăgăstos din fire, văzusem asta, dar eu încă eram străin de tot ce îmi putea oferi el.

          Mi-a dat drumul din strânsoare şi s-a aşezat la masă, nerăbdător să guste din bucatele pregătite, iar eu rămăsesem împietrit. Cu mâna tremurândă mi-am trecut degetele peste buze, încercând să mă conving că totul era real. Totul se schimbase atât de rapid între noi, de la certurile violente şi lipsa de comunicare, am ajuns atât de apropiaţi într-un timp atât de scurt.

— Se răceşte! strigă râzând, arătând cu furculiţa spre mine. Doar nu ai de gând să stai acolo o veşnicie?

          Am zâmbit şi m-am trântit pe scaunul din faţa lui, încă admirându-l.

— Ţi-am dat lumea peste cap?

— Întotdeauna faci asta, i-am zis prefăcându-mă ocupat cu unul dintre sandvişuri.

— Gata cu jocurile, Aiden. Ne-am minţit prea mult timp. E cazul să fim fericiţi, ce zici de asta?

— Şi cu muzica ce vom face?

— Ei bine, m-am gândit şi la acest lucru. Deşi este cam devreme, aş vrea să mă mut în apartamentul tău.

          Am căscat ochii şi m-am blocat pentru câteva secunde. Thomas a chicotit şi a luat o înghiţitură de cafea.

— Vrei tu asta?

— Desigur. Doar am locuit atâţia împreună şi înainte. Şi m-am gândit să îmi vând apartamentul, vom lua bani frumoşi pe el. Astfel, ne vom relansa în muzică. Doar noi doi, fără band, fără alte griji. Ne vom descurca, ai încredere în mine.

          N-am fost în stare să îi ofer o replică şi nu ştiam dacă eram încă pregătit. Deşi îmi dorisem dintotdeauna acest lucru, încă eram rezervat în ceea ce ne privea.

— Nu îţi face griji, Aiden. Era doar o idee, a şoptit evitându-mi privirea. Nu pun presiune pe tine, îţi spun doar ce îmi doresc.

          Ştiam că stricasem totul, pentru că doar la asta mă pricepeam cel mai bine. Eu cu obiceiurile mele tâmpite, cu anxietatea mea şi personalitatea mea complicată. 


	34. XXXIII. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Hold on through Heaven and Hell, hold onto each other//

Mă luase gura pe dinainte ca de obicei şi i-am spus lui Aiden despre planurile mele poate puţin prea devreme. Lucrurile nu erau încă destul de clare între noi, iar el era o persoană mai greu de înţeles. Pentru moment uitasem acel aspect şi, fără să vreau, am pus presiune pe umerii lui. Îl înţelegeam perfect, el nu era ca mine şi ştiam asta. Nu mă deranja absolut deloc, pentru că ceea ce îmi lipsea mie, el completa. Întotdeauna Aiden m-a completat.

— Mulţumesc pentru micul dejun delicios, am spus ridicându-mă de la masă. Am vrut să trec de el fără să spun altceva, dar mă prinse de braţ şi mă opri. S-a ridicat la rândul său şi mă analiza. Chipul îi era inexpresiv şi simţeam că înnebunesc.

— Să nu crezi o secundă ca nu îmi doresc să mă trezesc în fiecare dimineaţă alături de tine, să nu crezi că nu vreau să îmi petrec fiecare clipă cu tine, doar că...

— Doar că ce? am întrebat, simţind cum mi se răsuceşte un cuţit în inimă.

— Chiar vrei să renunţi la acest loc frumos? Îmi amintesc cât de fericit ai fost când ai achiziţionat apartamentul acesta.

Am început să râd şi i-am cuprins chipul cu palmele. Aiden era minunat din toate punctele de vedere şi îmi demonstrase acest lucru încă o dată.

— Iar eu ştiu cât de bine te simţi tu în casa ta, cum te refugiezi în micul tău studio şi cât adori priveliştea de pe balcon. Fericirea mea nu stă în acest apartament sau în lucruri, fericirea mea eşti tu. Nu vreau să te rup de locul acela, tocmai de aceea sunt dispus să renunţ eu la tot ce îmi aparţine doar de dragul tău.

— Dar nu este corect, Thomas, mi-a spus lăsându-şi fruntea să îi cadă pe umărul meu.

I-am ridicat chipul şi l-am făcut să mă privească. Regretul i se citea în ochii albaştri, iar eu nu am vrut decât să îl liniştesc.

— Stai liniştit. Ne vom găsi calea atâta timp cât rămânem unul lângă celălalt. Înţelegi?

Mă aprobă scurt şi mă strânse şi mai tare în braţe, incapabil să îmi răspundă.

Am ieşit până la urmă în oraş şi ne-am plimbat, lăsând astfel grijile să se spulbere. Îl priveam din umbră când ne pierdeam pe străduţe şi aş fi vrut să îl prind de mână, să îl ştiu aproape, să îi zâmbesc şi să îl asigur că totul avea să fie bine şi asta pentru că ştiam cât suferea în adâncul sufletului său. Dar uneori în viaţă trebuie să pierzi ceva ca să câştigi altceva în schimb. Şi era dureros. Uneori era atât de dureros încât simţeai că te destrami.

Pe seară am luat cina la fel de tăcuţi şi mai târziu ne-am întors în apartamentul lui când haosul s-a dezlănţuit asupra noastră. Telefoanele au început să sune, iar cei apropiaţi îşi făceau griji referitor la anunţul făcut de cei ce ne susţinuseră atâţia ani. Vestea că trupa noastră se destrămase dintr-o dată şi fără un motiv anume, i-a lăsat fără grai cel puţin pe cei apropiaţi mie. Am pierdut minute bune explicându-le că eu şi Aiden eram bine şi că vom găsi o soluţie împreună. A trebuit să mint pe alocuri, dar erau pur şi simplu nişte minciuni nevinovate pentru că oricum niciunul dintre noi nu era încă pregătit să dea cărţile pe faţă.

Eu stăteam pe canapea şi tocmai ce lăsasem telefonul de-o parte, când Aiden se întoarse furios şi îşi puse mâinile în cap exasperat. Ştiam că situaţia degenerase, iar el se panicase.

— Vino aici, i-am spus, iar el s-a aşezat supărat lângă mine pe canapea.

— Sunt bine, a spus într-un final.

— Am vrut să zic să stai în braţele mele, i-am zis uitându-mă cu coada ochiului la el. A stat câteva secunde pe gânduri, după care s-a aşezat în braţele mele şi s-a lipit de mine. Inima mi-a luat-o la goană şi am simţit că mă topesc. Mi-am trecut degetele prin părul lui, dorindu-mi să îi alung toată suferinţa. Eram acolo pentru el, eram gata să îl prin dacă avea să cadă.

— Sunt aici, Aiden.

A aprobat scurt şi s-a ridicat să îmi întâlnească privirea. Mâna mea stângă a ajuns pe obrazul lui şi i-am zâmbit. Nu suportam să îl ştiu frânt. Mi-am trecut degetul arătător peste buzele lui uşor uscate, apoi l-am sărutat. Nu s-a împotrivit, ci doar a rămas captiv în strânsoarea mea. Mâna mi-a coborât pe gâtul lui şi mai apoi pe piept, printre nasturii desfăcuţi ai cămăşii sale. S-a oprit din a mă săruta şi s-a ridicat în grabă, lăsându-mă cu gura căscată. M-am ridicat şi fără să spun altceva, l-am prins de braţ şi l-am condus în dormitorul său. Se uită sceptic la mine, iar eu m-am trântit pe marginea patului, trăgându-l cu putere peste mine. Făcu ochii mari când se trezi deasupra mea şi nu am putut decât să râd. Reacţiile lui erau de-a dreptul amuzante, dar în acelaşi timp ştiam cât de ruşinos era.

— Nu îţi fie teamă, am şoptit plimbându-mi mâinile pe spatele lui.

— Thomas...

— Doar taci, i-am şoptit.

A vrut să spună ceva, dar i-am închis gura cu un sărut. S-a ridicat până la urmă, dar tot eram captiv sub greutatea lui. Mâinile i-au ajuns pe pieptul meu şi l-am încurajat să continue. Îmi plăcea atingerea lui firavă, îmi plăcea că era curios şi voia şi el mai mult. Încet, dar sigur, Aiden a început să prindă puţin curaj. I-am lăsat timp să mă studieze, să îmi atingă trupul, să mă sărute. Eram în al nouălea cer şi nu aş mai fi vrut vreodată să cobor de acolo.

Ne-am sărutat până am rămas fără aer, ne-am descoperit unul pe celălalt aşa cum nu o făcusem niciodată, ne-am unit trupurile într-unul singur, la fel şi sufletele.

Şi eram fericit, eram fericit că de data aceasta bărbatul care mă iubea era chiar Aiden.


	35. XXXIV. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //And tell me your love will last forever//

A fost divin. Totul a fost divin noaptea trecută, mai ales că am avut ocazia să ne descoperim unul pe celălalt şi să lăsăm dragostea dintre noi să ne acapareze. A fost un moment unic pentru mine, mai ales că am visat ani la rând să îl am pe Thomas doar pentru mine. 

Ne-am lăsat timp să ne bucurăm unul de celălalt, să ne iubim în linişte şi întuneric, departe de realitatea crudă. Thomas a fost întotdeauna mai îndrăzneţ şi i-a plăcut să fie lider, să conducă, dar în noaptea precedentă m-a lăsat pe mine să conduc, să stabilesc limitele şi să rup barierele dintre noi.

Mă trezisem de ceva timp, dar era atât de plăcut să stau şi să îi simt trupul fierbinte presat de al meu, era atât de liniştitor să îi aud respiraţiile scurte şi regulate, era minunat să mă simt atât de în siguranţă în prezenţa lui. Mă ţinea strâns cu braţul său până şi în somn, fiindu-i probabil teamă că se va trezi singur. Dar nu era cazul, căci nu aveam unde să mă duc şi mai presus de toate, niciun motiv să nu mă bucur de răsărit alături de el.

Ceva timp mai târziu, am simţit cum începea să se trezească. L-am lăsat să văd ce face. A plasat un sărut scurt pe umărul meu, după care s-a mişcat puţin încercând să îşi dea seama dacă încă dormeam. Nu m-am putut abţine şi am chicotit. M-am întors pe spate zâmbind fericit. Se uită la mine pe sub gene, încă somnoros. Mi-a zâmbit cum numai el o făcea, m-a sărutat, după care şi-a aşezat capul pe pieptul meu.

— Eşti treaz de mult? m-a întrebat cu vocea-i răguşită.

— E ceva timp de când m-am trezit, dar nu am vrut să mă mişc. Îmi place când mă strângi în braţe cu atâta putere chiar şi în somn.

A chicotit şi mi-a prins mâna stângă încrucişându-şi degetele cu ale mele.

— Şi mie îmi place când eşti posesiv şi prinzi curaj. Eşti tot ceea ce am visat, Aiden. Mă faci foarte fericit, înţelegi?

Nu i-am răspuns, doar am aprobat uitându-mă drăgăstos la el. Mâna îi ajunse în părul meu şi mă mângâia tandru. N-a rezistat şi s-a căţărat peste mine. Acum eu eram prizonierul lui şi nu avea de gând să mă lase să îi scap. Şi-a făcut loc între coapsele mele, iar eu mi-am încolăcit picioarele în jurul lui. Ne-am privit câteva secunde în tăcere, iar eu încercam să îi citesc emoţiile pe chip. Părea nespus de fericit. Și eu eram și nici nu tremuram sub trupul lui, din contră, eram chiar relaxat. Mi-a zâmbit ştrengăreşte şi m-a sărutat pe gât în timp ce mână i-a coborât pe pieptul meu dezgolit. În acel moment m-am cutremurat. 

— Şi tu mă faci fericit, Thomas. Eşti aici, i-am şoptit cuprinzându-i chipul cu palmele. Cine ar fi crezut? am continuat.

— Hai să facem un duş împreună. Văd că te-ai încins deja, mi-a spus muşcându-mi buza inferioară. A fost suficient să mă întărâte încă o dată şi să mă înnebunească.

*

După ce ne-am făcut de cap toată dimineaţa şi am luat micul dejun, ne-am schimbat hainele şi ne-am refugiat în micul meu studio improvizat. Nu mai fusesem acolo de ceva vreme, dar până la urmă era sanctuarul meu.

— N-am mai cântat, i-am spus cu o urmă de regret în voce.

N-a spus nimic, doar mi-a urmărit fiecare mişcare. Era atât de frumos, era atât de perfect, încât cu greu îi rezistam. Purta un simplu tricou alb şi obişnuiţii pantaloni negri din stofă. Îi plăcea să păstreze totul clasic.

— Cântă-mi ultima ta compoziţie, a spus din senin în timp ce şi-a trecut degetele peste clapele pianului. Am zâmbit şi mi-am amintit de momentele în care stăteam amândoi cu o orgă în braţe şi încercam să cântăm împreună. De fapt, eu încercam să îl învăţ să cânte, dar ca de obicei el nu avea răbdare.

— Nu vrei? m-a întrebat apropiindu-se periculos de mine.

— Desigur că vreau, am spus cu jumătate de gură.

Adevărul era că nu mai voiam să cânt şi îmi era ruşine. Îmi era ruşine cu ceea ce făcusem, iar acum îmi era şi mai greu să stau în faţa lui Thomas şi să îi cânt. Dar până la urmă m-am aşezat în fața instrumentului, am tras aer adânc în piept, am închis ochii şi mi-am trecut degetele peste clape.

Am început să cânt, eliberandu-mi astfel sufletul. Muzica m-a învăluit şi pentru câteva secunde am uitat unde mă aflam. Mă pierdusem printre sunetele gingaşe, iar fericirea a început să pulseze în interiorul meu. Fusesem exact ca o floare ofilită care se trezește la viaţa atunci când o hrăneşti. Muzica îmi hrănea sufletul şi umplea golul ce l-am avut toată viaţa în mine. Muzica m-a salvat şi m-a ajutat să trec peste traumele din copilărie.

M-am oprit din cântat brusc, simţind cum vina mă ucide din interior. Acea vină de care nu aveam să scap prea curând. Mi-am strâns mâinile pumn şi m-am ridicat în grabă dorindu-mi să fug. Gândul că destrămasem trupa şi visul nostru, mă bântuia constant.

— Aiden? i-am auzit vocea, după care i-am simţit mâna caldă pe spate. Aş fi vrut să intru în pământ în acel moment, să mă evapor, să fug.

— Thomas, am distrus tot. Nu trebuia să mă laşi...

M-a strâns în braţe şi am rămas tăcuţi.

— De câte ori să îţi spun că nu a fost vina ta. Nu a fost să fie şi sunt sigur că e mai bine aşa. În plus, ţi-am promis că vom urca iarăşi pe scenă, doar ai puţină încredere în mine.

— Joseph o să ne distrugă oricum.

— Nu îţi mai face tu atâtea griji, te rog! Te rog să nu te mai învinuieşti. Uite, ne apucăm de compus şi oricum avem atâtea cântece ce nu au ajuns pe mâna lui Joseph.

— Am încredere în tine, Thomas, i-am spus ridicându-mi chipul. Şi-a lipit fruntea de a mea şi am rămas aşa, înţepeniţi în timp şi spaţiu.

— Te iubesc, Aiden. Şi nu suport să te văd cum te chinui.

Inima mi-a îngheţat în piept şi nu am ştiut cum să reacţionez când am auzit acele cuvinte magice rostite de el.

— Şi eu te... iubesc!


	36. XXXV. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Is this what you wanted?//

Stăteam tăcut pe balcon în miez de noapte şi fumam. Era de mult trecut de ora două, iar eu nu puteam să dorm. Aiden rămăsese în studioul său încercând să compună o nouă piesă, dar era destul de demoralizat. L-am lăsat să îşi continue treaba în linişte şi astfel am sfârşit în răcoarea apăsătoare a oraşului. Cerul era întunecat, la fel ca şi gândurile mele. Mă mutasem în apartamentul lui Aiden de mai bine de trei săptămâni, după ce reuşisem să îmi mut toate lucrurile şi să îmi închei toate socotelile cu acel loc. Vândusem apartamentul şi luasem o groază de bani pe el, bani ce aveau să ne ajute să ne relansăm în muzică.

Deşi vorbisem cu câteva cunoştinţe din America, nimic nu era încă sigur în ceea ce ne privea. Şi în plus, nu mă sfătuisem încă cu Aiden, dar aveam să o fac câtuşi de curând, mai exact atunci când voi primi nişte răspunsuri sigure.

Tremuram din toate încheieturile, dar tot eram încăpăţânat şi nu voiam sub nici o formă să mă întorc în casă. Voiam doar să fiu singur şi să încerc să mă liniştesc. M-am aşezat până la urmă pe scaun şi mi-am aprins şi a doua ţigară, deşi îi promisesem lui Aiden că aveam să renunţ la viciul meu stupid. Însă, nu mă îngrijora acel aspect, ci mai degrabă viitorul nostru.

Adevărul era că ne întorsesem de unde plecasem, ne întorsesem la aceeaşi versiune a noastră de acum aproape nouă ani când nu aveam nimic, când eram doar noi doi şi câteva instrumente. M-am cutremurat în momentul în care în minte mi s-a strecurat teama pe care o simţeam atunci. Da, eram nefericiţi şi neînţeleşi, distruşi şi singuratici, dar măcar ne aveam unul pe celălalt. Nu se schimbaseră multe de atunci, înafara faptului că ajunsesem destul de mari în muzică. Declinul nostru grandios ne-a afectat însă pe amândoi, diferit, dar ne-a afectat. Dar totodată nu puteam să nu fiu recunoscător că eram încă împreună. Eram împreună şi ne iubeam, ne iubeam aşa cum ar fi trebuit să facem încă de la început.

În cele din urmă, m-am întors în studio unde l-am găsit pe Aiden în acelaşi loc, în fața pianului său frământându-şi de zor mâinile. Am tras aer adânc în piept şi m-am apropiat de el. Purta aceleaşi haine de peste zi, iar cămaşa roşie ce o avea pe el îi venea ca şi turnată. Înainte nu îndrăznea să poarte haine colorate, tocmai de aceea eram surprins. Dar îmi plăcea. Îl adoram şi nu mă feream să admit asta. Şi-a trecut degetele peste clapele impecabile şi a oftat adânc. Ştiam ce era în sufletul lui, dar trebuia să treacă peste. Încet, i-am cuprins umerii cu palmele şi l-am strâns uşor. M-am aplecat şi i-am plasat două săruturi pe gât. S-a schimonosit puţin, după care a vorbit în sfârşit.

— Iarăşi ai fumat! mi-a reproşat indignat.

— O singură ţigară, am minţit, după care i-am prins braţele şi mi-am făcut loc în poala lui. I-am cuprins chipul şi l-am făcut să se uite atent la mine. Ochii îi erau injectaţi şi obosiţi, trişti şi descurajaţi.

— Ai promis! a bălmăjit scurt, încruntându-se. Duhneşti rău a tutun.

— Ştiu, îmi pare rău. Acum ascultă-mă! Am vorbit cu nişte amici şi e posibil să obţinem un contract anul viitor.

— Serios? Tu vorbeşti serios, Thomas? m-a întrebat cu speranţă în voce. Mi-a cuprins încheieturile mâinilor şi aştepta replica mea. N-am mai rezistat și a trebuit să îi spun. Poate așa va prinde puțină încredere.

— Te-aş minţi eu vreodată?

— Considerând...

— Nu amesteca merele cu perele, Aiden! Acum e vorba de noi doi. Şi încă nu e nimic sigur, dar totuşi există speranţă. Eu sunt foarte încrezător, i-am spus ridicându-mă şi îndreptându-mă către canapea, unde era locul meu. M-am trântit printre foi şi am luat pixul în mână, în timp ce Aiden se întorsese către mine.

— Şi dacă nu vom avea ce să le arătăm?

— Ba avem. Ne ştiu, ne-au văzut munca. Ce naiba, Aiden?

M-am ridicat iarăşi şi m-am apropiat de el. Uneori era atât de pesimist încât îmi venea să îl strâng de gât.

— Am o sugestie. De ce nu încercăm să facem piesa asta să sune bine în varianta acustică? Eu zic că ar suna bine şi dacă ai cânta-o la chitară.

— Nu! Melodia aceasta am compus-o special pentru pian. Vreau să o cânt la pian şi dacă este nevoie, voi sta aici zile şi chiar luni întregi până am să găsesc armonia perfectă.

Mi-am dat ochii peste cap şi mi-am vârât mâinile în buzunare. Deşi avea dreptate, Aiden era uneori atât de încăpăţânat. Iar din încăpăţânarea lui ieşeau lucruri frumoase, nu puteam să contest acel aspect. Aiden era foarte muncitor şi dedicat lucrurilor pe care le făcea, mereu a fost aşa şi apreciam că nu se schimbase. Muzica a fost întotdeauna prima lui dragoste, după pictură şi poezie.

— Aiden?

— Hm? a mormăit scurt stând încă cu spatele la mine.

— Ceea ce avem noi e real?

— Ce vrei să spui cu asta? La ce te referi?

S-a ridicat în cele din urmă şi m-a înfruntat exact aşa cum mă aşteptam. Ochii lui albăstrui mă scanau vehement încercând să dibuiască întrebarea.

— La noi doi, prostuţule! i-am zâmbit, prinzându-i palmele fierbinţi. Ne-am încrucişat degetele şi ne-am privit iarăşi tăcuţi.

— Thomas...

— Vrei să fii jumătatea mea? Iubitul meu? am şoptit atât de încet şi ruşinat încât îmi simţeam obrajii cum ardeau.

Aiden a început să râdă, după care îşi lipi fruntea de a mea.

— Dar deja sunt jumătatea ta! Mereu am fost...

— Dar...

— E real tot ce avem, Thomas.


	37. XXXVI. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //You're somebody to die for//

Soarele pătrundea timid prin geamul crăpat al dormitorului nostru şi ne încânta pe amândoi. Era prima zi în care soarele îşi făcea apariţia după o iarnă lungă şi friguroasă. Mai era puţin până ce primăvara avea să ne încânte şi să reînvie natura, iar viaţa noastră luase o întorsătură pozitivă.

Thomas stătea în braţele mele tăcut, în timp ce scrijelea cu creionul în agenda sa. Compunea dupa-amiaza cel mai mult, când liniştea se aşternea între noi, dar şi noaptea când mă fura somnul. Thomas era un izvor nesecat de idei şi concepte, iar de cele mai multe ori reuşea să mă uimească din toate punctele de vedere. De când ne-am apropiat atât de mult, mi-am dat seama că el vedea lumea atât de diferit faţă de alţi oameni, iar percepţiile şi atitudinea lui faţă de anumite aspecte ale vieţii mă uimeau. Era atât de visător, atât de dulce şi inocent când iubea, când era fericit. Ochii îi străluceau ori de câte ori îi întâlneam, buzele lui mă răvăşeau, iar braţele puternice mă ridicau de fiecare dată când eram la pământ.

Acum că se apropia anotimpul meu preferat, iar sărbătorile obositoare au trecut, am reuşit să reintru în aceeaşi rutină cu care mă obişnuisem şi să lucrez până la epuizare. Deşi ne prinsese bine pauza luată în luna Decembrie, venise timpul să dăm tot ce era mai bun din noi şi să încercăm să obţinem un contract avantajos.

Că tot vorbeam de sărbători şi anotimpul în care fiecare se întoarce acasă la cei dragi, anul acesta eu şi Thomas am hotărât să petrecem Crăciunul cu familia mea şi Anul Nou cu familia lui. Astfel, nu aveam să stăm despărţiți în acea perioadă, iar cei apropiaţi aveau ocazia să petreacă ceva timp cu noi. Cum aveam să plecăm chiar în Ajun către Manchester, am decis să facem schimb de cadouri cu o zi mai devreme. Îmi aminteam cum pregătisem împreună bradul, cum ne-am jucat jumătate de zi ca doi copii, cum am decorat casa şi cum am stat până târziu în noapte lângă brad mâncând toate dulciurile posibile.

Însă momentul când am început să despachetăm cadourile a fost unul special. Aveam emoţii mari în legătură cu ceea ce îi cumpărasem lui Thomas, dar în adâncul sufletului ştiam că nu aveam cum să dau greş cu un costum din trei piese, negru, cu tot cu accesorii şi, desigur, nelipsiţii ursuleţi din jeleu pe care pur şi simplu îi adora. Stătea în genunchi lângă mine şi rupea cu grijă ambalajul în care împachetasem cutia de carton, iar eu rămăsesem absolut vrăjit. Thomas se transformase într-un copil care mai avea puţin şi începea să ţopăie prin încăpere. Chipul i s-a luminat şi s-a uitat la mine strângând cutia în braţe.

— Aiden! De unde ai ştiut?

— Uiţi că te cunosc de atâţia ani? i-am răspuns rânjind, aşteptându-mi rândul să desfac cadoul. Nu ştiam la ce să mă aştept, dar cu siguranţă avea să fie ceva interesant.

— Vai, trebuie să îl probez! a exclamat în timp ce analiza sacoul.

N-a stat mult pe gânduri şi a fugit în dormitor împreună cu cutia de carton. Câteva minute mai târziu s-a întors îmbrăcat, defilând prin faţa mea. Rânjea ca un copilandru şi se admira în oglindă. M-am apropiat şi mi-am pus palmele pe umerii lui. Era vizibil mai înalt ca mine, dar îmi plăcea să stau lângă el, îmi plăcea să îl admir când era fericit. S-a întors şi m-a sărutat apăsat pe buze în semn de mulţumire.

— Mulţumesc, Aiden. Acum e rândul tău, spuse ciufulindu-mi părul. M-am încruntat şi m-am întors la cadoul meu. Thomas mi-a cumpărat un aparat foto şi chiar nu mă aşteptasem la un asemenea cadou. Ştia el ce ştia, mai ales că în ultimele luni îmi dezvoltasem pasiunea pentru fotografie. Acum aveam să fac fotografii mult mai uşor şi să mă bucur de noi peisaje şi noi aventuri împreună cu Thomas.

Prima zi de Crăciun am petrecut-o cu mama şi restul familiei ei, dat fiind faptul că ai mei divorţaseră cu mulţi ani în urmă. Mă bucuram însă că Thomas era lângă mine şi mă susţinea, dat fiind faptul că hotărâsem să le spunem despre relaţia noastră, ceea ce nu era atât de uşor. Mă aşteptam să mă respingă, să mă arunce în stradă şi să fie dezgustaţi, însă reacţia mamei a fost mai mult decât pozitivă. Ne-a strâns în braţe pe amândoi şi ne-a încurajat să continuăm să ne iubim şi să facem muzică. Cel mai emoţionant a fost momentul în care ne-am aşezat la masă, iar Thomas m-a strâns gentil de mână şi, pe ascuns, m-a sărutat pe obraz.

A doua zi am fost peste măsură de emoţionat şi panicat având în vedere faptul că tata era un om clasic, ce ţinea la principiile lui şi greu se lăsa înduplecat să accepte ceva ce stârnea atâtea controverse. Tot drumul am stat şi mi-am imaginat cum ar fi reacţionat, cum ar fi ţipat la noi şi şi-ar fi exprimat dezgustul faţă de relaţia noastră. Ştiam că avea să mă rănească şi să mă doboare, dar preferam să ştie de la mine adevărul. Preferăm să fiu sincer şi să plec cu chipul plecat, decât să afle în alte împrejurări.

Când ne-am aşezat la masă, am rămas surprins cu câte bunătăţi ne-a aşteptat tatăl meu. Era surprinzător că se deranjase atât de tare, dar mă bucuram că ne primise într-un mod călduros. El locuia singur în vechea casă unde am copilărit şi eu. Nu mi-a fost neapărat uşor să mă întorc în acel loc, mai ales că amintirile mă năvăleau de fiecare dată, dar măcar am putut să îi arăt camera mea lui Thomas, toate lucrurile rămase acolo, amintirile mele şi locurile unde am învăţat să cânt pentru prima dată la pian.

După ce am gustat din toate preparatele şi ne-am dres cu câte un pahar de vin, am decis să nu mai întind coarda şi să îi spun verde în faţa tatălui meu ceea ce se petrecea de fapt. Când am terminat de vorbit, i-am văzut reacţia pe chip şi inima mi s-a strâns în piept, dar Thomas a fost acolo şi m-a strâns de mână încercând să mă calmeze. Câteva minute ne-am cufundat în tăcere, iar tatăl meu a oftat adânc şi şi-a unit palmele uşor exasperat. Şi-a ridicat privirea către noi şi cred că am îngheţat.

— Ei bine, ştiţi că sunt un om care nu prea are de-a face cu astfel de situaţii, dar Aiden, cine sunt eu să stau în calea fericirii voastre? Dacă voi sunteţi fericiţi, atunci eu vă ofer binecuvântarea mea.

Am rămas efectiv cu gura căscată în timp ce Thomas deja dădea mâna cu tatăl meu şi schimbau replici. Mi-au trebuit câteva minute să îmi revin şi să reuşesc să mă bucur.

Şi acum îmi răsunau cuvintele lui în minte şi nu puteam să fiu mai fericit de atât. Faptul că familia mea a fost atât de pozitivă faţă de relaţia noastră, mi-a dat curajul să merg mai departe şi să învăţ să mă accept aşa cum eram.

Reîntorcându-mă din bula mea cu amintiri, am observat cum Thomas a lăsat carneţelul de-o parte şi s-a întors pe burtă, privindu-mă pe sub gene. S-a târât efectiv până în braţele mele şi s-a agăţat de mine. Capul şi-l odihnea pe pieptul meu şi am rămas aşa, tăcuţi şi îmbrăţişaţi sub razele plăpânde ale soarelui. Inimile ne băteau la unison în timp ce priveam amândoi către un viitor mai bun.


	38. XXXVII. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Make a wish and I'll count to three, press the button and we'll both be happy//

Eram iarăşi prinşi în micul studio al lui Aiden şi mintea mea o lua razna. Adevărul era că ne întorsesem în vremurile în care munceam amândoi ca doi nebuni zile întregi fără oprire, iar acest lucru ne obosea teribil. Aiden era atât de determinat să terminăm cât mai multe melodii, compuneam aproape non stop şi numai la asta îi stătea gândul. Trecuseră aproape opt zile în care nu părăsise apartamentul şi asta începuse să mă îngrijoreze. Pe lângă faptul că nu prea mânca, ci doar consuma cafea în prostie, ceea ce nu era genul lui, începuse chiar să doarmă doar trei-patru ore pe noapte. În zadar am încercat să îl conving să nu se mai forţeze atât şi să îşi ofere timp, dar el a fost întotdeauna un tip încăpăţânat. Mi se strângea inima în piept când îi vedeam chipul obosit şi ochii injectaţi, şi de cele mai multe ori mă temeam că avea să păţească ceva. Dar Aiden era Aiden şi deja începuse să devină uşor violent şi respingător în momentele în care încercam să îl rup din monotonia lui obsesivă.

M-am ridicat de pe canapea şi am aruncat câteva foi pe masă în speranţa că aveam să mă eliberez câtuşi de puţin. Am părăsit încăperea cu picioarele şi mâinile tremurânde şi m-am oprit doar când am ajuns pe balcon. Leneş şi cu o durere insuportabilă de cap, m-am trântit pe scaun şi mi-am aprins o ţigară fără să mă gândesc la reacţiile şi aşa enervante ale lui Aiden.

Rapid m-am pierdut printre gânduri şi îmi aminteam cât de fericiţi eram cu câteva luni în urmă, de sărbători, când am avut prilejul să ne reunim cu familiile noastre. Atunci am reuşit amândoi să fim oneşti cu cei apropiaţi nouă şi să le spunem adevărul despre noi şi relaţia noastră. Părinţii lui Aiden, căci de ei ne-a fost cel mai teamă, au primit vestea mai bine decât ne aşteptam. Iar ai mei, ei bine, s-au dat de ceasul morţii când le-am spus că aveam să le facem o mărturisire. Mama, tata şi fraţii mei se aşteptau la o veste şi mai cruntă, probabil legată tot de noi şi de muzică, dar înainte să deschid gura şi să vorbesc, l-am prins de mână pe Aiden. Cred că acela a fost momentul în care fraţii mei şi-au dat seama ce aveam să le spun, dar mama şi tata erau prea îngroziţi şi aşteptau cu sufletul la gura să spun ceea ce aveam de zis. Au răsuflat uşuraţi când au aflat vestea şi n-au stat nici o secundă pe gânduri înainte să ne îmbrăţişeze. Jack, fratele meu, ne-a spus că a bănuit asta ani de zile, doar că nu a îndrăznit să deschidă subiectul, ceea ce m-a amuzat teribil.

Îmi aprinsesem a doua ţigară şi deja mă simţeam slăbit. Nu mai dormisem o noapte întreagă de câteva săptămâni şi asta pentru că refuzam să dorm singur. Refuzam efectiv să pun capul pe pernă şi să nu îl ştiu pe Aiden lângă mine.

Uşa balconului se deschise, iar Aiden deja îmi arunca priviri ucigătoare. Nu spuse nimic, doar se sprijini de balustradă şi privea în gol la oraşul aglomerat. Atunci m-am ridicat, am stins ţigara în scrumieră şi m-am apropiat de el. L-am prins de mijloc şi am vrut să îi fur un sărut, dar m-a respins. Mi-am dat ochii peste cap şi mi-am sprijinit chipul pe umărul lui.

— Termină cu tâmpeniile şi schimbă-te! Mergem în oraş! spuse pe un ton poruncitor.

— Unde vrei să mergem? am şuşotit, evitându-i privirea.

— La magazinul de muzică. Tocmai mi s-a rupt o coardă la chitara şi chiar am nevoie de ea.

— Şi de aceea eşti tu aşa de ţâfnos? l-am întrebat, prinzându-i bărbia. Era furios din cale afară, iar tot ce îmi doream era să îl liniştesc. I-am zâmbit şi nu m-am lăsat până ce nu l-am sărutat. S-a lăsat cu greu şi într-un final, braţele lui m-au strâns cu putere. Dacă el era epuizat, atunci îmi doream să îi cedez toată energia mea. Nu voiam să îl văd iarăşi la pământ, nu merita să se zbată cum o făcea de când ne-am destrămat ca şi trupă.

N-am stat mult pe gânduri, astfel în jumătate oră ne aflam deja la magazinul lui preferat din centrul oraşului. Locul acela era un adevărat paradis pentru orice muzician. Găseai orice, de la corzi şi amplificatoare, până la intrumentele în sine. Am intrat grăbiţi în magazin şi l-am lăsat să îşi clătească privirea cu tot ce îl înconjura. Un zâmbet luminos i se contură pe chip atunci când ajunse în zona intrumentelor cu clape. Făcu timid câţiva paşi printre toate pianele, iar eu l-am urmat. Se opri doar atunci când privirea îi rămase aţintită asupra unui pian alb, uşor asemănător cu cel pe care îl avea de mulţi ani.

— E superb, am spus apropiindu-mă de el.

Din instinct aproape l-am cuprins de mijloc, dar mi-am retras mâna cu rapiditate când am realizat că eram în public.

— Ai dreptate, a şoptit cu jumătate de gură, după care a plecat grăbit. Îşi alese imediat pachetul de corzi şi fugi către domnul ce stătea la casa de marcat. L-am urmat din nou şi l-am oprit în loc.

— Îţi place pianul? Dacă da, hai să îl cumpărăm.

— Poftim? întrebă încruntându-se. Normal că îmi place şi îmi doresc unul nou, dar nu avem bani de aruncat pe fereastră acum.

— Doar taci! Muzicienii au şi ei nevoie de intrumente noi şi calitative. Tu ai pianul acela de peste zece ani.

— Mă descurc cu el. Şi în plus... de ce naiba stăm la discuţii?

— Aiden..., am mârâit prinzându-l de braţ.

— Încetează! Nu face o scenă aici.

— De acord.

În următoarele secunde mă aflam în fața casierului comandând pianul pentru Aiden. N-am stat să mă cert cu el, aşa că am decis să i-l cumpăr.

Până ce am ajuns acasă, Aiden nu mi-a vorbit şi a păstrat distanţa. Când am intrat în apartament, pur şi simplu am răbufnit. L-am trântit de perete, moment în care m-a privit uşor speriat.

— Dacă mai îndrăzneşti să te porţi aşa, jur că îţi lipesc două palme de nu te vezi. Ai înţeles? Şi nu contează cât costă pianul! Îl meriţi şi am vrut să îl ai, aşa că mâine după-amiază va ajunge aici.

Aiden nu spuse nimic, doar încerca să se elibereze din strâsoarea mea. Nu l-am lăsat, din contră, mi-am lipit trupul de al lui, iar mâinile mi-au ajuns pe spatele lui. Nu s-a putut abţine şi a început să zâmbească.

— Mulţumesc, Thomas. Nu ştiu ce m-aş face fără tine, a şoptit după care şi-a lipit buzele fierbinţi de gâtul meu.

— Orice pentru tine, prostănacule.

— Dar tot nu trebuia să îmi cumperi un pian, a şoptit ridicându-şi chipul. Îmi analiza buzele şi parcă nu îndrăznea să se apropie şi să distrugă distanța dintre noi.

— _Doar taci. Te iubesc prea mult,_ i-am răspuns mânat de dorinţă.


	39. XXXVIII. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Your silent whispers, silent tears.//

Zorii zilei se iveau la orizont, iar eu stăteam tăcut pe balcon în răcoarea copleşitoare a dimineţii. Oraşul era încă liniştit, tăcut şi acoperit de ceaţă. Ce tablou frumos se derula în fața ochilor mei, iar eu stăteam pierdut printre amintiri şi îngheţat, privindu-l fascinat. Thomas a dormit liniştit toată noaptea, pe când eu am ales să lucrez până la epuizare. Somnul îmi zburase de mult, aşa că am decis să mă bucur de singurătate şi răsărit. Aş fi vrut ca Thomas să fie lângă mine şi să mă cuprindă în braţele lui puternice, dar nu puteam să îl privez de somn. În ultimele săptămâni a fost destul de absent, obosit şi uneori visător. Nu mai compunea la fel de mult, ci doar îmi ţinea companie şi mă asculta pierdut.

          Uneori mă întrebam dacă vom mai avea ocazia să ne reunim şi să urcăm pe scenă. Mă întrebam dacă aveam să mai gustăm fericirea adusă de oamenii ce credeau în noi şi ne dăduseră ocazia să facem ceea ce iubeam amândoi cel mai mult. Thomas era încrezător, dar eu nu. Ne lovisem deja de refuzuri şi de oameni ce nu mai credeau în noi. Ajunsesem iarăşi în punctul în care eu îmi doream să renunţ, să renunţ la a încerca să mai aduc ceva înapoi şi să aprind flacăra. Dar continuam de dragul lui, continuam pentru el şi pentru că încă mă simţeam teribil de vinovat pentru deciziile mele. 

          Erau nopţi în care nu puteam să adorm, ci doar stăteam în pat şi priveam întunericul copleşitor în timp ce el mă strângea în braţe şi dormea liniştit. _Mă simţeam protejat de el, dar tot mai nefericit._ În ultimele luni doar Thomas reuşea să mă rupă de întunericul meu şi să aducă lumina în viaţa mea. Mă prindea în braţe şi mă asigura că vom reuşi, mă liniştea şi îmi dădea speranţă. _Dar când rămâneam singur, fricile şi întunericul mă înghiţeau._

          Acum îmi doream să dau timpul înapoi, să îmi schimb deciziile şi eventual să fiu mai înţelegător. Îmi aminteam fragmente din conversaţiile noastre absurde, din momentele în care ne certam şi ne bălăcăream. Amândoi eram încăpăţânaţi atunci şi, mai presus de toate, ne lăsam conduşi de demonii noştri. Ne distrugeau, ne distrugeam singuri şi încă eram capabili să negăm asta.

          _Oare ce se schimbase acum? Oare nu ne întorsesem în acelaşi abis întunecat, în acele vremuri tulburi în care chiar nu aveam nimic?_

          Gândul mi-a zburat la vremurile în care nu îl cunoşteam pe Thomas. Eram doar un puşti rebel ce tocmai îşi găsise un nou hobby şi se forţase să înveţe singur să cânte la clape. Fusesem într-adevăr fascinat de acest instrument şi nu regretam nici o clipă că îl alesesem. Iar noaptea în care destinul meu s-a unit cu cel al lui Thomas era încă prezentă în mintea mea. Şi câte promisiuni ne făcusem, cum reuşisem să construim atâtea lucruri şi cum, într-un final, am fost suficient de curajoşi să admitem că eram suflete pereche. _Cât de departe ajunsesem și nu eram conștienți de asta._

          Am oftat adânc şi m-am întors să privesc prin geamul din spatele meu. El dormea adânc. Şi nu mi-aş fi imaginat vreodată că aveam să ajung să împart acelaşi pat cu el, că el avea să mă iubească doar pe mine. Şi dacă cineva mi-ar fi spus asta acum un an de zile, i-aș fi râs în faţă. Aş fi râs şi aş fi rămas cu râsul meu amar.

          M-am ridicat de pe scaun şi am intrat în încăpere. Căldura îmi învăluia trupul, dar tot rămăsesem pe loc doar admirându-l cum dormea ca un copil. Am zâmbit şi m-am strecurat sub aşternuturi, dorindu-mi să se trezească lângă mine. _Eram conștient de cât de tare ura sa nu mă ştie lângă el._

          Mâinile încă îmi erau reci, dar nu am rezistat să nu mă apropii şi să îl strâng în braţe. S-a mişcat puţin şi a bâiguit ceva inteligibil, după care mi-a prins mâna şi s-a cuibărit mai bine în braţele mele. Nu m-am putut abține şi imediat mi-am trecut buzele peste umărul lui.

          Am dormit până târziu probabil, căci Thomas nu mai era lângă mine atunci când am binevoit să deschid ochii. Amorţit şi uşor îngheţat, am pipăit locul gol de lângă mine şi am oftat dezamăgit.

— Bună dimineaţa, i-am auzit vocea răguşită.

          Stătea sprijinit de tocul uşii şi mă privea ţinând o cană în mână.

— Neaţa, am mormăit.

          Se apropie şi aşeză cafeaua pe noptieră, iar eu nu am putut să nu îl studiez. Purta doar pantaloni de stofă, oferindu-mi astfel prilejul să îl admir. Rânji scurt, ştiind deja ce îmi trecea prin minte, apoi culese tricoul alb de pe scaun şi îl îmbrăcă rapid.

— Ai slăbit, Thomas.

— Ţi se pare.

— Nu mi se pare! Crezi că nu am observat că te transformi într-un schelet? m-am răstit ridicându-mă din pat.

          L-am urmat în bucătărie şi nu mare mi-a fost mirarea sa îl găsesc cu ţigara în gură.

— Hei, dă-o înapoi! a ţipat atunci când i-am smuls ţigara.

— Te rog, încetează! Uite ce palid eşti!

          A oftat şi s-a uitat cu ochii aceia mari şi căprui la mine, făcându-mă astfel să mă simt vinovat că ţipasem iarăşi la el. Şi avea dreptate, de cele mai multe ori îmi vărsam nervii pe el, iar el nu zicea nimic, doar mă lăsa să urlu ca dementul. Şi pentru că instantaneu îmi părea rău pentru ieşirile mele neadecvate, m-am dus şi l-am strâns în braţe.

— Ştii doar că îţi vreau binele, Thomas.

— Ştiu şi sunt recunoscător pentru asta. _Îmi pare rău că te dezamăgesc._


	40. XXXIX. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //All of my memories keep you near//

Ploua mărunt în Londra, iar fulgerele luminau cerul în timp ce eu stăteam la fereastră şi priveam spectacolul magic. Mereu mă fascinase natura în toată splendoarea ei şi de fiecare dată mă opream în loc doar ca să o admir cum se dezlănţuie. Am tras aer adânc în piept şi am lăsat perdeaua să acopere geamul din camera de zi. Cu paşi domoli m-am îndreptat spre încăperea unde Aiden compunea. Era linişte şi lăsase uşa deschisă. Mi-am încrucişat braţele şi m-am sprijinit de tocul uşii în timp ce îl priveam cum scrijelea diverse note muzicale pe un portativ desenat de el. Inima mă durea în piept numai gândindu-mă la ceea ce avea să urmeze. Aş fi vrut să am puterea să îi spun, să îl opresc din muncă şi să îi zic că totul era de acum în zadar. Nu trebuia să se mai chinuie, nu trebuia să mai compună nimic, căci ceva avea să ne ia totul. Dar l-am lăsat pentru că într-o zi toată această muncă va aduce roade pentru el.

          Mi-a sesizat prezența obscură şi mi-a zâmbit. Cu greu am afişat şi eu un zâmbet, dar nu am avut curajul să îi vorbesc despre ceea ce mă măcina cu adevărat. În cele din urmă, mi-am făcut puţin curaj şi m-am aşezat lângă el la pian. Mă privi fericit, căci de mult nu îi mai stătusem alături când scria. L-am oprit şi i-am prins mâna. Ne uitam unul la celălalt şi parcă voiam să ne vorbim, dar nu ştiam cum să facem asta. Mi-am întors privirea fiindu-mi teamă că amărăciunea şi durerea din sufletul meu vor ieşi la suprafaţă.

— Cântă-mi melodia ta preferată, i-am spus.

— Acum?

— Da, Aiden. Vreau să te aud cum îmi cânţi. Voi dormi mai bine aşa.

          A zâmbit şi a aprobat scurt. Şi-a trosnit degetele şi a început să cânte. Interpreta acea bucăţică de partitură cu atâta dragoste şi dedicaţie încât mă lăsa fără grai de fiecare dată. Îşi expunea sufletul şi trăirile prin muzica sa, îşi elibera temerile şi devenea din nou acelaşi Aiden de care mă îndrăgosteam în fiecare zi mai mult. _Mi-am sprijinit capul pe umărul lui şi am lăsat muzica să pună stăpânire pe sufletul meu frânt._

— Încă o dată, am şoptit cu ochii închişi atunci când se opri. Mâna îi ajunse pe chipul meu şi doar atunci m-am trezit din agonie.

— Te simţi bine? m-a întrebat uitându-se cu ochii săi albaştri la mine. Îmi scană chipul, iar eu am aprobat, deşi minţeam cu neruşinare.

— Ar trebui să te odihneşti, e aproape miezul nopţii.

— Nu, i-am spus scurt. Doar vino cu mine, am continuat în timp ce îl trăgeam de manşeta cămăşii negre ce o purta.

          A oftat adânc şi a lăsat de-o parte toate foile, după care m-a urmat în dormitor. Până să apuc să mă dezmeticesc, el era deja întors cu spatele la mine şi îşi descheia cu grijă cămaşa. Mi-am muşcat buza nerăbdător, după care m-am năpustit asupra lui şi l-am cuprins în braţe pe la spate. A mormăit scurt, dar nu s-a împotrivit.

          Mi-am închis ochii în timp ce îl strângeam cu putere şi îi adulmecam parfumul. Mâinile mi-au ajuns pe abdomenul lui, iar buzele plasau săruturi mărunte pe gâtul lui. _Avea să îmi lipsească. Totul avea să îmi lipsească._

— Vreau să facem dragoste, Aiden. Vreau să fii al meu, vreau să îţi tremure numele meu pe buze.

          Aiden se întoarse şi începu să mă sărute. Mâinile i-au coborât direct pe fundul meu şi m-a strâns cu putere. Când am întrerupt sărutul, l-am trântit în pat şi am pus stăpânire asupra trupului său.

          Câteva zeci de minute mai târziu, stăteam întins pe spate, privind tavanul. Aiden stătea în braţele mele şi îmi asculta bătăile inimii. Îl mângâiam pe braţ şi îi simţeam căldura emanată de trupul încă dezgolit. Nostalgia mă cuprinsese, la fel şi durerea din suflet. Eram conștient că era ultima dată când aveam să îl mai ştiu atât de aproape, ştiam că fusese ultima noastră noapte de dragoste.

          _Şi voiam să plâng. Să plâng în hohote şi să îl ţin strâns în braţe. Nu voiam să îi dau drumul, nu voiam..._ Dar realitatea m-a lovit când m-a sărutat şi s-a întors pe locul lui, pregătit să adoarmă. Eu nu am putut să zic nimic, nici măcar să îl ating, ci doar am stat în beznă şi am lăsat lacrimile să se rostogolească pe obrajii mei.

          Când Aiden adormi adânc, m-am dat jos din pat, m-am îmbrăcat şi m-am refugiat în bucătărie. Mi-am aprins o ţigară şi cu mâna tremurândă, am început să îmi aştern gândurile pe o bucată de hârtie. _Îi scriam, îi scriam lui pentru că simţeam nevoia să mă justific cumva. Îi scriam pentru că deja îmi era dor de el şi pentru că îmi era frică._

          _Eram singur şi îndurerat. Şi nimic nu mă mai putea salva._

          Înainte să mă ridic de pe scaun, mi-am scos inelul ce îl purtam pe degetul mic şi l-am lăsat pe masă împreună cu scrisoarea. Fără să fac prea multă gălăgie, mi-am luat geanta în care îmi împachetasem câteva lucruri esenţiale şi am vrut să plec. M-am oprit şi m-am dus să îl admir pentru ultima dată.

          _Eram distrus._


	41. XL. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //In silent moments I imagine you here//

M-am trezit a doua zi ameţit şi cu o durere insuportabilă de cap. Am îngânat când mi-am trecut mâna peste chip şi am deschis leneş ochii. Vremea era închisă şi locul de lângă mine gol. Indignat, am înjurat scurt. Nu îmi plăcea să mă trezesc singur şi Thomas ştia asta. În casă era o linişte apăsătoare, motiv pentru care m-am ridicat şi am tras hainele pe mine, dornic să văd ce făcea Thomas. Probabil era în studio şi compunea sau pregătea cafeaua, iar oricare dintre aceste variante îmi conveneau. Am deschis geamul înainte să părăsesc încăperea şi am lăsat aerul rece să îmi mângâie obrajii. În camera de zi nu l-am găsit pe Thomas, nici în studio şi deja începusem să mă panichez puţin.

— Thomas? am strigat, în speranţa că avea să îmi răspundă. _Dar nimic._

          Mi-am trecut mâinile prin păr şi pentru o secundă m-am gândit că poate s-a dus să cumpere ceva de la magazin, iar eu mă ambalam degeaba. Am oftat în timp ce traversam camera de zi şi îmi încheiam nasturii cămăşii. Am deschis uşa bucătăriei şi un miros fad de ţigară mi-a inundat nările. Am pus ibricul pe aragaz şi când m-am întors să iau borcanul cu cafea, am observat pe masă o hârtie împăturită şi deasupra inelul lui Thomas ce îl purta pe degetul mic.

          În acel moment, inima mi-a îngheţat în piept, iar cele mai negre gânduri au început să curgă în mintea mea. M-am repezit să iau hârtia şi să citesc ce dracului scria.

          _Am înlemnit._

          De la primele rânduri am simţit cum mi se tăie respiraţia şi cum înnebunesc. Am căzut efectiv în genunchi în timp ce îi citeam scrijeliturile. Un nod în gât mi se puse şi nu ştiam cum să reacţionez. _Cum era posibil aşa ceva? Era cumva o glumă proastă? Thomas era idiot sau se prefăcea?_

          _Am început să plâng._

          Plângeam şi strângeam hârtia la piept. Mă durea inima în piept şi panica mă cuprinse. Eram singur. _Fusesem lăsat singur, de izbelişte, în bătaia violentă a sorţii._

          _De ce?_

          Nu îmi explicam, nu înţelegeam, nu percepeam ce se întâmpla şi îmi venea să urlu. Îmi venea să deschid geamul şi să mă arunc, să sar în gol şi să îmi închei socotelile cu viaţa. Oricum nu avea cine să mă mai prindă. Nu avea cine să mai stea lângă mine şi să îmi aline suferinţa, nu mai avea cine să... Am vrut să rup bucata de hârtie, dar ştiam că era singurul lucru ce îmi rămăsese de la el. M-am lungit pe gresia rece în timp ce plângeam în hohote.

— _De ce?_

— _Unde eşti, Thomas?_

— _Ce ai făcut?_

          Dar era linişte. Era linişte şi el nu avea să intre pe uşă şi să mă ridice, să mă strângă în braţe şi să îmi spună că a fost doar un vis urât. _Un coşmar._

          _De fapt, realitatea mea se transformase într-un coşmar._

— _Thomas, unde eşti?_

          Dar eram singur. Singur şi pustiit, aruncat precum o cârpă. _Un nimeni, un nenorocit._ Strângeam inelul în pumn şi priveam tavanul. Lacrimile încă îmi curgeau pe obraji şi doar atunci am avut puterea să mă ridic şi să fug în dormitor. O parte din haine îi dispăruseră, la fel şi actele.

          Plecase. _Thomas chiar plecase._

          Am încercat să îl sun, dar numărul fusese deja deconectat. Am oftat şi mi-am lăsat trupul să cadă pe podea. Ce aveam să fac? Cui aveam să îi cer ajutorul? Ce avea să se aleagă de mine?

          Câteva zeci de minute mai târziu, m-am ridicat de pe podea şi m-am târât pe balcon. Mi-am sprijinit mâinile de balustradă şi tremuram. Eu nu puteam să trăiesc fără Thomas, eu nu existam fără el, eu eram nimic fără el. Mi-am ridicat privirea către cer şi nu ştiam dacă eram suficient de puternic să mă ridic şi să îmi continui drumul fără el. _El era totul pentru mine._

          _Şi am căzut. Am căzut în întuneric şi în acelaşi abis dureros. Mi-a tăiat aripile şi mi-a luat sufletul._


	42. Epilogue

Dragul meu Aiden,

 

          Nu plânge. Ridică-te şi şterge-ţi lacrimile. Vreau să fii puternic şi să înţelegi că nu am avut de ales, chiar nu am avut. Destinul ne separă din nou şi ştiu cât de greu îţi este. Să nu crezi că am plecat cu zâmbetul pe buze, să nu crezi că te-am părăsit pentru că am vrut. Nu am avut de ales, nu am de ales în fața sorţii. Înţelege-mă şi acceptă. Lasă trecutul nostru în urmă şi fii puternic. Continuă să compui muzică, continuă pentru că nu îţi vei da seama când vei ajunge iarăşi pe scenă. Şi chiar dacă nu voi fi alături de tine, ştiu că poţi să o faci. Ştiu cât de puternic eşti şi cât de capabil, ştiu că eşti o persoană luptătoare şi cu multe calităţi. Nu le ţine ascunse, ci doar lasă-i pe cei din jur să te descopere aşa cum te-am descoperit eu.

          Permite-ţi să fii fericit şi gustă viaţa aşa cum trebuie. _Lasă-mă în urma ta şi nu te lega de trecut._ Ce am avut noi a fost într-adevăr special şi mă simt onorat că m-ai lăsat să te iubesc şi să fiu eu însumi în preajma ta. _Nu ai idee cât de special eşti pentru mine._

          Te iubesc enorm, Aiden şi dacă şi tu mă iubeşti, atunci trebuie să îmi dai drumul. Trebuie să renunţi la mine. Îţi va fi mult mai bine aşa şi crede-mă, într-o zi te vei trezi alături de o persoană care chiar te merită şi care te va face fericit.

          Să nu renunţi niciodată, Aiden. Nu o face de dragul meu. Nu renunţa la ceea ce te face fericit. Eşti capabil de multe lucruri frumoase şi ştii asta.

          Păstrează-mă doar că pe o amintire frumoasă, dar atât.

          _Şi nu uita, ai fost, eşti şi vei rămâne lumina din întunericul meu._

_Te iubesc._

_Thomas_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This is the end of the first book! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Soon I will translate it in english and I will post second book. Thank you so much for reading this, it really means a lot. And special thanks to my dear friend S., which helped me a lot with this book. <3 Cheers!


End file.
